


To Love a Fool

by Andrewisatwink



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Genderless Character, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Yall will never be given explicit mention of scrumps sex, implied childhood abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewisatwink/pseuds/Andrewisatwink
Summary: 💥💥NEW CHAPTER 11/10💥💥A new Listener has been chosen for the Brotherhood. Everything ran smoothly until a certain jester came dancing in.Still active and updating!
Relationships: Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls), cicero - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 51





	1. Dawnstar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic to ever be published! I play on updating every week if I'm able and I'll add tags as I proceed. Please leave any feedback if you want! Listener is non-binary and is NOT dragonborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 7/9

“Ouch! Pointy pointy!” A voice rang out from somewhere in the sanctuary as three sharp spears protruded from the wall and out over the small wooden bridge. Of course Cicero would of set traps up all over the place. He was a fool but he wasn't an idiot. The air was heavy and freezing cold inside of the abandoned DawnStar sanctuary as The Listener silently made their way through, staying low to the ground so the guardians wouldn't detect the wood elf. Cicero's echoed chattered filled the air as he giggled and laughed at his own jokes. The Bosmer sneaked silently as a well placed arrow hit the ghostly guardian, making it exclaim before disappearing, leaving behind a pile of blue dust on the floor. 

It had only been a few months since the jester had arrived with the Night Mother to the Falkreath sanctuary, and even less time since the unsuspecting Bosmer had become The Listener. Scrump didn't see themself as anything special and they didn't understand why the Night Mother had chosen them. They had only completed a handful of contracts before hearing the binding words. Almost anyone else in the sanctuary would have been a better fit but Scrump was chosen either way. Since that day however, Cicero had been considered their closest ally and friend. He was the only member of the Dark Brotherhood who still respected the old ways, unlike their leader Astrid who did all she could to remain in power, even going as far to eradicate the tenets. Even if he was crazed, Scrump had found the jester to be loyal and much more wise than he seemed. 

“You're still alive!” The voice echoed once more as Scrump silently made their way up a set of stairs, leaving behind a room that was now partly on fire, thanks to another trap set by The Keeper. “Cicero respects The Listener's abilities, of course, but could you at least slow down a bit? I'm not what I used to be.” There was a pain in his voice as he struggled to keep his energy up, even giving up a weak laugh as Scrump just shook their head with a frown. Why in the name of Sithis did he have to make it so hard to get to him? It was insulting to the young mer that Cicero would go to these extreme measures to keep Scrump away. The jester would of had time to disable all of this traps before the assassin arrived but no, he decided to hide in the back of this gods forsaken place. It did confuse them to see the guardians attacking Scrump. They were protecting the Keeper but not The Listener.

As Scrump made their way through the sanctuary, they soon came across the icy cavern that had been forcefully made behind where a stained glass mural used to sit. A frost troll was guarding it's new home but after a few arrows, the beast was down. After it was defeated, Cicero continued to exclaim, admitting that he attacked Astrid. It seemed like she had insulted The Night Mother one too many times in front of the fool and he snapped. The Listener truly did understand. Cicero had dealt with disrespect from most of the family ever since he arrived. Even as Scrump left the sanctuary to go after Cicero, the only person sympathetic to him was Gabriella. She felt he was justified in what he did even if she would never say that out loud. It was clear where the rest of the family held their loyalty and it wasn't towards the unholy matron. There was only so much mocking that one could take before they were at their limit. But still, it was reckless and idiotic to attack another member of the family the way he did, especially the self proclaimed leader. There was no way Cicero would be let back in now. Scrump had been sent to kill him after all.

The Listener made their way through the sanctuary, following the blood on the stones to track the fool as quietly as possible. Their light feet carried them across the stone floor but the ghostly assassins were trained well to pick up on intruders. As Scrump attacked the guardians from the shadows, Cicero could be heard trying to bargain as he realized the assassin was nearing his position until soon, Scrump pulled a chain in the wall. The spikes blocking their path disappeared back into the ceiling before they continued. This was the end, the blood lead to a door, the Imperial was there. Scrump let out a deep breath, realizing the fighting was over. They attached the bow to their back once making sure there was no more danger and neared the door which sheltered the fool inside. “And now, we come to the end of our play. The grand..finale..” Cicero said from behind the door that Scrump stood at. His voice sounded strained and painful as he talked, still trying to be jovial even in the face of death. Scrump let out a deep breath as they smoothed back their dark brown mohawk, trying to calm down from the combat that they had fought through to get here. After a minute, Scrump lifted the wooden bar off of the door and pushed it open. 

There on the floor, was the fool of hearts. The Imperial man was curled up on the floor, holding onto his stomach, in front of a fire to keep himself warm as he had awaited the arrival of The Listener.. Scrump stepped forward, hands to their sides as they stopped at the foot of the two stone steps that Cicero was on top of. Scrump stood there, wanting to hear what he had to say for himself. “You caught me! I surrender!” He said through pained laughs before taking another deep labored breath. The elf was still mad about the hoops they had to jump through and simply frowned and cocked an eyebrow up, allowing Cicero to talk more. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Cicero spoke once more with a forced laugh. “Oh you prefer to listen eh? Of course, of course! The Listener listens! A joke, a funny joke!” he laughed out, giggling before his face turned menacing for a moment and his voice dropped “I get it.” He said coldly, causing a chill to run down Scrump's spine. They only heard that tone briefly before in the past but now that it was targeted at them, it really was spine tingling. Before they had the chance to fully register the drop of his facade, Cicero went back to his normal pitch and continued, “Then listen to this, don't kill me. Let poor Cicero live. I attacked the strumpet Astrid, I did. And I'd do it again! Anything for our mother.” He rambled on. The assassin stayed silent, knowing they wouldn't get a word in until he shut up. That was something they learned long ago. “Return to the pretender. Tell her I'm dead! Tell her you strangled me with my own intestines! But lie! Yes, lie and let me live!” He yelled with strained laughter in between his words. Was that it? Was the fool finally done with his begging and pleading for his life?

Scrump stayed silent as The Keeper lie bleeding on the floor, breathing heavily as his hand was tight around his abdomen from where he was bleeding. Of course they would lie. They wouldn't kill Cicero, they had made their mind up before leaving Falkreath. It wasn't what Mother would want nor Sithis. Unlike Astrid, Scrump was loyal to The Nigh Mother and the Dread Lord. Cicero knew this so why, in this moment, was he so desperate to bargain with them? They let out a deep huff through their nose and put their hands out in front of themself as they neared the pitiful man on the ground. Scrump watched as Cicero's hand moved to his side, his hand hesitating over his ebony dagger that was sheathed. They looked back down at him as their face twisted into a deep frown at the mere thought of him attacking. Then their hands started to glow and a moment later, they gingerly placed their hands on his wound as the magic from Healing Hands reaching Cicero and started healing his wounds. The jester's eyes widened in surprise, expecting only one of two outcomes; The Listener leaving or slaying him. “What are you doing?” Cicero asked as he fully moved his gloved hand away from his body to see the slash in his skin slowly closing. 

“Did you really think I would just leave you to die?” Scrump spat out, angry at the man for distrusting them so much. “You're not making it easy to be on your side.” As their own energy drained, they put their hands down and sat on the step right below the man. His eyes never left the mer, at a loss of words (for once). The two sat there in silence, the crackling of the fire filling the air. The tension was thick in the air, perhaps Scrump should of just left after finding him...

“Cicero is sorry, Scrump.” The man said after a few minutes of silence. He sat up slowly and looked down at his hand, inspecting the blood on his glove before looking down at where the wound once had been. It was much more shallow that it had been and all that would remain was a faint scar. The slash to his outfit did annoy him however, he would need to fix it up. “There's only so much mocking one can take. The cruel words that harlot said about Mother-” He spoke before Scrump turned their head around quickly, glaring daggers at the Imperial. 

“That is no excuse and you know it!” They shouted, sending Cicero reeling slightly “Things were working out fine and now I have to go home and lie! I have to tell them you're dead. Did you not think about the repercussions?” Scrump scolded, feeling like a parent disciplining a child. “You hurt Veezara! You stabbed him! Astrid wanted me to kill you for this. I have to go home and lie to everyone. I have to pretend that I killed you! And what of Mother then, hm? You can't go back now and take care of her! In your haste to defend her honor, you abandoned your duties!” Cicero was silent as The Listener shouted, turning his head away to look at the stone floor but listened either way. He now knew the consequences of his rage filled outburst. He couldn't return to the sanctuary, couldn't return to The Night Mother. He hung his head and shut his eyes as he thought. What was to become of him? If he couldn't protect Mother, then what? “I have to take care of her now and try and pull of the biggest contract we've had in years! I needed you Cicero. I needed you there, not here!” They shouted, needing to release the anger they felt towards him. He had been the one person Scrump could trust.

“You're right..” Cicero sighed as he coughed up a bit of blood, spitting it out to the side as he lifted his head to see Scrump still staring at him with black eyes that were somehow burning.“Cicero has neglected his duties and in turn our Mother. For this, Cicero is truly sorry.. I shall stay here, for I am safe in this sanctuary. Only you and I know the words to enter. Yes, Cicero is safe here...” he said, his voice falling and sounding melancholy. 

“I think that's for the best.” Scrump said as they grabbed their bag from their back, placing it on the floor, and pulled out a small pack of food. They handed it over to Cicero along with a small sack of gold. “Use this to buy any supplies you need in town.” They instructed as the man took what was given and listened closely to them. “I'll return to check on you in a week's time. Despite this.. stunt, you're still my friend, Cicero. I am still The Listener and you, The Keeper. No matter what Astrid thinks, The Brotherhood is nothing without us. The change to the old ways will just take more time now.” They sighed as they leaned back against the step, staring at the ceiling with their hands behind their head. Without Cicero's help in the Brotherhood now it would be much more difficult to work, and more lonely.

“Anything you need Listener, Cicero is still here to serve” he said as he leaned over into their line of sight. Scrump's eyes focused on him now as they smiled faintly. 

“Loyal Cicero...” They said in almost a whisper as they gazed up at him, his fiery red hair hanging down near their face as the fool disregarded personal space, a common trope with him. The Listener reached up slightly, putting a gloved hand against his cheek as he peered down at the Bosmer. After a moment, they pulled their gaze away and focused on a long forgotten skeleton against a wall, keeping their hand in place against his cheek.“What have we gotten ourselves into?”


	2. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this fic, Cicero is going to the Dawnstar sanctuary so I can keep better track of him and time. The canon of Skyrim will be bent a bit to make sense.

5th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 201. (Five months earlier)

From Dawnstar to Riften, that was the plan. The small wood elf had arrived in Skyrim just a month before to see the land, wanting to simply travel, nothing too exciting. Scrump had a plan on where they were going to walk so they could view each hold of the land. Before Riften, Whiterun would come first. Scrump looked forward to trying the Honningbrew Mead before the Black-Briar Mead found in Riften. After that stop would then be Riverwood then onto Ivarstead before finally Riften. For now however they were just concentrating on getting to Whiterun. As they walked, Scrump looked around, admiring the environment and felt thankful that it seemed to be warming up considerably. Dawnstar had been chilly, something that wouldn't be missed. Winterhold was a city that Scrump was less than thrilled to visit, even considering skipping it all together. 

Their steps were soft as they walked on the path, seeing guards more often now. Whiterun couldn't be to much farther. Scrump was on the younger end for a Bosmer, being around fifty years old, being a young adult in relation to the human races here. They were normal height for a Bosmer but felt towered over by the local Nords who looked down at the elf whenever they talked. Their dark brown hair was pushed back and short, shaven down on both sides, leaving a low mohawk and a longer strand that was done in a braid. A bag on their back held everything they needed for traveling; a bed roll, food, water, gold, and of course some wine for the road. As they walked, Scrump squinted their dark eyes, seeing a scene in the distance and a conversation they couldn't make out near a farm.

The elf walked normally, not knowing what the confrontation was about. Soon, the second person left the other, along with a wagon, and went back up to the farm right by the road, leaving the remaining man yelling and throwing a fit. The wagon was facing the way the elf had come from, towards Dawnstar, with a horse waiting to go once more. In the back of the wagon was a large sealed up wooden box. Scrump frowned as they tightened their grip on their bag's straps as they got closer, prepared for the worst, but didn't touch the dagger on their hip. As they got closer, they were sure met with an unusual scene. A very short jester was there, facing the back of the wagon he had been riding in, mumbling to himself. A jester? When was the last time Scrump had seen a merry man? By the condition of his clothes it had been quiet a while since the man had received a new outfit. As they were walking by, avoiding eye contact, a voice rang out that made the Bosmer nearly jump out of their skin. 

“Argh!! Stuck here! Stuck! My poor mother..” A high pitched voice wailed as the man looked on at the large box in the wagon, a hand on it as he sighed, “Poor mother..” He whined before Scrump let out a soft sigh and stopped in their track and went back, feeling pity for the poor fool. They couldn't just leave him.

“Hey, uh, what's the problem?” The Bosmer asked, looking at the wagon before down at the man. Jeez, he really was a tiny man. It was nice to finally look down instead of up like they were so used to. 

“Poor Cicero is stuck! Can't you see?” The man replied as Scrump leaned over to inspect the wagon as the man continued to speak. A broken front wheel. “I was transporting my dear sweet mother. Well, her corpse, she's quiet dead” He continued on, giving a giggle after he talked, making Scrump look down at the man, Cicero was it, with a raised eyebrow. Just who the name of Mara was this man? His tone had them on edge and the way they talked about the corpse was unnerving. “I'm taking my mother to a new crypt.. But, argh!! Wagon wheel, damnedest wagon wheel! It broke! Can't you see!?” He shouted, putting his gloved hands on his head, clearly at the end of his rope and perhaps his sanity as well. Scrump just looked at him, eyes wide, waiting for him to finish his ranting and raving. Should they just walk away? Say good luck and leave? “My mother has waited so long to go to her new home but we can't go in this condition!”

“Is there anyway I could help?” They asked, hoping that they could get out of the situation quickly but jumped slightly as Cicero clapped his hands together and did a little dance in place. Okay, this was the weirdest situation so far in Skyrim. The dance was then followed up with more talking from the man as he looked up at the elf with sparkling eyes and a wide smile.

“Yes! Oh yes! Yes, the kindly stranger can help!” he cheered as he looked back at the farm where the man from earlier had returned. “Go to the farm. Just over there.” He instructed as he pointed up to the home. “Talk to the farmer, Loreius.. He has tools, he can help me, but he wont!” he shouted again, his fists balling up, “Why won't he help us!?” 

“You asked him already?” Scrump questioned, seeing the farm and the man from earlier on his porch, looking out at his crops but kept catching glimpses at the pair on the road, clearly on edge.

“Of course poor Cicero has. We asked so very nicely but he refuses to help! I offered him coin but he told us to get lost, before he called the guards! But Cicero can't move mother with a broken wheel!” He whined as he crossed his arms and looked up at the farm with a deep frown. “Convince him to fix my wheel and the shiny, gleamy gold is all yours!” He said, looking up at Scrump, waiting for a reply. 

A soft sigh left before the response came, “Okay, I'll go talk to him.” This better be quick, how hard could it be for them to convince a farmer to do the right thing and help out a fellow person? Well, Cicero wasn't quiet normal, that much was obvious, so many it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.

“Oh thank you stranger! Thank you so much! Convince him to help poor Cicero and we'll be on our way.” he whined as he then turned back to the boxed up coffin, talking to his mother inside, telling her it was okay and someone was helping. They would be on the road again soon thanks to the elf. 

Scrump looked at the wagon again before up at the farm and let out a sigh. At least with the coin the man was offering they could grab an extra drink in Whiterun. Scrump walked up the path to the farm and looked up to the house, seeing the man on the porch leaning over the railing with a sour look on his face. 

“And what in the name of Oblivion do you want?” His deep voice growled out once Scrump stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“That little jester, Cicero, needs your help.”

“You think I don't know? He's already asked about half a dozen times already. The answer is no, I'm not helping him. Actually... I have an idea on how we can fix this. There are guards on the road, just tell one of them that freak stole from me. I'll get him out of my hair and I'll give you some coin for it. What do you say friend?”

Scrump's face twisted in a frown as they listened to Loreius. Why was he so reluctant to help the man? All this was so unnecessary. He was more willing to get an innocent man arrested rather than help him on his way. If he had just helped the first time, Scrump would of passed Cicero on their way to Whiterun.

“We both know that's not the right thing to do. If you help him now it'll settle the issue sooner. He just wants to be on his way and out of your hair.” Scrump said calmly, looking up at Loreius as the man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, I suppose so..” he mumbled before standing up straight “Fine, I'll help him. Tell him I'll be there soon” he said as he turned and went into his home, allowing Scrump to walk back over to Cicero who was still mumbling and talking to himself. When he noticed Scrump, he turned to them excitedly, eyes dazzling as he held his hands together. 

“Well? Is he going to fix my wheel?” He asked excitedly as he went up to Scrump, leaving only about a foot of space between them. 

“Yes, he said he'll be back in a few minutes to help out.” Scrump explained, looking over their shoulder to the house before back at the jester. “Just watch out for him. He wanted me to lie to a guard about you.. Get you arrested.”

As Scrump talked, Cicero's face lit up like a child with a sweet roll before it dropped slightly, the spark in his eyes disappearing for a fraction of a moment. The facade slipped before he shook his head and reached out, grabbing and shaking Scrump's hand in both of his own hands. “That doesn't matter! You convinced Loreius and now he'll fix Cicero's wheel! Thank you stranger, thank you so much!” he chimed happy as can be as he let go of their hands and dug into the pouch on his side and handed the stranger a small bag of coin. “You've show Cicero and mother such a kindness, I shall always remember your generosity.” he said as he gave a small bow. 

A smile appeared on Scrump's lips as he talked, happy that this had turned out for the better. Cicero would get to head off and Loreius would be rid of him. Still, Scrump was worried. What if they left and Loreius decided to lie to a guard anyway. “Uh, Cicero, would it be okay if I make sure Loreius fixes your wheel? I don't want you to be stuck here again.” They spoke, feeling their face warm up slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed for asking to stay. As they spoke, the Imperial looked up at Scrump, a soft, shocked look on his face. Someone was showing him true kindness. He didn't even have to ask yet this person wanted to stay. 

“Why yes, you can stay with Cicero to make sure we get moving again!” He happily rang out, confused and still shocked but tried not to let it show through. “Say, what is your name, stranger?” He asked as he went around the front to the house and gently pet it. 

“Scrump” They replied as they followed Cicero, watching the horse for a moment before looking down at Cicero. 

It only took a few minutes for Loreius to come down to the wagon after grabbing his tools, and just as promised, he fixed the broken wheel up, good as new. Scrump talked with Cicero so the farmer was left alone to his work, knowing that the Nord was annoyed by the jester. Even if his voice was very abrasive, Scrump didn't mind one bit. He was a colorful character and seemed relatively nice and friendly. From talking Scrump found out he was indeed heading to Dawnstar. Something about having a home there and an area to lie his mother to rest. Scrump truly wished the best for the odd man, knowing how hard this must have been. Finally when Loreius was done, Cicero thanked him profusely before the farmer went back up to the house. Cicero was ecstatic as he got back up into the wagon and grabbed the reigns for the horse, ready to go. 

“Thank you, Scrump, for making sure Cicero and mother were able to move once more. I fear without your help I would never of gotten on the road again! I will never forget this kindness from you. May our paths cross one day in the future.” The man said, the biggest smile plastered on his face before he was off, the wheels turning perfectly as he went down the road off towards Dawnstar. 

Scrump doubted they would ever see the man again. He was fun to talk to but they were headed in opposite directions now. Hopefully he could rest his mother soon and find sanctuary in the cold town near the sea. The Bosmer looked at the farm before back at the wagon, seeing it moving along as the hoofs of the horse gently clicked on the stones. Scrump let out a deep breath before turning and heading back towards Whiterun. Maybe two drinks were in order from such an odd encounter now.


	3. Honorhall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old hag at the orphanage isn't as kind as her name implies, someone should do something about that.

10th of Sun's Dawn, 4E 201

Scrump had just arrived in Riften, the long journey from Dawnstar all the way there finally paying off. It was only their second day in the town but already, they were ready to leave. All the talk of thieves put them on edge. It wasn't like they had much in the first place but it wasn't worth the risk. They enjoyed the warmer weather down here and the soothing sound of water when out on the docks. It was a nice place minus the pickpockets. The Honningbrew was better than the Black-Briar Mead, liking the sweet taste much more than what this town offered. Oh well, at least they had tried it anyway. 

The time that was spent there, Scrump had noticed the orphanage and whenever they saw the children outside, they seemed melancholy and hopeless. From talking with a few of them, they revealed the issues plaguing their home and it went by a single name; Grelod the Kind. She was cruel and unwilling to let anyone adopt the poor children. From talking to the kids, Scrump was disgusted with the woman. Something had to be done... There was another adult there however, Constance Michel, who should have been in charge of the kids, not the old bat. 

On the third day, after dinner, Scrump left their inn room and silently walked the streets, staying to the shadows. They got to the front door of Honorhall Orphanage. They slowly opened the door, staying as silent as possible as they shut the door, crouched low to the floor. The only lights that were lit still were in the common room for the children, illuminating the room infront of Scrump slightly. Once they entered however, they heard an on doing conversation. Grelod was scolding and yelling at the children as usual, calling them worthless and no good to anyone. It was infuriating to hear the children being abused but they needed to wait. The children mumbled as that they loved her before getting into bed as Grelod blew out the candles and went into her room. There were quiet murmurs from the kids until they were told to shut up and go to bed. Scrump stayed still and silent, her eyes getting used to the lack of light as the children slowly fell asleep. Scrump leaned into the room, looking at the beds and when they were sure they were asleep, the elf sneaked across the floor and eventually made it to the room where Grelod was in. As the elf opened the door and then closed it, they could hear the old woman. 

“What are you doing in here? I told you to go to sleep you brat!” The lady scolded from her desk in the little nook located in her room, a book open and a few candles lit. Scrump couldn't help the smirk on their face, hearing her and being the only one to know that they would be her death. Scrump stayed crouched before standing up right behind her. The woman slammed her hands down on the table before standing up and spinning around “I thought I told you-!” She started before looking at not a child, but a Bosmer. “W-Who are you? Get out before I call the guards.” she spat before the elf just smirked and pulled out the dagger on their hip from its sheath. Before the woman could yell or call for help, Scrump stabbed the dagger into the old hag's neck. They pushed the blade all the way in, before slashing it out, spreading blood onto the wall next to them. Grelod fell to the floor, her gurgles being heard as her hands went up to her neck before her eyes unfocused and she was gone. Scrump shook the dagger out, splashing some blood onto the wall. They grabbed the blanket off of the bed in the room and wiped the the blood off before putting it back into its sheath. Scrump crouched back down and peeked a head out from the door, seeing all the kids still asleep. They let out a sigh of relief before sneaking past the sleeping children and out the front door, going back to the inn, The Bee and Barb. 

The next day, Scrump went down to the ground floor and ordered breakfast, acting surprised when they were informed of the death of the orphanage owner. After eating, Scrump left the inn and went outside, seeing towns folk around the orphanage while the children were outside, not sad, but celebrating the death of the abusive elder. They were talking about another child, Aventus Aretino and mentioning something called, The Dark Brotherhood. Scrump walked over to the kids, kneeling down to their level as a few came over, grins on their faces. 

“What happened here, dears?” Scrump asked before the children giggled in delight. 

“Grelod the Kind is dead! Aventus said The Dark Brotherhood would kill her and they did! This is the best day ever!” One little girl exclaimed excitedly. 

“Who is Aventus?” 

“Aventus used to live here,” a boy answered “he ran away back to his home in Windhelm just north of here. He summoned the Brotherhood! He really did it!”

Windhelm. Scrump wasn't excited to visit Windhelm after being in the cold of Dawnstar, but Scrump was curious. They wanted to find this Aventus child.. Well it was a new day, might as well get to the bottom of this. Scrump thanked the children before going back to the inn, gathering their supplies and returned the key to their room. Once outside, Scrump checked their map and headed out of Riften, going north to Windhelm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll be getting to the sanctuary next chapter. In my first game I killed Grelod the same way as Scrump before knowing about Aventus.


	4. We Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grelod is dead but that doesn't mean no one knows who did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I'm so sorry this is such a long chapter! It's mainly set up but I tried to keep it interesting! Ya know what comes next chapter though...

11th of Sun's Dawn , 4E 201

The journey to Windhelm was mostly straight forward, if not freezing, thanks to the path to the city. Scrump stayed bundled up as they walked, keeping their head down once the snow started to fall. Why in Oblivion did they come to Skyrim? The south was fine but going back up North was something the elf did not want to do. They powered through until they got to the city. It was so cold here and Scrump wasn't too keen on looking around and exploring at the moment. 

Upon entering the city, the explorer was delighted that the first building in front of them was the inn, Candlehearth Hall. Scrump went inside, quickly shaking off and stomping the snow off of them before going to the lady behind the counter. After only a few minutes, they had the keys to the downstairs room and a tankard of mead. Scrump changed their clothes, getting dry, before leaving the room with the mead in their hand. Once upstairs, they got close to the fire in the hearth, letting out a deep breath once they sat in a chair. There were a few other Nords inside, a couple of them giving the elf a dirty, disgusted look. The elf didn't mind them as they started to drink, letting the mead and the fire warm them up. 

As Scrump practically became one with the chair, dozing off slightly from the comfort of the fire, they suddenly opened their eyes when they heard two Nords talking at a close by table. “Did hear about that Aretino kid? People say he's trying to summon The Dark Brotherhood.” He said before giving a hearty laugh “Poor kid, doesn't he know they barely exist anymore?” he said, shaking his head as the woman sitting with him spoke up. 

“I feel pity for the boy.” she said with a soft sigh. “In that house all alone. His parents were taken too early. To summon those assassins he must be at the end of his rope. I hope he's safe here all on his own. He's too close to those greyskins for my liking.” The woman said, venom in the slur she spoke. 

Scrump was used to hearing the slurs and degrading language when it came to the different races. Elfs Khajiit, and Argonians frequently got the worst of it. Either way, it still made them angry hearing the hate in the voices of others. It wasn't anything Scrump could fix but they did take note of what the two said. The kid lived near the Grey Quarters, presumably near the line of the district. Scrump would look around the area tomorrow after a good night's sleep. Another thing they picked up on was the continuous talk of this Dark Brotherhood. They had heard the name mentioned in the past but didn't pay it any mind and had forgotten about it until hearing it again just that day. Seemed like the group was disappearing and their reputation was being ruined. Maybe tomorrow they would get more answers. When it was close to 10pm, Scrump finished the last of their mead, placing it down on a table with other dirty dishes. They walked down to the room, locked the door behind them and lied in bed. Scrump only took of their boots, wanting the extra layer of clothes to keep them warm as they cuddled into the blankets and soon feel asleep.

That morning in the inn, Scrump sat at a table, being a fly on the wall and listening in on conversations as they ate breakfast and slowly woke up. Just more talk about a war being fought that Scrump had no interests in. They didn't live here so why care? They would be gone in a few months time anyway. The elf stood up after finishing their meal and returned to their room for an extra layer of shirt and grabbed a coat, pulling up the hood as they finally left. The morning wasn't as cold as when they had arrived the night before but the wind that blew around them was chilling to say the least. Scrump went over to the grey quarters where the Dunmar lived. A frown formed on their face seeing how much more the area was neglected when compared to the rest of the city. Here in Skyrim the elves were seen as lesser. Scrump walked around, noting each building, knowing they would need to stop into the shops so that they could support the repressed citizens. After about half an hour, Scrump stopped at a home that was close to the north side of the city right above where the Dunmar lived. Was this the home where the child lived? They weren't sure and didn't want to barge in, they needed confirmations. Scrump ran into a guard first as he was walking past and headed to the Blue Palace. The elf asked them who lived in the house they were standing near and the guard replied simply. 

“That's the old Aretino house but, be careful.. People think the boy, is back in there and trying to summon The Dark Brotherhood.. I would move along and not get involved, elf.” He replied before walking off, back on his regular patrol. 

That was all Scrump needed to hear. This was the right house after all. They went up to the door on the left hand side of the walkway and gave a gentle tug to open it, only to find it looked. The Bosmer let out a small huff as they locked around, making sure the coast was clear. They knelt on one knee as they pulled a lock pick from their pocket. It took a minute but without too much hassle, they were in. The lock clicked as they finally hit the right spot and gently opened the door. When inside the dark, lonely home, they could hear mumbling from above. They walked up the stairs and looked at where the talking was from. What they weren't expecting was the skeleton of somebody with a child stabbing what looked to be flesh while being encircled with lit candles. 

When Scrump got closer, a floor board creaked, making the child whip his head around, mid stab. His face lit up as he stood up, his gaze fixed on the shrouded person in front of him. “You came! I knew you would! I preformed the Black Sacrament over and over until you came! A member of The Dark Brotherhood... Wow..” He spoke, totally star struck with what he thought was a member of his group. 

“Uh, I think you-” Scrump started, unable to finish before the boy interrupted. 

“I need you to kill Grelod the Kind, at the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. I was sent there after.. after my parents died. Grelod is horrible, she's mean to everyone! So, I ran away. I came home, did the ritual, and now you're here to kill Grelod the Kind!”

“Yeah uh, about Grelod.. She's actually dead already.” They said, feeling uncomfortable with being connected to a group they didn't work for. 

“Wait really?!” he exclaimed happily “Wow! You're good! I didn't think you guys were that amazing. I guess I should of expected as much huh?” He laughed before going back into the room where he preformed the ritual and grabbed what looked to be a large silver plate. “I know it's not much but you can sell it for some coin, hopefully it'll fetch you a nice price.” He said as Scrump looked at the child before taking the heirloom. “I want to be an assassin like you one day..”He really thought they were in this Brotherhood. Well, at this point there as no reason to to bother explaining the misunderstanding to him anymore. Plus they had something to sell. With only a few more words being exchanged, Scrump left the house, feeling pity for the orphaned kid. 

Scrump stopped into Sadri's Used Wares to sell the heirloom. They were given a a bit under one hundred coin for it but they didn't complain, not expecting much in the first place. While they were there, the elf stocked up on supplies. The bought all of the steel tipped arrows and iron tipped arrows along with some bottles of healing. After buying what they needed and talking to Sadri himself, Scrump left. They went down the road slightly and grabbed lunch at New Gnisis Cornerclub. Scrump stayed in there as they ate some deliciously cooked meat. Scrump stayed in there, talking to the owner, discussing Windhelm and how unfairly the Dunmar were treated. Some other patrons came in for food and/or drink, all of them talking lively, knowing they were safe in there. Scrump spent a few hours in there, getting some ale to sip and enjoy. When the sun started to set, the Bosmer said goodnight and left, going back to Candlehearth Hall and went to sleep shortly after having a quick dinner. 

The next morning was as cold as ever, snow still falling in the city. Scrump left their room soon after breakfast, all bundled up to stay somewhat warm. The elf walked around, exploring the city now fully. When going back to the Grey Quarter, Scrump even ran into a poor orphan girl. Scrump gave them plenty of coin in exchange for flowers. The elf sat with the Nordic child, keeping her company for a while. What pulled them away was a courier that came up to Scrump. They stood up and went over the man as he pulled out a letter and held it out to Scrump. 

“I got a letter for you, your hands only” He said as Scrump raised an eyebrow, looking down at the paper before up at him.

“Wait, who sent this?” They asked, knowing that no one ever sent the elf letters. There was no one in Skyrim that knew them really. 

“I don't know, didn't ask questions. Scary guy in dark robes, couldn't see their face but they sure did pay a lot to get that to you.” He said before walking off to make the rest of his deliveries. 

Scrump watched him walk off before opening the letter. What was inside was a black hand print with the words, “We know.” written under it. The elf froze in place as they just stared at it, feeling terrified with the two simple words. They quickly folded it back up, shoved in a pocket and left after saying goodbye to the child. They needed to leave the city. Scrump rushed back to the inn, dropping off the key and grabbed the last of their things. Scrump wasted no time in getting out of town, walking west of Windhelm. They kept the hood up over their head, keeping their face down. The walk was much longer than they thought it would be but eventually made it to Nightgate Inn. When they arrived, they rented a room for a day before grabbing food and drink. They locked the door behind them and kept barred up in the room. The night went slowly, as Scrump did not leave the room. They fell asleep eventually, passing out sitting up in bed and leaned against the wall. 

During the night however, once everyone in the Inn was asleep, someone was picking the locks. Scrump was foolish to think they could run. When the door opened, Scrump was still asleep but to keep them out, a cloth with a potion soaked into it was placed over the elf's mouth and nose. After breathing once, their body went completely limp. They were lifted by one of the two darkly dressed Nords before they were then taken from the Inn. Scrump was lifted up on the back of a horse and after being tied down, the trio rode off into the night.

Hours later when the potion wore off, Scrump groaned and whined, feeling nothing but wood under them but at least a fire was keeping them warm. They peeked their eyes open, vision blurred as they sat up and glanced around. This was not the room they fell asleep in. They quickly blinked until their vision was more clear, finally able to see three figures at the far side of the room, all on their knees with black hoods hiding their faces. Before they had time to react, a voice came from the right of Scrump and when they looked up onto a book case, there was a woman, covered in black and red light armor with only her eyes showing. 

“Ah, you're finally awake. We've been waiting for you.” She spoke casually like this was a normal occurrence.

“W-Where am I? Who are you?” Scrump asked, their voice still heavy with sleep as they tried to get completely out of their haze. 

“That's not important. You're safe, warm, and dry. The pressing matter here is that you stole a kill from us, The Dark Brotherhood, which I, Astrid am the leader of. That hag in Riften, Grelod the Kind was our contract. It was a good kill. But you need to repay us.”

“Repay? Repay how?”

“Well you saw our company behind you right? One of them has a contract on their head. I want to see if you can figure it out.” She said, a smile in her voice even if it wasn't visible. “Once you kill, you're free. So who will it be? Who's blood will you spill?” She asked as Scrump stood slowly, legs weak as they stretched out, back hurting from the night on the floor. 

Scrump turned to the three people on the floor and slowly went over, dagger in hand. They talked to each one, getting as much information as they could so they could make an educated decision. It could easily be any of them. The Nordic man was probably guilty of killing an innocent while the woman in the middle was nothing but a bitch. Speaking to the Khajiit however was the most damming. After thinking it over, blocking our their pleads and demands to be let go, a choice was made. The Khajiit said it himself, someone would most likely have a hit on him. With a simple thrust of their blade into his neck, pulling it out after twisting, he was dead. The other too yelled at hearing the noise of death next to them before the body hit the floor. Scrump got up and walked back over to the kidnapper as they wiped off their blade. 

“So, was it him?” They asked, looking up at the woman. 

“That doesn't matter, but what does matter is I told you to kill someone, and you obeyed. I think you would be a perfect addition to our little family. Think it over and come to use when you make the decision that you want to join us.” Astrid said, swinging her leg absentmindedly over the side of the bookcase. “Our sanctuary is located west of Falkreath. It's under the road, away from prying eyes in Pine Forest. When you get to the door, answer it with this phrase, 'Silence, my brother'. We look forward to seeing you.” She said before tossing a key towards Scrump. 

The elf was silent as they left the cabin, not recognizing where they were. The scenery wasn't the most pretty when they left, seeing nothing but a few sickly trees and water that reminded the elf of a swamp. The sunrise caused it to look green and a grotesque brown in the area. Looking to the right, they noticed what seemed to be the city of Solitude. Scrump noticed their pouch of supplies along with their bow and arrows was out on the steps, waiting for their owner. They picked it all up before taking out a map and checked to see where they were in relation to the cabin they left. Great, it was a bunch of raised land in the middle of all this water. They would have to try and find the most dry path to get down to Falkreath. Why couldn't they have brought the Bosmer closer to the south? 

They left the area, being careful not to fall into the water or get wet at all. It wasn't the best journey but they kept walking south until they reached Morthal. After getting food and resting their feet, they were on the road again. After continuing south, they arrived at Rorikstead. Once there, they hunkered down inside of the inn. Tomorrow they could continue to the town of Falkreath. 

The whole night the elf thought over the offer from Astrid. Did they really want to join a group of assassins? Let alone a dying group of assassins? They still wanted to explore Tamriel, having a few more provinces to visit but hell, they usually joined some type of guild while exploring. They decided that it would at least be worth it to check the Brotherhood. Scrump was usually pretty stealthy and didn't have issues with killing people who deserved it. The people they killed had hits on them so they had reason to die, right?

The next day, they continued south, eating as they walked. They followed the roads and paths until they hit outside of Falkreath. It took a while of looking but after a little while, they found what they were looking for. Just under the path they found it, the large black stone door carved carefully with a skull and skeleton. As they approached, they stopped as an other worldly voice could be heard saying, “What, is the music of life?” It asked. The elf was silent, being taken back from the sudden voice.

“Silence, my brother” they answered with as much confidence as they could us. 

“Welcome home.” the door whispered to the elf before the door opened a crack, allowing Scrump to push it open and enter. They took a deep breath as they pushed the door open and stepped inside, shutting the door behind them. The sanctuary was musty and eerie as soon as they started down the stone stairs, getting deeper into the sanctuary before Scrump saw her, they saw Astrid. Her hood was off and face reviled now as they looked up at Scrump and smiled. 

“Oh, so you made it? I was sure you would show up.” She said with a smile as she stood up straight. 

“So uh, what happens now?” They asked as they glanced around the room, noting the different items and the map on the table. 

“You start your new life. You're part of the family now. This is our sanctuary and the safest place in all of Skyrim for us. Get comfy.” They said as they turned and grabbed a set of armor and set it on the table. “This is your new outfit. It will help you keep to the shadows and you'll be relatively silent. Now, go change and talk to Nazir. He's Redguard so you can't miss him. He'll give you some contracts as I work on a bigger job for you.” She said before sending them on their way. 

Scrump took the armor as they walked down the stairs to their right. They had really just been thrown into this situation. It was strange but might as well roll with it at the moment. When they entered they were all circled around a small child, everyone laughing about how she had tricked a man before killing him. Seeing the family all in one place was odd but when they got close, attention was brought to Scrump. Everyone knew about them. They had heard how the elf stole their kill but how Astrid also gave an invitation to them to join. Finally, a new member of the family. Scrump introduced them-self, a Bosmer from Valenwood. They had explored Elsweyr and most of Cyrodiil before ending up in Skyrim. Then everyone else introduced themselves to the new assassin. 

First was the Breton child, Babette who was also a vampire. Then there was Festus Krex, an elderly mage who already felt like a grandfather (if said grandfather was an assassin). Arnbjorn spoke up for a moment, introducing himself and saying he was Astrid's husband before he returned to his forge to work. The Dunmar woman, Gabriella, spoke next, her voice kind if not mysterious. Then lastly there was Veezara, the last Shadow Scale assassin in Tamriel. When the others were done and walked off to continue what they had been doing, Nazir introduced himself to Scrump. He took them into what looked to the dining room and gave them information on their first contracts. Three simple kills spread across Skryim. Nazir told them to be back in two weeks time to collect payment. Scrump took out their map to make a mental note of how to travel to all three areas to kill the poor fools. Scrump stayed in the sanctuary that day, eating with the family and talking with some of them, even if the elf was a bit uncomfortable still in this new environment.

The next morning, Scrump headed out with a small bag of supplies and went out to the first contract. Up first was the beggar Narfi, in Ivarstead. This made Scrump feel bad but at least now he was no longer in misery. After him, Scrump went north and headed to the outside of Anga's Mill to kill the next target, Ennodius Papius. Finally it was back to Dawnstar to kill the miner Beitild. The three contracts took Scrump just under two weeks. They were able to kill all of them cleanly with either their bow or their dagger. No one saw the Bosmer, only the victim they left. Maybe they were really made out for all of this. It was now the 5th of Rain's Hand when Scrump returned to the sanctuary. They let out a deep breath as they headed down the stairs, frowning when he heard a familiar voice. 

“-It is her voice we follow! Her will! She IS The Dark Brotherhood! Do you dare risk disobedience and surely, punishment?” The voice said manically as Scrump neared the last set of stairs until they saw him. The man from the road a month ago. The jester was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time, Cicero will come into play next chapter. Thanks for sticking around!


	5. Mother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You do of course, know who the Night Mother is right?” He asked only to see Scrump shake their head slightly, making Cicero's heart hurt, feeling a pit in his stomach for a moment as well. They didn't know about Mother? Their unholy matron? How could they not know? Did no one ever tell them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause between chapters. I was in the middle of writing when a bunch of big changes happened in my family and personal life. I never forgot to write this, I just didn't have the time!

5th of Rain Hand, 4E 201

He was here.. That jester from the road. Was he actually a member of The Brotherhood? Scrump never would of thought the mad man from the road had been an assassin. The elf just stood at the foot of the stairs, listening to everyone going back and forth. It was clear that not everyone wanted Cicero there but a couple were happy to welcome him, or at least give him a shot. They watched the group talking before they slowly started to disband to allow the jester to get comfortable. As Scrump went to talk to the Imperial, Astrid stopped them. 

“Come to me tomorrow for a new contract. Take the rest of the night off. And don't forget to check in with Nazir.” She said before going up the steps where Scrump has just left. 

Everyone was going back to their usual duties, Gabreilla working on ingredients for potions, Arnbjorn working at the forge, and the others dispatching to other parts of the sanctuary. How ever, Scrump was no longer interested at the moment in finding Nazir for their pay, that could wait. The elf pulled their hood off their head as they walked over to the mumbling man as he talked to himself and gave little chuckles and giggles that were being restrained. The elf gently reached out and set their hand on his shoulder with a simple, “Hey Cicero.”

As their hand touched his shoulder, he tensed up and jerked as he spun around to see who had come up. The expression worn on his face was a mix of confusion and anxiety before quickly relaxing as a smile spread across his face. “Oh hello, hello! Wait, oh wait! I know you!” He said as he now gave the elf his full attention. “From the road, yes! You're Scrump, the kindly stranger! You helped poor Cicero and our Mother, we're here now because of you!” He chimed with a big grin, as he reached out and grabbed Scrump's hand and gave it quick and firm shakes. “Thank you again friend! Cicero did not know that you were a part of the family, if only I had know.” He chimed as he then let go of their hand. 

“Oh uh yeah about that, I just joined a few weeks ago.” They explained, not put off by Cicero's odd and erratic behavior. “I just got back from my first contracts.” 

“You're first contracts!?” he gasped, eyes lighting up “Oh those are always so very, very special! You'll have to tell Cicero all about it once I get Mother settled.”

“Right your mother.. she's in there huh?” They said, looking at the giant crate behind the jester. It was the same one that had been in the wagon when Scrump helped him before. Her coffin was in there but, why was she here?”

“Yes! But she's not just my mother, she's OUR mother, she is mother to all in The Brotherhood. The Night Mother is finally here.” he said as he happily looked at the crate before turning to Scrump just to see the confusion on their face. Cicero let out a small but unsure laugh. “You do of course, know who the Night Mother is right?” He asked only to see Scrump shake their head slightly, making Cicero's heart hurt, feeling a pit in his stomach for a moment as well. They didn't know about Mother? Their unholy matron? How could they not know? Did no one ever tell them? “You don't?.. Oh...” he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Scrump again. “Well The Night Mother is our unholy matron. You see, the undying spirit of woman who birthed the child of Sithis, and killed them! In his honor” He said with a giggle in his words. “She hears contracts from The Black Sacrament and tells the Listener. She only speaks to the Listener you see but there is no Listener.” He said, sounding genuinely sad at the fact there wasn't someone to hear the sacraments. “Cicero has not been given that honor, no..” He sighed before putting on another happy face. “Ah but Mother is here now! We're back with the family and she will speak again, I know it!” 

Scrump listened closely as Cicero talked and explained everything to them. This was a lot to hear all at once. The Night Mother, Sithis, a Listener, it was a lot to absorb. It seemed like The Brotherhood wasn't what it used to be, at least not what Cicero had known before. There had been no talk in the sanctuary about anything Cicero seemed so knowledgeable on but they wanted to know more. “I've heard of Sithis but, who is he?” They asked before Cicero spoke back up to eagerly tell them of their figure of worship. 

“Sithis is like the coldness of space, or the terror of midnight... He IS the void..” he explained with a slightly menacing grin. “Each person we kill is sent to Sithis, in the void. He is our Dread Lord so we are his children.” He explained, causing Scrump to give a small nod, only partly understanding. 

“Well I'm glad you're here Cicero, I look forward to getting to know you better.” They said causing Cicero to bow his head and smiled once more. 

“Oh yes, Cicero is overjoyed to be home! Mother will be settled and Cicero will continue to keep her. I shall tell you all you wish to know.” He said as he looked up at them as he stood up straight. He let out a nervous laugh, putting a hand on his chin. “Do forgive me, but shall I address you as Sister or Brother?” He asked, not being able to tell the sex of the elf in front of him. Scrump's voice was mostly monotone and they weren't shaped in favor of any sex. Cicero could only hope he didn't upset the new member of the family. Scrump smiled and gently shook their head, putting a hand out, telling him there was no offense. 

“Neither please. Just Scrump is fine.” they answered. 

“Alright, whatever makes you comfortable.” He said before giving another gentle bow. “Cicero bids you, farewell.” 

The Bosmer smiled, feeling even more welcomed to the family since Cicero was respecting their preferences so easily. It was a simple but it was much appreciated. They nodded towards him after he bowed and gently waved goodbye to him as they walked off. The elf was finally home for a night and they could relax for a moment. They went over to Nazir eventually, talking to him and getting their pay over for the three contracts. The two talked for a little while, discussing each kill. They were all meant to be easy for the new recruit and truly they weren't difficult at all. The most challenging thing about the contracts was the traveling all over Skyrim. When they were finished talking, Scrump went up the stairs from the dining area to the beds and lied down in the one that they had claimed. They only bothered with taking their boots off before falling asleep, napping for around maybe an hour. It was hard to tell time underground.

What woke Scrump up that night was the smell of food cooking over a fire. The elf woke slowly, stomach growing at the presence of food. They slipped on their boots once again and went down to the dining table, looking at the family as they all talked to each other. It looked like everyone was down there except for Cicero. Babette called out to the others that dinner was ready. Scrump walked over, yawning before seeing the warm bread on the table along with tankards filled with what seemed to be water. From the smell alone, Scrump knew that vegetable soup was on the menu. Everyone got up with their bowls, getting each one filled before sitting back down. Scrump took their spot next to Gabriella as they all started to dig in. The topic of discussion seemed to be focused on the arrival of the Night Mother and her keeper. Astrid's tone was serious as she told them all this meant nothing. They weren't going back to the old ways. The old ways brought The Brotherhood down and they only survived because of the way Astrid ran things in Skryim. Scrump stayed quiet as they listened to the different view points of the members, making a mental note on everyone’s stance. 

Festus wanted to welcome Cicero and Mother with open arms, he seemed eager to go back to he old ways and rules. Gabriella was also more in favor of the old ways but had hesitations when it came to the eccentric keeper. Babette seemed slightly conflicted since she was the oldest member here. She had been around for longer than them all. She used to worship Sithis and The Night Mother but it seemed she was unwilling to go back to that way. She argued they were only here because of Astrid's leadership and she would continue to follow Astrid's word. Veezara seemed indifferent, telling Astrid he was still loyal to her. Nazir was also one who was against Cicero being there. He expressed his hatred for mimes, acrobats, and other types of entertainers, but he hated jesters the most. The corpse in their home made him uneasy but he would deal with it since it was The Night Mother. Arnbjorn, unsurprising took his wife's side. He already hated Cicero after getting off on the wrong foot right away. When Scrump was asked on their take, they simply shrugged, being careful not to blatantly side with anyone. 

“I don't know. I just think we should be welcoming. He is a member of the family after all.” They said before looking back down at their meal. Seemed most people already found Cicero annoying on day one and were unwilling to change their minds. 

As everyone finished, they started to leave the table as did Scrump. They grabbed a wooden plate and put bread on it along with a tankard. Going over to the cauldron, they filled a bowl before walking up the stairs back to the beds. The family had mentioned that Cicero was residing in the room near Babette's so that's where Scrump headed. Before going down to his room however, they peeked into the sitting room where a large glass mural of Sithis was. Now however, there was a giant stone coffin placed in front of the stained glass. The Night Mother's coffin. They gazed at the stone for a moment from a distance before going down to Cicero. The man was humming to himself as he cleaned up the space he would call his room. It was clear no one had lived there in some time from the condition it was in. Shelves were on the ground, dust and dirt covered everything, there was even a hole in the ceiling letting the outside spill in, but the Imperial was slowly making it more of a home. 

“Cicero..” Scrump called out as they entered the area, a soft smile as they held up the plate and bowl. “You weren't at dinner.” They said, setting the food on the table after cleaning a spot for it with one of many rags Cicero was using to clean the area. 

“Oh thank you, Scrump” he said as he set a chair up that had been on the ground. “Cicero has just been so busy with getting mother settled you see. I only just now got to here. It needs some work but Cicero does not mind! I am very thankful to have a room to call my own.” He said, a smile never leaving his face as he sat at the table and started to eat. To his surprise however, Scrump didn't leave. Instead they sat on the bench across the table from him. 

“So why did you come here, Cicero?” They asked, giving him a moment of pause as he chewed on some bread. 

“Well Cicero was not given much choice in the matter. This is the only sanctuary left. No where was safe. Sweet Cicero protected Mother for so long until we found this sanctuary was still remaining. This is the only hope left for the Brotherhood.” he explained, trying not to go into detail about his past. “I just hope they can respect our unholy matron.. For to dishonor her would..” he said, looking to Scrump expectantly, waiting for them to finish his statement but the wood elf just looked at him, slightly confused. 

“Would what?..” They asked after a moment to Cicero's disappointment. Maybe they just forgot?

“Oh you are silly! You of course know the tenants! The first states, 'Never... dishonor..” He started, going slow, hoping and expecting them to remember and follow him in remembering the tenant. When Scrump was silent however, he continued on with a soft frown. “the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the wrath of Sithis.” He finished, less enthusiastic now. “You were.. never told them?” he questioned. 

“No, I didn't know there were tenets.. You said there was more than one?” They asked, wanting to know everything they could. Clearly there were two very different ways of handling things. The willingness to learn however, made Cicero sit up straight with a smile, a small spark sent back to him. He excitedly talked to them about the tenants through bites of food and spoonfuls of soup. 

The tenets were simple rules to Scrump. They couldn't understand why they stopped being enforced. Two was to never betray or reveal secrets of the Brotherhood. Tenet three was to never disobey or refuse an order of a superior in the family. Obviously Astrid was the self declared superior but it didn't seem right to Scrump. Four was to never steal from a Dark Brother or Sister. Then finally five was to never kill a Dark Brother or Sister. These made sense to Scrump. They were simple guidelines with nothing crazy or outargues. It seemed simple to not invoke the wrath of Sithis if that's all you had to avoid. Scrump didn't talk much as Cicero did enough for the both of them. They didn't mind, he was obviously not used to talking to another person as seemed to be letting it all out. 

“So what do you do as Keeper then?” They asked as Cicero took the last sip of his soup. 

“Oh Cicero simply takes care of our Mother's body. Oils it, preserves it, keeps it safe and happy. Make sure she is not disrespected.” He explained simply as he tidied up the dishes. 

“Were you always the Keeper?”

“Oh no, no, no, of course not.” he said as he stood up, dusting off his legs. “Cicero was an assassin for years and years. Then one day, there was no Listener or Keeper. Our Lady was brought to the sanctuary and the Black Hand voted dear, sweet, Cicero to look after her body. It is a great honor to hold my title.” He said with pride but there was a certain sadness in his voice but Scrump was unsure as to why. He was loyal to the old ways and the Night Mother. Then why did he sound so somber? Scrump also didn't know what the Black Hand was in reference to but they would ask another time.

“Well, the old ways sounded like they made us who we are... I hope that some of that can at least come back.” They said softly and quietly, afraid someone would hear. Most of the family so apposed to the idea. “It sounds like Gabriella and Festus Krex are willing to go back to how it was.” They told him as Cicero wiped down more of the table. 

He knew that the old wizard was the only one to speak up for him when he arrived so hearing that Gabriella was as well was a bit of a surprise. They could sway the others possibly. If they had enough people on Cicero's side. “Thank you Scrump for being so welcoming to Cicero and Mother. I can't wait to know you better” He said as they stood up.

“Likewise” They said as they took his dishes and headed to the arch way to leave. “Just don't rock the boat too much. Astrid is really not keen on you being here. She feels threatened..” Scrump informed . “I'll be leaving tomorrow for another contract but I'll see you before leaving.” They said as Cicero just listened. It was so strange to him that someone else was thinking of him. This random Bosmer wanted to help him but above that, the simple idea of them saying goodbye before a contract was something he hadn't experienced in years. Scrump waved goodbye before Cicero did the same before calling after them. 

“Stay safe!” He called before he was left with the silence in his room, but it wasn't long until his rambling and giggles once again filled the condensed space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give SlipperySkell a shout out for some great ideas and headcanons that I'll end up sprinkling into this fic!


	6. Raldbthar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 7/1  
> Fixed many spelling errors and rewrote sections to sound more fluid. <3

6th of Rain Hand, 4E 201

The next morning, Scrump woke up right before breakfast, a bit sore as they got dressed. A couple of the family members were still asleep in the beds up in the large sleeping quarters. The elf got dressed but kept the cowl down and off of their head for the time being. They knew that after breakfast they needed to see Astrid and go off to get the next contract in action. They went down to the water fall in the sanctuary, the one under the stained glass mural of Sithis and across the way from Arnbjorn's forge. Scrump knelt down on the edge of the water as they cupped their hands. They leaned over and gently splashed their face, letting out a deep breath once the warm water hit their face. They looked down into the reflective water, letting out a soft hum as they did their braid, making it nice and neat once more. Then they were done, they glanced back down into the water to see if the braid looked good but when they looked, there was another person they saw walking over. Scrump smiled slightly as they looked up to see the Keeper looking at them. 

“Good morning Cicero.” Scrump said as they dried their hands on the cloth part of their armor.

“Well hello Scrump! It is such a good morning indeed!” He cheered as he sat down at the edge of the water, a tankard in hand. Cicero was already dressed, minus the shoulder piece or his belt that he wore on the outside to bring the outfit all together. It was strange to see him not one hundred percent put together, even his eyeliner was missing. Once he knelt, he took off his gloves and dipped a tankard down into the water. “Have you received your contract yet?” He asked excitedly, looking up at Scrump as the assassin stood. 

“Not yet, I still need to talk to Astrid.” They replied as they slipped their own gloves on. “Will you join us for breakfast?”   
“Oh no, Cicero must attend to mother first. No time to eat right now I'm afraid.” he replied as he simply shook his head, convinced that he would have to eat later in the day.“Cicero has much to do” 

“Well alright, just make sure you don't forget or anything alright? I'm not sure when I'll be back from this contract yet. Astrid said it was import after all.” They said before hearing Arnbjorn walking down the steps from his and Astrid's shared room. He cast nasty looks at the two before going to the dining room, not saying a word to either one of them. It was obvious he disliked Cicero but Scrump hadn't wronged him. Maybe it just took him a while to warm up to others. Scrump turned back to Cicero and gave him a kind smile, “I'll see you when I get back alright? Don't let anyone give you a hard time.” They said, giving a wave before going where Arnbjorn had come from, knowing breakfast wouldn't be too far off.

Cicero nodded as he offered a big smile to Scrump before glancing at the lapdog they called Arnbjorn, still smiling, having to keep face even if he was hated. As Scrump left, the fool happily called out their motto, “Kill well, and often!” He watched them leave before glancing up at the stained glass and let out a small sigh. What had this organization turned into? This wasn't the Brotherhood he remembered. But then again, he didn't like to remember all the pain and heartache from those days either. His eyes had seen far too much death and destruction that it was better to just repress and lock away those memories. No matter what he tried, the ghosts of his past never fully went away. Poor Cicero craved interactions from other people but at this point, it felt foreign to him. Being without another soul to talk to for so long didn't sit well after so many year. Maybe later in the day he would join the family finally for a meal. Hopefully by then everyone would of cooled off and be less hostile towards the Imperial? Cicero walked back up to where The Night Mother was being kept, laughter and talking soon erupting from him once again, finding company with himself and the corpse in the room.

Scrump went up the steps to where Astrid's room was, being careful to not intrude. They didn't enter as she finished putting her hair back, turning once they heard Scrump coming up the stairs. She gave a sly smile as she walked over, clearing her throat before speaking. “Oh hello there, you're here for your contract yes?” she questioned before moving over to the table, pointing on the map at the city of Markarth, just west of the sanctuary. “There's a woman named Muiri, wants an ex lover killed. Rumor has it that she's preformed the Black Sacrament. Go there, see what she wants and complete the contract. You can keep the reward, just don't be messy, we're trying to build up our reputation here.” She said as she looked up at Scrump from the map. “You can find her in The Hag's Cure or The Silver Blood Inn. Head out after breakfast. May Sithis guide you.” She before Scrump thanked her and walked down and over to the dining room.

Once breakfast was done, the elf gathered their bag, making sure to have their gold and plenty of arrows. They weren't too worried about supplies, knowing they could get more in Markarth once they knew where to go. As they left, they said goodbye to Babette and Gabriella and even leaned over the railing in the room where Babette was in to tell the pet frost spider, Liz, goodbye. Admittedly they didn't like spiders but maybe having an oversized one living in the same space as them would convince them that arachnids weren't bad. So far, it wasn't working. When the chill from their spine left after seeing Liz, they finally headed out, getting on the road, and making the hike over to the city of Markarth. 

It took the whole day of walking but finally, they arrived at the city. The elf was luckily used to walking from so much traveling but it was a new land for them, a land that they had only explored a small amount of. They went into the gates of the old Dwemer city, taking in the sights of the ancient ruins. Scrump thought it was amazing that the city had been made by the Dwemer that disappeared long ago. There was so much history here and the Bosmer wished they were simply traveling again so they could learn of the culture and history. Alas, they had a job to do and they intended to do it well. Scrump headed up to the shop where Muir was said to work at. They soon came across her and talked with her about the contract. Some jerk off named Alain Dufont and a woman in Windhelm who wasn't in the original contract or deal but it was just a bonus really. Scrump had already made the silent decision to not go to Windhelm again at the moment. They just weren't exactly feeling the freezing colf again. The assassin got a room at the inn and grabbed dinner in there since the sun was already setting outside. The next morning, Scrump was back on the road, heading all the way east to Raldbthar. Alain would have bandits with him so they had to be careful once they arrived. He was nothing but a con man who had damaged Muiri and in Scrump's opinion, this was a long time coming. After walking most of the day, Scrump slept again at The Night Gate inn, this time staying in a different room from last time. The inn was perfectly placed since it wasn't too far from Raldbthar. They could slip in early the morning and kill the bandits as they slept.

\---------------

Alain Dufont was dead, and so were all of his friends. Arrows in most heads and throats slashed from the dagger which had been shethed again. Muiri was disappointed that her other target wasn't dead but it wasn't apart of their original deal. They thanked Scrump and gave them their gold before rushing off, not wanting to be seen with the assassin. Getting the reward, Scrump frowned when looking into the coin pouch they had received. They had killed at least an additional seven people just to get to Alain and to Scrump, this pay hadn't really been worth it. They left the city, right after, needing a good bath. On their way home, almost as soon as they got onto the main road, it was dark. Scrump was on guard the whole time, watching out for any trouble that may have been lurking. Only a few arrows were used on the way home which was a big win in their book since when they arrived home, it was midnight. It had been five days since they had left and to be home again felt nice. They entered the sanctuary silently and let out a deep breath once the door was closed, knowing they were safe. 

They walked in quickly, exhausted from the long days out on the road, and went up to the sleeping quarters. Everyone seemed to be asleep but two were missing, Veezara and Gabriella. Seemed they were out on contracts. Scrump didn't check on Babette or Cicero since they had their own rooms. It wouldn't be surprising however if Babette was out giving her vampire status. Scrump set their bag down at their own bed before grabbing a towel and a bar of soap from their own dresser. The silence of the sanctuary was something that was welcomed after all their hard work. They didn't have to talk to anyway until the next morning and that was a refreshing idea. Their feet moved silently against the stone flooring as they neared the small pool of water in the sanctuary. The assassin stripped when they got to the water, setting everything next to the patch of night shade that grew in front of the pond. Scrump dipped a hand into the water, making sure it wasn't freezing before slipping in. They let out a content sigh as they slowly sunk down, just trying to relax as the water slowly ate away at the grime on them. They went under the water, holding their breath as they just existed in the stillness and the silence of the water, thinking of the days on the road. Five days and finally home... They surfaced slowly, pushing their hair back before grabbing the soap and started to finally clean up. After a few minutes they made their way over to the waterfall and stood under it as they cleaned out their hair.

While under the waterfall, they didn't even notice the large stone door at the entrance opening nor the string of illegible talking and giggles. The elf was facing the wall that was behind the waterfall underneath it, their mind off in their own world. They slowly turned around, wanting to sit near the shallow side once again. Their black eyes opened up, feeling relaxed and sleepy, ready for bed already but a sharp gasp left them at seeing a man walking towards the water's edge and kneeling at Scrump's clothing that was tossed haphazardly. It was clear that it was Cicero near their clothes, a bag hanging off his shoulder. Scrump backed up slightly and sunk down so just their head was showing. Cicero looked up at them and smiled, standing up straight and waved.

“Oh hello! Cicero did not know you were back already.” he said casually as Scrump moved out slightly from the waterfall, using an arm to cover up. Luckily the water around them was moving enough to not give a clear view of Scrump under the water. Scrump just stared at him for a moment, eyebrows knit together. He really just came over and wanted to talk huh? Right in the middle of this.

“Yeah, uh, I just got back.” Scrump said as Cicero put his bag down, took off his gloves, and started to look over their armor, seeing if there were any rips or tears in the clothing. “...Where were you?” They asked, noticing the bag that seemed full of something.

“Cicero was just out getting ingredients for Mother's oil” He said as he gently lowered Scrump's pants into the water and started to gently rub them get rid of the blood and dirt on it. Scrump just watched the keeper as he cleaned their clothing so casually. This fool was confusing to say the least. Without any prompting he was just cleaning their clothes. Why in Oblivion was he doing this? “How was the contract? Any issues? How many did you kill?” He asked, looking up at them with a grin before looking back at their pants as the water slowly got more clear the more he rubbed the dirt out of their clothes. Scrump started to slowly moved closer once he looked down again, keeping only their head above water as they watched him. 

“It went alright. Had to kill about seven people before getting to the contract.” They said as they got to the edge of the water near Cicero, pressing against it and crossing their arms as they placed them on top of the stone and dirt. “Didn't pay very well. Had to go all the way near Windhelm too.” They huffed as Cicero took the pants out and started to clean their gloves. They wanted to ask why he was doing this but decided against it. He was an oddball and at this point, Scrump just wanted to go to bed anyway.“Just glad to be home.” They sighed as they looked up at the man as he finished the gloves. 

“I do wonder how long the client waited. Without a Listener no one can hear the Black Sacrament.” He sighed sadly “Who knows how many others haven't had their prayers heard?” Cicero wondered aloud as he grabbed the rest of their armor but Scrump gently reached out and put a hand on his arm. 

“Hey I got the rest. I appreciate it, Cicero.” They said as the Keeper looked over at them, freezing slightly from the touch to his arm. He didn't pull away from the touch but it was a feeling he really wasn't used to and it startled him slightly to be touched. “I would hate to hold you up.” They said before he gave a nod. 

“Yes, yes of course.” He said before giving a smile and slowly moved his arm away as he grabbed his bag and stood up. He dried his hands off on his own clothing before slipping his gloves back on. He looked up at the mural, the outline of the large coffin faintly visible. “Cicero shall see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Scrump.” he said before heading up the steps to go to his room, humming to himself.

“Goodnight” Scrump called before looking at their clothing, just staying in the water for a few moments. He really was so strange but there was a certain sincereness from him in what he did. He was so nonchalant about the situation that had just happened and it was a wonder if he even had boundaries. He was troubled, that much was clear but from what, that was unsure. Scrump wouldn't ask yet for it was not their place. They slowly cleaned off the rest of their clothes, thankful of course that he had decided to help out.

Scrump pulled themselve out and put on their robes, letting out a sigh as they picked up their damp clothes. They walked quietly back to the sleeping quarters, hearing snores from the old Festus as they hung up the clothes from a small line over their area. In the morning they would put it near a fire to truly dry and get warmed up, but now it was time to sleep. As they lied there, all that they could think of was that fool. His particularly strange voice and his costume he was never seen without. What in the name of Sithis happened to the poor man? He had to of been through something to act like this, right? Everyone here judged him to quickly and too harshly. Scrump could tell that the man was worth getting to know, even if he was extremely eccentric at times to say the least. Scrump wasn't awake for much longer as they thought of Cicero, their tired brain trying to focus even as they drifted in and out of consciousness.


	7. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character development and chilling!

11th of Rain Hand 4E, 201

Home again. Scrump was truly grateful to be back in the sanctuary once more, not out on the road. First thing that morning, they reported to Astrid, telling her about the contract and that it had all went smoothly. It seemed like she was pleased with Scrump's work, the client was happy, and everything went of smoothly. This had been a contract that, in the past, would have been taken care of by a Silencer. That was the old Brotherhood however, not Astrid's Brotherhood. There were no silencers, no speakers, and of course, no listener. However, in Astrid's eyes, Scrump was more than proving to be a valuable asset to be used. The option was given for Scrump to rest in the sanctuary before they had to do more contracts. The Bosmer did take this offer but went to talk to Nazir for more contracts, wanting to be ready by the time they left. The contracts were just some more pitiful souls that would soon be joining countless others in the void once met with the assassin. Scrump thanked Nazir before wondering off into the sanctuary. 

It wasn't hard to find who Scrump was looking for. The murmured and hushed talking lead them up to the Night Mother's coffin where Cicero was, chattering to himself and to the corpse that was inside of the (thankfully) closed coffin. He was cleaning off the stone that kept her inside, keeping it in the best shape possible. As they entered, Scrump cleared their throat and smiled when Cicero looked up, giving a wave to him. 

“Good morning, brother” Scrump greeted as they sat down at the table against the wall but faced out towards him, watching as he hopped up from the floor and went over to sit across from the elf. 

“Greetings Scrump!” He said as he wiped off his hands. “To what does Cicero owe this pleasure hm?” He asked, never complaining about them wanting to be around him but he just couldn't comprehend another person wanting to spend their free time with him willingly.

“Well you said you wanted to hear about my contracts so I thought I could tell you now.” They explained as his face brightened more. “Unless you were busy”

“Oh yes! Cicero most certainly has time to discuss such momentous occasions.” he said, clearly more excited than most people to hear about cold blooded assassinations. “Start from the beginning, how did you join our little family?” 

And so, the next half hour was spent explaining how they were found by the Brotherhood. About how it had only been a few days after meeting Cicero on the road that they ended up killing Grelod. They explained how they went to Windhelm and found the boy who preformed the sacrament before Scrump even knew of the job. Next was being taken to that shack near Dawnstar where Astrid gave them the test before leaving the offer to join. During the explanation, Cicero spent it mostly just listening to the elf, only talking when he wanted to add some commentary or give his own perceptive. He never took over the conversation which Scrump thought would happen at minimum one time. Cicero was much more considerate than perhaps thought previously. When Scrump was done with that story, they paused as Cicero spoke up.

“Why did you kill Grelod the Kind? You didn't do it for that Aventus kid, so why?” he asked, head cocked to the side slightly. 

“Well I uh..” Scrump started, glancing away slightly before looking down at the table they sat at. “I was an orphan myself.” They said with a sigh, picking at their nails a bit nervously as they started to tell this man about their past, something they didn't share with many. “My parents were actually travelers just like me. I was always by their side until one day. They hired a crew for a boat heading to High Rock. My parents payed them but that wasn't enough for them. We didn't know they were bandits.” Scrump said, mostly monotone as the events played in their mind. This was something they had lived with for so long and it wasn't anything new. It was just apart of them. “I heard them kill my parents. But they couldn't find me. They tore that place apart looking for me, no witnesses you know? They took the boat to shore, lit it on fire and left.” They said, picking even more nervously at their nails. “I was able to escape. As the wood burned and fell, eventually a hole freed up and I was able to crawl through and into the water. Went to shore, waiting for the fire to stop... I knew they were dead but I couldn't accept it without seeing them.” Scrump said, now leaning back in their chair and smoothed their hair down as they looked off again, this time looking at the coffin as they talked. “When the fire stopped, all I could find were their burnt bodies on what was left of the rubble. Nothing was salvageable. We lived on the road so everything was on that boat. I stayed on the shore for a few days until a Dunmer woman found me. Took me to Camlorn and I was placed in the orphanage.” They explained as they glanced over at Cicero for a moment. 

Cicero sat there silently, listening to every word. He knew this was an important step for Scrump. Talking about that couldn't of been easy. They thought of the age they had been when they were orphaned; ten. That was extremely young for any mer, considering they could live for hundreds of years. He didn't say anything, his yellow tinted eyes just staring at Scrump, knowing that wasn't the end of the story. 

“It wasn't all that bad.. The woman who took care of us was kind but not her husband.” Scrump said more quietly, moving both hands to their thighs and fidgeted with the cloth part of their armor. “He hurt us, touched us. We learned to pretend to be asleep when he was around so we wouldn't be bothered. Then, when I became of age I left. It was hard for me because they only went by Breton age. I was tossed out when I was eighteen even though I wasn't old enough in mer years.” They explained, shaking their head. They were so immature at the time, not being able to handle being on their own. “I came back and killed that man for hurting me and everyone else. I didn't want the others who left behind to live that reality as well. That was my first time killing another. Then I went on the road and just traveled. I went from High Rock, then back to Valenwood where I was born, Cyrodiil, and then here to Skyrim.” Scrump told, slowly looking back up at Cicero as they placed their hands on the table. “I killed anyone who I saw hurting others. Grelod was no different. She was abusing those kids and she had to pay.” They finished, going quiet again, waiting for him to speak. 

The jester listened well to the elf, taking in every word, processing everything they had said. It was a lot to take in all at once. He reached out and without hesitation, placed his hands on top of Scrump's. Scrump looked at their hands, feeling their cheeks warm from the contact before looking up at him as he talked. “I'm sorry that the world was once so cruel to you. Our family will keep you safe here, forever. Those days are over and the hardships were not for nothing.” He said, his voice not as high as it usually was, a first for Scrump. The Bosmer just listened to him, feeling a small chill from hearing this new tone. 

“Thank you” they said before letting out a nervous laugh “I'm sorry I went on, it just kind of came out.” They said before he quickly shook his head. 

“Oh no, no, no!” He chimed with a large smile on his face, his voice going back to it's normal high pitched tone. “Cicero is glad you felt like sharing. It is an honor that you trusted humble Cicero with your past.” He said, giving their hands a squeeze, noticing the color on the cheeks of the other. He truly did feel more of a connection now, able to tell that this wasn't information that Scrump gave up freely. “Cicero shall always be here to listen to your trouble. We're in this together! Now, tell me about those contracts of yours. You've killed before but never as a member of the Dark Brotherhood.” He said, a smile still plastered on his face, not wanting Scrump to get melancholy from the memories of their past. 

“Oh uh sure.” They said with a gentle smile before talking, moving their hands away from Cicero so they could talk with their hands as well. They told him about the first three contracts given by Nazir. Each one was executed perfectly, no witnesses, no mess, the only thing that took so long was getting to each location. The two talked for a while, Cicero bouncing off of what Scrump told them. He talked about his first contract, something that he remembered even after all these years. No one ever forgot their first kill in life or their first in the Brotherhood. Soon Scrump loosened up once again, a small smile on their face as the two of them just talked. 

Eventually, it was time to eat lunch and Scrump dragged Cicero down to the dining hall. If the elf was there for him, maybe he would be much more comfortable around more of the family. Arnbjorn came in, sitting down at the table, arms crossed as he looked over at the two. “I see the new meat decided to join.” He scoffed, seeing the jester joining the group for food finally before Festus came in as well, looking over at Arnbjorn with a frown. 

“Oh can it, can't you leave Cicero alone for ten minutes?” The old man scolded, thanking Nazir as he finished up the food. Veezara and Gabriella were still out on contracts so there was less food that had been prepared though they would be back by dinner. They had chicken breast with bread. Arnbjorn got up and immediately grabbed some chicken, putting a nice pile on his plate and got a second plate for Astrid. He left after giving a huff, wanting to say more, voice even more of his negative feelings towards Cicero but it wasn't worth it.

Festus and Nazir sat at the table as Babette took her food and went back to the potion room, right up the stairs. Cicero happily chatted with Scrump but pulled Festus and Nazir into different conversations. Festus joined in, still wanting him to feel welcomed but Nazir wasn't exactly up for talking with a clown. He only said a few words, not interested with encouraging his erratic behavior. He ate faster than usual, leaving the dining hall as to avoid talking to Cicero. Scrump just shrugged him off, at least he wasn't as hostile as Arnbjorn but it was still discouraging to see him not being so friendly towards Cicero. Hopefully time would change what he thought of their keeper. 

Soon after, Scrump went to Babette, wanting her to teach them how to make potions. They wanted to mostly know how to make health potions and some poison. They seemed the most practical to Scrump but later on, after learning these, they would eventually ask for help on more. The vampire was more than happy to teach Scrump, glad to have another person show interest in their craft. Time passed quickly as they learned, and soon enough, it was once again time to eat. Scrump found Cicero before they pulled him down to the dining hall once again so he could eat with them. Veezara and Gabriella were back by then and was getting caught up with the rest of the family while Cicero mumbled to himself causing the rest of them to ignore him to the best of their abilities. Scrump talked with the family but didn't forget about the imperial next to them, always chatting with him so he wouldn't feel alone. By the end, Scrump and him got up together to leave. Cicero was rambling on about something that the mer didn't quiet catch but just nodded even if he was primarily talking to himself. 

Scrump walked with him until they got to the Night Mother's new home. Cicero turned to Scrump, putting his arms up casually against the door frame so Scrump couldn't follow further. It was a bit humorous to them seeing someone so tiny trying to be assertive. They tilted their head however, unsure as to why they were being stopped now. 

“Cicero must bid you farewell for now, Scrump.” He said, bowing his head down and even crossing his legs for added flourish. “Mother needs tending and as Keeper, I must preform my duties.” He said as he looked back up at the wood elf. They gave a nod and smiled a little, glancing into the room at Mother's coffin. 

“Alright Cicero, well I'll see you tomorrow before I go off on my next contract.” They said with a smile, giving him a wave as they turned to leave. 

“Sleep well!” the manic jester called back before quickly closing the door. He locked that door and the second door on the other side, sealing himself inside. 

Scrump stopped when they heard the lock clicking and turned around, looking at the door curiously. They stood there for a moment before quietly making their way back over, kneeling on the ground, and listened to the door, hearing movement from the Imperial inside. It wasn't long until he started to talk but no one ever talked back. He was speaking to the Night Mother, asking her questions; would she choose a listener? Was this place really suppose to be home? He begged her, pleaded with her to choose a listener in this new sanctuary. They needed to rebuild the Brotherhood but there was no way to do that without hearing her words. Scrump truly felt pity, hearing him talking to something that would never talk back. It wasn't fair to him. He was the most devoted person here by far, why couldn't hear the matron's words? 

Scrump slowly lifted themself off of the ground and went over to their bed. They felt bad for listening in on his one sided conversation but they were curious. Cicero was desperate for answers and for someone to hear her words. Hearing him in those moments told them that he really had lost it a long time ago. He was talking to a corpse who would never speak to him. It was sad to know that no matter how much he worshiped or devoted his life to Sithis and The Night Mother, he wouldn't get the reward he wanted. Scrump slipped of their boots, having never changed out of their robes from the day, and got into bed, straining to hear more of Cicero's voice as they drifted off but he was much too far away to hear anymore.


	8. Silence Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid's paranoia backfires in the most unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some questions on a few specifics that I wanted to clear up real quick. 
> 
> For Bosmer ages I just double that of a human's. Scrump is about 50 years old so that translates to 25. I also head canon that during these events, Cicero is 40 (give or take). 
> 
> My heights are also Scrump standing at 5'6 and Cicero at 5'1. (I like him very small okay?)

15th of Rain's Hand, 4E 201

The day Scrump got to stay at the sanctuary went by all too quickly to the assassin. It was nice to actually spend time there but now it was back to business as normal, back out on the road for contracts. They went out and completed a contract each day for four days, able to return home late at night as long as they left right before or after breakfast. All of their contracts were luckily not horribly far from the sanctuary, unlike their first three from when they had joined. Scrump was already fitting in great and to their surprise, they saw Cicero talking to more family members. 

He would speak to Festus Krex who was the friendliest after Scrump. He did find Cicero a bit overwhelming at first but he put up with his behavior and his particular way of speech. They were all misfits here so why turn him away? Cicero even branched out into talking with Veezara and Babette. They would listen to him for the most part but Veezara seemed indifferent towards the issue of the new and old ways. As long as he got to kill he didn't care about the rules. Babette on the other hand was around before the fall of the Brotherhood. She remembered the old ways and did reminisce with Cicero on the past. Could he perhaps convince them to join his side? It was a long shot but he was willing to make the effort. It seemed like Scrump was on his side so maybe if more joined his side then they could revived the old brotherhood with or without Astrid.

That night, Scrump arrived after everyone had eaten dinner. They walked into the sanctuary, sleepy and still eating what was left of their sweet roll when Astrid called Scrump over from her room. She looked up at Scrump seriously as they motioned the elf over. Scrump raised an eyebrow as they stuffed the last of the treat in their mouth and went over, to inside the room. Once inside, Astrid shut the door behind them before turning to speak. 

“I have some serious concerns regarding Cicero.” She said with a frown as she stood in front of Scrump again, looking down at them. 

Scrump just looked up at her, internally panicking. Were they in trouble for talking to him? Serious concerns? What was going on? “What about Cicero?” they asked as Astrid just shook her head and huffed. 

“That fool has been acting... erratic. I'm afraid he's truly mad. But I have more concern than just that. He's been locking himself in the Night Mother's chamber and talking to someone in hushed but frantic tones. I fear treachery.” 

“Astrid, I think he's just talking to himself.” Scrump said gently, not wanting to sound condescending to their leader. “He does do that that a bunch..” 

“You think I don't know that? No, this is different. He's talking to someone. I'm entrusting this with you because when he has these meetings, you're out on a contract.” She explained as she crossed her arms. “Find out who he's talking to. Hide in that room and find out who he's conspiring with. He will most likely meet with who ever he's been talking to again tonight. If you go in there, you're likely to be seen since there's no where to truly hide.” She said before smiling. “Hide in the coffin, pick the lock and slip in before he gets there.”

“You want me to hide in there? With the corpse of our unholy matron? Isn't that incredibly disrespectful and uh, gross?” They questioned with a frown. How in Oblivion could Astrid ask that of someone? That was defiling a corpse and not just any corpse, the Night Mother.

“Yes, it may be but they'll never look in there. Besides, she's a victim too. He's using her as a pawn so he can get the power he thinks he's entitled to. Now go, before he and his ally meet again."

“Yes, mistress” They said with a nod before leaving the room. Scrump knew that Astrid was paranoid with Cicero around so there was no reason to talk her out of it. They would just humor her and do as she said. 

Scrump left the room and walked over to the sleeping quarters. They set their bag on the bed along with their weapons, letting out a sigh. They might as well go speak with Cicero, get this taken care of before going to sleep. They headed off to his room and peeked in, seeing him writing in a journal. Scrump tilted their head slightly before knocking on the stone wall and walked in. 

“Good evening, Cicero” They said before the jester turned and looked at them with a smile.

“Oh hello, Scrump! It is so very nice to see you tonight.” He chimed as he closed the journal and moved it to the side. “What can Cicero do for you?” 

Scrump let out a sigh as they sat at the table on the bench across from him. “Well, Astrid is a uh, a bit paranoid to put it lightly.” They told him in a soft tone, not wanting to be too loud. “She thinks your conspiring to over turn her with someone.” 

The Keeper frowned deeply as he listened to them, giving a disgusted look. “What!?” He shouted quickly, shaking his head. “Cicero would never! Cicero is insulted at the very thought!” The man shouted before Scrump quickly shushed him. 

“I wasn't suppose to tell you. Astrid wanted me to spy on you but, well I trust you.” Scrump explained, his expression calming slightly at their words. They actually trusted him? “I knew she was mistaken when she told me. I'll tell her later that you've only been talking to the night mother. Just keep a low profile, she feels threatened. I'll set this straight.”

Cicero was quiet as they spoke, his mind still focused on the trust. Scrump trusted him. Someone actually trusted his word. It was something he wasn't used to. The last time was years and years ago when the Brotherhood was what it used to be. He gave a nod as he let out a deep breath, calming himself down. “Thank you for your trust, Scrump.” He said, offering a smile to them. “It is appreciated that Cicero can also trust you as well.” Cicero said as he stood up. He took his journal and placed it into his nightstand drawer. He said as he picked up a small basket and put his dagger into its sheath. “Cicero will be back, I must.. clear my head.” 

Scrump looked up at him and nodded, understanding the need to step out for a little while. They stood as well and followed him out of the room, feeling bad that their leader was so vindictive towards him. “Stay safe.” They called as as they watched him leave, the Imperial waving as he rushed out. The elf let out a sigh as they ran a hand through their mohawk and went down to the dining room. The sweet roll wasn't exactly filling and luckily there was enough left over bread and beef for them to eat. When they were done and felt full, they sat there, practicing some of their magic. They weren't exactly skilled but they did know how to heal others and themselves. They were trying to learn helpful spells for the future and with Festus's help, they could now produce small flame. Scrump still wasn't the biggest fan of fire but it was practical. As they sat there practicing, a few members of their family walked by to go to sleep. Scrump wished them all a good night until the room was silent. 

The elf got up, stretching slightly as they walked, saying good night to Liz before going out into the large common room. Arnbjorn wasn't at his forge anymore so it truly felt like night now. Before heading to bed, Scrump walked up the steps and entered the Night Mother's chamber. They gazed at the stone coffin before making their way over to it to appreciate it up close. They put a hand on the closed coffin, gently running their fingers across the masterfully carved stone. How could Astrid ask them to hide inside? That was beyond disrespectful and against the very first tenet. To dishonor the Night Mother was to invoke the wrath of Sithis. Scrump had left that detail out when they spoke to Cicero, in fear of him going ballistic. It was something Scrump would just keep to themself. As the young mer was appreciating the stone, a voice suddenly spoke up.

“Poor Cicero.. Dear Cicero. Such a humble servant but he will never hear my voice for he is not the listener.” The raspy voice of a woman spoke, causing Scrump to look around the room in confusion. Who the hell was talking to them? Before they could ask any questions, they looked at the front of the coffin and the voice returned. “I will speak, I will speak for you. For you are the one, you are the Listener.” The voice echoed, causing Scrump to freeze as they heard what was being told to them. The Listener? Them? Why were they being chosen? 

“Why me?..” They asked aloud quietly, feeling like this wasn't real. Were they going crazy as well?

“You are the one, you are worthy.” She spoke before continuing on, “I give you this task, journey to Volunruud. Speak with Amand Motierre when you arrive. Once Cicero returns, tell him the time has come. Tell him the words he has been waiting to hear for all these years: 'Darkness rises when silence dies'.” The voice said before it was silent once more. Scrump just stared at the coffin as they breathed hard and slowly got down onto their knees. It was a lot to take in, hearing the voice of the Night Mother and becoming the leader of the Brotherhood in an instant. It was overwhelming so they just sat there on their knees, staring at the floor. 

Scrump wasn't sure how much time had passed but eventually, humming was nearing the chamber, boots gently tapping on the stones. Cicero came in and paused when they saw Scrump sitting there. “Oh hello, Scrump” he said as he set the basket he had left with on the table. The basket had some flowers in it, ones he had picked for the Night Mother. He tilted his head when the elf didn't say anything and walked over to them. “Is something the ma-” 

“Darkness rises when silence dies.” Scrump said, cutting him off as they just stared at the ground, still absolutely shocked. 

There was silence from the jester as he looked down at the elf. That couldn't of been what he heard. It was just his mind playing tricks on him again right? “What was that?” he asked, watching as Scrump slowly stood up from the ground. They locked eyes with Cicero before speaking again.

“She told me.. Darkness rises when silence dies.” They said again as Cicero stared at them, his eyes growing wide as he took in what was said. 

“She... said that? She said those words to you?” He asked as his hands shook slightly, was this really the moment he had waited for? Over ten years of waiting, was it finally over? Scrump just nodded to his question “But.. But those are the binding words. The signal so I would know, the only way for Mother to speak to sweet, Cicero.” He said a huge smile broke out on his face. “Then it's true! She's back! She has chosen a Listener! She has chosen you, Scrump!” He shouted before frantically laughing from an out pouring of joy. “All hail the Listener!” He cheered as he went over to Scrump and grabbed both of their hands and brought them up as he squeezed them. “ You are the Listener! Mother has chosen well, she has!!” He said excitedly as Scrump started to smile. Before they could speak to him, Astrid came into the room, looking furious as she looked at Cicero. 

“Get away from them you frantic fool!” She hissed as he let go of her hands but started to dance in place, the emotions becoming to much as he chanted to himself about Scrump being the Listener. “Who is your accomplice?” She snapped at Cicero as he shook his head rapidly. 

“Cicero spoke only to the Night Mother! She never spoke to me, oh no! She spoke only to Scrump! She spoke to the Listener!” He chimed happily as the leader looked at the elf. Scrump nodded, confirming what he had said as truth. 

Astrid stared at the pair before going to Scrump as Cicero cheered and celebrated by himself, tears in his eyes. Finally things would be put right. All those years of devotion were paying off. “What is he talking about? Is it true? Tell me what just happened.” Astrid demanded, not wanting to believe his word. 

Scrump just gave a nod as they looked up at her. “It's true.. She told me the binding words.. He never talked to anyone in here, only the Night Mother.” They said as they looked at the still sealed coffin. 

“What? You mean that wasn't just his mad rambling? He was talking to her body. And the Night Mother... According to all that we know, only speaks to the Listener. And she spoke, to you?”

“She told me of a contract. In Volunruud, I need to speak to Amaund Motierre.” Scrump said before Astrid frowned and shook her head, crossing her arms. 

“I don't know who that is... No, no. Listener here,” She spoke, her voice clearly holding anger and confusion. “I don't know exactly what's happening but you still take orders from me, is that clear? Even if the Night Mother talked to you that doesn't change anything, I'm still the leader of this family.” Her voice held a subtle layer of fear, the fear of losing control. The Listener was the leader of the Brotherhood according to tradition. But that was nonsense, Scrump was far too new to lead. Besides they had gotten rid of those traditions long ago.“.. I just need to think about this. In the morning get more contracts from Nazir.” She said before turning and walking out of the chamber, leaving the two behind. 

When she was gone, Cicero rushed back over to Scrump, a large smile still on his face. “I can't believe it! Finally a Listen has been chosen! Oh joy of joys!” he cheered “What else did she say? Did she.. speak of sweet, loyal Cicero?” He questioned as Scrump nodded, giving him a smile. 

“Yes, she said that you've been a loyal servant. She seemed, remorseful that you can't listen to her but she thanks you for your service.” Scrump added, embellishing what was said just a little. 

Cicero listened to Scrump, his eyes filling with tears once again. It was the first time he had heard her words. He had served her well. He had made her happy after so long of caring for her. It wasn't all for nothing. Cicero bowed his head before quickly rubbing at his eyes. “Thank you, Listener.” He said before standing up straight. “This is so exciting!” He chimed as he went over to the table and pulled a flower out of the basket and came back over to Scrump. He had to get on the tips of his toes slightly, putting the steam of a Nightshade behind their long pointed ear. “Things will finally be put right. You have Cicero's utmost confidence.” He said, looking at the elf as their cheeks warmed slightly from the flower being placed. 

“Thank you Cicero, but I can't do this alone. You are the Keeper after all.” They said before letting out a yawn, the events of the day weighing on them suddenly. 

“Oh you must be exhausted, you've been out all day and now you became the Listener! It's been a long, exciting day.” He grinned “You should head to bed, yes. We shall discuss this further in the morning. Give our minds time to clear.”

Scrump nodded at his words, sleeping sounding wonderful right about now. “Good idea.” They said as they let out another small yawn and turned to leave. “Good night, Cicero. I'll speak to you tomorrow” They said as he nodded quickly and waved to them. 

“Good night, Listener!” He called before clasping his hands together, holding them up to his chest as he grinned ear to ear. Finally, someone to call Listener again. He couldn't believe it. There was a fear that when he woke this would of all been a dream but he kept his hope alive through the night. He unlocked the Night Mother's coffin and grabbed the flowers he had picked, placing them all around her corpse and in her arms. The jester just stared at her as he thanked her over and over again, getting on his knees in front of her to pray aloud. She had truly blessed the Brotherhood again by appointing a new Listener. Things would be right soon enough. She had chosen well, Scrump could bring them back to glory with his help. He closed and locked the coffin once more, placing the rest of the flowers on the floor around her tomb before going to his room. He hummed and talked all night to himself, the only time silence fell on him was when he wrote in his journal and eventually when he fell asleep at his table, hunched over with his arms folded and his head resting down. In the morning, he would break the good news to everyone. The silence had been broken!!


	9. Volunruud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Things will pick up soon!

16th of Rain's Hand, 4E 201

Morning soon broke and with that, the family was already awake and getting the day started. Scrump remained asleep, the events of the day before having drained them. It was a lot to take in and the family would soon be hearing all about it. Cicero practically danced into the dining hall, telling the members about what happened the night before. The Night Mother had spoken and Scrump was the new listener! The family seemed bewildered but a bit excited as well. Babette, Gabriella, and Festus all seemed happy to have a new Listener. However, it didn't take long before voices were raised, Arnbjorn telling him that it didn't matter, that Astrid was still in charge. No one would change his mind, the Listener didn't matter anymore, this was just ridiculous. It was Astrid that kept this sanctuary alive and she would not be tossed aside.

Scrump woke up, the yelling disturbing them from their sleep. They sat up and frowned when they heard the voices coming from Cicero and Arnbjorn. Great, what were they arguing about now? Scrump threw on their clothes and slipped into their shoes before going to the railing over looking the dining room. 

“The Listener speaks the will of the Night Mother! To disobey her is to risk great punishment from the Dread Lord himself!” Cicero threatened to the werewolf before the Nord looked up to where Scrump was observing and scoffed. 

“Oh look, if it isn't the Listener. Have you come to grace us with your presence?” He questioned aggressively before grabbing his plate and one for his wife. “I'm surprised you would even be seen with us mortals.” He growled before walking away, leaving the dining hall to be alone with Astrid. 

Scrump just stood there, still half asleep having been immediately yelled at. They hadn't said a word yet someone was already mad at them. The others were all sitting, awkwardly eating in the middle of the commotion. The mer came down the stairs as Cicero met them at the foot of the stairs. 

“Good morning Listener!” He said with a small bow to them before siting at the table. 

“Morning..” They said to Cicero and the rest of the family. They sat down, seeing that Cicero had already grabbed a serving of breakfast for them. The remaining five family members gave quiet greetings before they ate in silence. Scrump shifted uncomfortably as they ate, the silence was deafening. They sighed as they stopped eating after a few minutes and looked up at them. “Okay let me address this.” They said, putting their hands on the table and stood up. “I'm the Listener now but please don't treat me any different. Nothing has changed” They said calmly as everyone actually listened to them. “I don't want this to divide us, I know I'm not in charge and I don't want to be. I don't know what's going on and Astrid said she was going to figure this out. Things should be set straight soon.” They said before sitting down back int their seat after another moment of silence.

“The Night Mother sees something in you.” The mage, Festus Krex, spoke “But you don't know how to lead anyhow. There was no way you would know how to run anything, no offense.” He said with a small smile before going back to eating. 

Hearing the man speak up put Scrump at ease. They really didn't want anything to change right now. Scrump was just being to feel accepted into the family and now, out of no where, the newest member became the highest ranking sibling in the family. At least in the old days they would have been. Things were much different now however and it was unclear as to where Scrump would fall into all of this. 

Breakfast was still quiet but it at least felt as if though some tension was gone. When they were done, Scrump went and cleaned the dishes. Scrump knew they would be out on contracts soon so they wouldn't leave the place messy. It only seemed fair to the mer. When they were done, they went up to Nazir to get the contracts that Astrid told them about. Going up to him, they were told of a nearby vampire that needed killed and an Orc bard in Morthal. The bard was no issue but the vampire worried them. At least they had been working on their fire spell but they were no master. Hopefully they wouldn't even need to use it. It was morning so doing it now was their best bet. After talking to Nazir, they went up to change out of their robes and into their shrouded armor. After adjusting everything, they packed their bag with what was needed and got their weapons. Before leaving the sanctuary, they went down to Cicero's room. 

In the room, Cicero was sitting in front of a mirror, lining his eyes with black makeup. Cicero noticed the Bosmer and looked up from the mirror and smiled at Scrump. “Oh hello there Listener!” He chimed happily “Are you leaving soon? More contracts?” He asked, his smiling getting wider. 

“Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye before I left.” They said as they sat down next to him and took the makeup he was using for his eyes. They took the small wooden stick he used to apply the eye liner and moved the black paint that he used so it was closer to Scrump. “Look at me.” They said, gently reaching up with a hand and turned his head so he was looking at them straight on. A soft smile appeared on their face as they dipped the stick and gently started to apply it to his cheek, right under both eyes. As they drew little hearts under his eyes, they spoke to him, “That Half Moon Mill up the road is owned by vampires. Need to kill one of them. Then up to Morthal to kill a bard.” Scrump spoke, leaning back slightly so they could see if the hearts were even. When they were happy with the placement, they grinned widely and moved their hands down.“There, now you're the Fool of Hearts.” 

Cicero stayed still, a dim blush appearing on his face as he was touched. He didn't speak, not wanting to cause them to mess up but did listen to their new contracts. He looked into the mirror, a gasp leaving him as he saw the hearts. “Oh!” He exclaimed softly as he looked at his reflection. He inspected the hearts, smiling still as he looked up at Scrump. “It looks so nice!” He told them, still smiling. “Thank you, Cicero shall cherish them.”

Scrump laughed softly at the gasp and the excitement in the small man. It was sweet to hear him so excited over something so little and simple. “Looks cute on you.” They said before standing up from the table. “Well I have to leave, don't want to keep the clients waiting. See you in a few days Cicero” Scrump told him as they waved goodbye, offering a smile before leaving the sanctuary.

When they stepped outside, they took a deep breath. It was still early morning, the dew still lingering on the grass of the forest. As they walked to the Half-Moon Mill, they listened to the birds chirp and the sound of their feet softly hitting the stone pathway. It was so quiet and peaceful for the time being. When they came across the mill, the vampires were not yet awake. It was odd to Scrump that the vampires awoke so early in the day as told by Nazir. They had managed to blend in enough with humans but guess someone found out. They did wonder why only one had a contract out on them. The two vampires were named, Hern and Hert. The contract was only out for the man, Hern and they didn't want to try and kill an additional vampire. Nazir warned them that Hert might get involved and that was on the top of their “not dealing with that today” list. 

They set up on the lumber mill, taking an arrow out of it's quiver, and a vile of poison from their bag. This was going to be quick. There was no way Scrump would get up close to them and fight. It was best to keep distance and stay out of side. Scrump coated the tip of the arrow with poison and readied their bow. The lights were on and it was clear they were awake now by the noise that could be heard. Soon enough the door creaked open and Scrump pulled up their bow and readied the arrow. Hern soon appeared, saying something to the other vampire inside before closing the door. As soon as it was closed, the arrow whizzed through the air and pierced the vampire in his chest. Scrump didn't stick around and immediately got down from the mill and rushed into the forest. Loud cursing could be heard as the arrow hit the vampire and Hert hurried out of the house. Scrump knew the poison would kill him but they weren't going to linger to be found out by either vampire. Using side paths, Scrump was able to walk past the mill and continued up north towards Morthal to end the bard. It took most of the day to get there, the cold instantly nipping at them when they neared the cold town. 

It was the middle of the night already and Scrump wanted this done.. They pulled up their cowl as they sneaked into the the Moorside Inn. Everyone was asleep, thank Sithis, this would be quick. They found where Lurbuk was sleeping and while he slept, Scrump slashed his throat, watching as he gurgled on his own blood, confirming the kill. No one else was woken as they left the town and made their way into a forest, one that didn't have any snowfall. They set up their bed roll and a small fire to keep them warm as they slept. They curled up tight, slowly nodding off as sleep claimed them. 

In the morning, Scrump stayed at their little camp for another hour or so, lighting the fire again with their magic. They ate as they looked over their map, still curled up next to the fire. Scrump had no plans of returning to the sanctuary that day. Astrid needed space and one day wasn't enough. When they would return wasn't exactly known but spending at least an extra day away wasn't the worst idea. After looking at the map for some time, Scrump got up, packed up their things and headed towards Solitude. It would be a nice day trip and in the morning they could head home. 

Once inside the walls of the capital, Scrump went into some stores, getting potions and ingredients to make poison. They were still learning alchemy from Babette and now would be a good time to stock up. After eating a dinner, they walked down to the tiny village of Dragon Bridge and rented a room at the Four Shield's Tavern. They didn't make any contact with the occupying Penitus Oculatus, not wanting to be involved in politics. In the morning, they made their way back. It took a large majority of the day but on their way back, they did swing by Half Moon Mill again, making sure that there was only one vampire left. From what they could see, the female named Hert was the only one there now. They continued home, letting out a deep breath as they went to the black door. Once inside, they walked down the steps, glancing at Astrid's usual spot only to find it empty. They went right to sleep, not really wanting to deal with the looks or questions from the rest of the family. If Astrid truly wanted to talk, she would wake Scrump up, they were sure of that. 

When morning broke the next day, the assassin slowly sat up, letting out a loud yawn before getting dressed in their robes. After getting their shoes on, they walked down the stairs and started working on breakfast. Scrump couldn't really cook well but they could make some mean scrambled eggs. They got the food ready and left it out on the table for anyone to grab. Scrump put some on a plate with bread and headed out of the dining hall. The sanctuary was mostly silent, most siblings still asleep. However, when they went up towards Astrid's room, they found her already awake. 

“You're finally back.” The mistress said, not even looking up from her chair next to the table. She stood up as Scrump set the food down, scooting it towards their leader. “We need to talk.” She said before finally looking at the mer. As Scrump nodded, Astrid crossed her arms and let out a deep breath. “Look, something is happening here. I'm not entirely sure what that is but we need to find out. If the Night Mother, like you claim, gave you an order about a contract, we must follow up. We would be mad to ignore what she commands. Go to Volunruud, speak to this Amaund Motierre, see what he wants.” She said as she pointed to the large map on the table and pointed to Volunruud. It was just north of Whiterun, not too far. At least it wasn't near Winterhold and this way they could pick up the delicious Honningbrew mead. “I look forward to your return.”

Scrump listened to them, not saying a word until she was done. They did not agree with how she ran things but they respected her leadership roll. “Yes, mistress.” They said with a nod before leaving and going down the stairs to the common area. The situation was unprecedented to be sure. This was a huge change for all. There hadn't been a Listener in many years and the least experienced assassin had been given this honor. For now they just needed to listen to not only Astrid but the Night Mother. Scrump walked off, heading up to their bed after saying hello to Babette who was already awake and eating. Scrump got into their armor before going to Nazir to confirm the contracts from the other day were complete. They got their pay before going over to Babette, asking her to teach them alchemy once they returned. They had wanted to learn that evening but since Astrid made up her mind, the Bosmer once again needed to leave. The person they still needed to say goodbye to however was Cicero, as usual.

When Scrump walked down to his room, they could hear the familiar humming and chattering from the fool as he went about his morning. They peeked in, seeing him on his bed, scribbling something into his journal. “Morning, Cicero.” The Bosmer greeted as he looked up quickly with a grin. 

“Oh hello, Scrump!” He said as he quickly put his journal to the side and stood. “Cicero sees that you are headed out again. Where is The Listener going now, hm?” He asked, of course taking note of their armor and the bag over their back full of supplies. 

“Well I came down to tell you. Astrid finally made up her mind. I'm going to Volunruud, meeting with this Amaund Motierre.” They informed as they entered the room and leaned on the table. “It's a bit exciting huh? First contract from Mother.” They said as they looked down at the Imperial who couldn't smile wide enough. 

“Oh it's so exciting indeed! It must be very important since it's our first in oh so long! You must hurry there. Sweet Cicero does wish indeed to join you but I must stay here and look after Mother, you know.”

“I know you would come if you could. I shouldn't be too long. I'll return home after talking to him if I need to. Might not even be that big of a deal.” They said with a shrug before standing up straight. “Anyhow, I'm going to head out. Don't cause any trouble Cicero.” Scrump teased with a quick wink.

“Of course Listener, take your time, don't want to rush it.” He said before laughing at being told to not cause trouble. “Oh, Cicero doesn't look for trouble, it seems to find me.” He said, not realizing that his cheeks had gone pink at the wink. “Stay safe, Cicero wishes you well.” He told them, giving a little bow of his head, his fiery hair moving past his shoulders as he moved and stood up straight once more.

“Thank you Cicero. I'll see you in a few days.” They promised before waving and left, a bit more excited to go see this client about his contract. Scrump felt it was incredibly important but hoped it wouldn't be too complicated. Before leaving, they doubled checked their bag, making sure everything was in there. As they headed out, they waved to any sibling they saw. Once outside, they took a deep breath and walked off unceremoniously towards Whiterun alone.


	10. The Silence Has Been Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument occurs in the sanctuary, Cicero goes on the road with Scrump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is actually happening! The plot is picking up some steam.

20th of Rain's Hand, 4E 201

The Emperor. They had to kill the Emperor of Tamriel. Scrump was leaving Volunruud, heading back towards the sanctuary, an amulet and a letter in their bag. The contract that Mother had instructed to follow was to kill Emperor Titus Mede II, the idea was a lot to take in at once. There were multiple contracts in order to reach the Emperor but they didn't know the details. That was only for Astrid apparently in the letter. This would put The Dark Brotherhood back on the map after so many years. They had to accept this contract, for Amaund preformed the black sacrament. The big question now however for Scrump was who would complete these contracts? Scrump didn't have the confidence in something so large yet and they prayed to Sithis Astrid would choose another. 

As they walked, they eyed the sealed letter, wanting to know what they were getting into. There was no way to open it without Astrid noticing so they didn't bother with trying. It was best to leave it be. However, they did study the amulet as they walked towards Falkreath. The jewelry looked high quality even though they didn't know the importance of it. It was diamond shaped with a purple jewel in the center. It had to be worth a good amount if it was being given to them for expenses. They packed it away in their bag, not wanting any lingering eyes in the brush to get any ideas. It took the whole day but Scrump got back to the sanctuary shortly after dinner had wrapped up. Scrump grabbed a bite from town, not wanting to disrupt the family. 

Once they entered and reached the bottom of the steps, Astrid was right there. She had been waiting for Scrump's arrival. “Great, you're back. So, what did Motierre want?” She asked, sounding anxious for the news. 

“He wants us to kill the Emperor.” They said as they took off their bag and dug through it while Astrid just laughed. 

“You're joking right?” She asked as she was handed the letter and the amulet. Scrump shook their head and assured her it was the real deal. Multiple contracts that would lead up to the Emperor's death. “By Sithis..” She mumbled as she looked at the items, going over to her table to open the letter. This was for real. Scrump knew they would accept this, there was no reason to even ask. 

“Who's going to fulfill these contracts?” They asked, afraid of the answer. 

“I haven't decided.” She stated before shaking her head in disbelief. “If we pull this off then The Dark Brotherhood will be feared and respected again in a way not seen in centuries” She said after exhaling with a smile. “I need time to go over this letter and plan everything. In the mean time, get the amulet appraised.” She instructed as they handed the jewlery back to the Listener. “Go to Riften and talk to Delvin Mallory. He works for the Thieves Guild out of the Ratway in the city. He can be trusted, we've worked with him before. If he's willing, sell it to him and he'll give you a letter of credit. Leave tomorrow if you're able. When you return I should have this figured out.” She said, a smile on her lips. It was clear she was eager, as anyone would be. It was going to be a lot but this was their chance. They couldn't throw the opportunity away. “And don't tell anyone. I'll be the one to inform our family.”

“Yes mistress.” They said with a nod, saying goodnight as they took the amulet back. The elf walked through the sanctuary, heading right to their bed. They changed into their robes before going to the common area to clean their armor. They knelt down next to the fresh water so they could start cleaning off their armor and scrubbing the cloth until it was clean enough. Once back to their bed space, they hung up the damp clothing before collapsing into bed. This was a lot to take in and they didn't feel like explaining this to anyone else tonight. Besides, Astrid would inform them. This was something unheard of for centuries, of course Astrid would want to them all. Maybe one of them would volunteer to do the contracts, Scrump was worried about being stuck with it all. They didn't feel qualified but they knew they couldn't refuse if they were chosen. As they contemplated all of this, they quickly fell asleep, their body happy to finally rest. 

In the morning, Scrump stuck around for breakfast, noticing that the family didn't mention the new contract, Astrid was keeping quiet on it for now. Best to get the amulet appraised first so they knew this was for real. After eating, Scrump got changed into their armor and once again, picked up their packed bag. They knew that it would be a few more days before they returned. Scrump headed off to Cicero's room but on their way they heard his mumbling and giggling from the Night Mother's chamber. They went in, seeing him lighting the candles around the coffin. The mer yawned out as they rubbed the back of their head, going inside. 

“I'm heading out again, Cicero.” They called, causing the jester to turn and look at them, a bright smile on his face. 

“Listener!” He greeted with a smile. “You're leaving again? But you just arrived.”

“I know but I need to leave for Riften.” They explained as they went to the other candles and used their magic to light them one at a time. “It shouldn't be a long trip.” 

Riften? Why were they going to Riften? They had just received the big new contract so this had to be connected. “Oh does this have to do with the contract from Amaund Motierre? Are we accepting the contract? Who are we killing?” He asked, his voice high with glee. It was so exciting to finally get a contract from Mother again. 

“Oh yeah, but uh I shouldn't really talk about it yet. Amaund gave us a letter and Astrid's working through it. I know she'll want to tell the family herself.” They spoke as they lit the last candle and looked over at Cicero. It couldn't hurt to tell him what was happening in Riften though right? “I have to talk with someone from the Thieves Guild. Astrid's said they can be trusted, already worked with him on official Dark Brotherhood-”

“That is strictly against the tenets!” Cicero interrupted quickly, his voice not as high pitched as usual. He sounded more serious. “Never betray the Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the wrath of Sithis!” 

“Yes I know but-” Scrump tried to explain before Cicero started shouting again. 

“It was her idea wasn't it! The pretender Astrid. She has no respect for the Night Mother, no respect for the tenets!” He yelled in outrage, not even trying to manage his volume. As he ranted and raved, he drew the attention of Astrid who came up the stairs and walked in, frowning at the two. 

“What is going on in here?” She demanded, causing Cicero to turn on his heels and stomp towards her. 

“You!” He shouted through his teeth. He was still a good bit shorter than her, the scene almost comical. “By interacting with another outside of the Brotherhood about our business is strictly against the second tenet! Sithis will surely punish-!” 

“Hold your tongue.” Astrid snapped, clearly furious with what he had just spouted at her. “Don't you dare speak to me like that you clown.” She hissed before Cicero started shouting again, the two arguing and yelling at each other, drawing the attention of the other siblings, Arnbjorn being the first to come to his wife's defense. With the Nord in the fray, he quickly sized up Cicero, towering over him as he threatened him without hesitation. Scrump had to step in and stop this. 

“Hey!” They shouted, raising their voice to get their attention as they walked over to them all. “Let's just calm down everyone. This is my fault.” They explained as they grabbed the back of Cicero's clothes and pulled him away from the hulking man. “I told him I was going to Riften and he got upset.” 

“You told him?” Astrid questioned, sounding angry with them. “I told you to go to Riften, not Cicero. What else have you told him?”

“I didn't say anything else, I promise. I just wanted him to know where I was going.” They said, trying to excuse all of this. “I showed up only to leave again. He would of worried and asked about me.” 

“Well if you're so concerned for him then you both can go.” She spat at them, angry with the mer for even mentioning this to another. “Leave, both of you.” Astrid commanded before turning and leaving. Arnbjorn snarled at them, glaring at the pair. 

“If you know what's best for you, then you better go now or you'll have to answer to me. And I'm not full from breakfast.” The werewolf threatened before leaving the two alone. 

Scrump was quiet for a moment before looking over at Cicero to see him standing there in silence, his chest rising and falling as he was slowly calming himself. “Go get ready..” Scrump sighed as they rubbed their head, looking over at the opposite door to see the rest of the siblings watching from the hall. They turned and quickly scattered when spotted. They weren't getting dragged into this. 

Cicero stayed uncharacteristicly silent as he left the chamber and went to his room, gathering his things. It only took a few moments as he came back to the Listener, not making eye contact. It was strange to not hear him talk at all but Scrump just lead the way out. They passed by Astrid, no one saying a word to either other as they left the sanctuary. At least they wouldn't have to worry about leaving Cicero behind in the hostile environment. 

The two walked east through Falkreath, both still quiet as they passed through. It wasn't until they were out of the city gates that Cicero finally spoke up. His voice was small as he caught up to Scrump to speak. 

“Cicero is sorry, Listener.” he started looking up at them like a punished dog. “Cicero was only trying to uphold the tenets.” 

Scrump let out a sigh as they stopped walking and looked down at the little man. “Cicero, I know you have strong opinions on things but you can't go yelling at Astrid like that. That's what gets us in trouble.. If I could change things I would personally like the tenets back... Go to how it used to be. That worked for the Brotherhood before. There are rules for a reason.” They said firmly “This new contract is huge though. It's going to be massive for the family. We can't ask for change until this contract is over. This might be just what we need.” Scrump wanted to tell Cicero and maybe they would now that they were on the road. There was no way Astrid would be talking to him about anything. They made their opinions on each other perfectly clear. “Look, just tell me you won't do that again. I can't always be there to help or defend you.”

The jester listened and payed attention to Scrump's words, knowing they were all true. “Yes... Yes you're right.” He admitted “It's just so maddening to see what the Brotherhood has become. It's nothing like poor Cicero remembers at all.”

“I don't know what the Brotherhood was like years ago, but we have to work back up to that. It can't change over night.” They said as they gently lifted a hand and moved a strand of Cicero's red hair behind his ear before pushing it under his hat so it would stay in place. “Soon it will come. We must wait. I feel it coming soon. You just have to be patient.” They said, their voice firm but gentle as they started to walk along again. “Come on, if we're quick enough we can make it to Riften before nightfall.”

Hearing that the Listener wasn't angry with them was a huge weight off of Cicero's shoulders. They were scared the whole journey to Riften would be filled with awkward silence. He followed right behind, a pep back in his step as they walked. The man hummed, whistled, and chatted the whole time there. Half the time it wasn't even towards Scrump, he just needed to fill the air. As they passed the rubble of Helgen, Cicero started to tell jokes, still mumbling in a low voice to himself. He said each one absentmindedly but when he got to his favorite, something unexpected happen. 

“-and he said to the man, that's not a horker, that's my wife!” He said with a giggle but he was cut off by a loud laugh from Scrump. Cicero stopped dead in his tracks, hearing the elf laugh was something he hadn't heard before. No one had ever actually laughed at his jokes and the laugh that came from Scrump was just lovely. It was a laugh that actually came from their core. They looked over at Cicero with a wide grin, their laugh slowly calming back down. 

“That's a good one.” They said through the giggles as they kept walking along. The jester just watched them before following again, a big smile on his face. 

He started telling more jokes, wanting to hear Scrump laugh again. They were rewarded with more laughter from the Listener, a sound that that they never wanted to leave. It made his heart flutter each time they giggled, every time their face got red. It was such a reward to simply hear them. He talked with Scrump as they walked, not wanting to exhaust all of his jokes too soon. As the sunset, Riften finally came into view. It wouldn't be much longer now. As they talked, Cicero spoke up again. 

“Oh, Listener, Cicero was wondering something about you.” They said before getting the go ahead to ask his question. “Where did your name come from?” He asked, knowing that it wasn't a mer name, or any name for that matter. 

“Well, uh, it's a name I adopted, when I left that orphanage all those years ago.” They explained simply. “I didn't like my birth name, too masculine.” They said, looking down at him. “It was a nickname from my parents. They would call me scrumptious, to make me laugh” They said with a gentle smile, the memory of their parents blowing raspberries on their cheeks as a young child playing in their mind. “I like to think they would like the name.” 

“I don't see why they wouldn't.” Cicero said with a smile, “Cicero likes the name, it's unique! There is no other Scrump out there.” He said as they smiled and thanked him. The support was something they weren't exactly used to. Scrump gave him a small nudge for them to pick up the pace. If they were too late to Riften, all the rooms would be taken up. 

When they arrived, Scrump quickly rushed them over to the Bee and Barb. Once they got inside, Scrump went up to the counter, requesting two rooms only to be told there was one left. Scrump rubbed their head with a small curse before turning to Cicero. “The beds are full sized. I don't mind doubling up if that's okay with you.” They suggested as the jester nodded, giving the okay. They didn't have a problem with the situation, it was not a bother. Scrump turned and nodded to the Argonian behind the counter, paying them for three days stay. They walked up to the room with Cicero behind them, humming quietly up the stairs. Once in the room, they set down their packs on the bed. Scrump quickly stretched out with a loud groan before the small man spoke up. 

“Three days?” Cicero questioned as he looked over at the Listener once they shut the door. 

“Give everyone some time to cool down.” They explained, turning to Cicero. “I'll grab us dinner, anything you want in-particular?”

“Whatever the Listener wants to give, Cicero will eat.” He said, unconcerned with what they would bring him. 

The Bosmer gave a nod, before heading down the stairs and to the inn keeper again. They bought two bowls of cabbage potato soup along with dessert, apple dumplings and sweet rolls. They grabbed two bottles of mead made with juniper berries. They went back up to Cicero once everything was on a tray. “I didn't know if you drank or not.” They said as they set the tray full of food down at the little table in the corner and sat down. “Got cabbage potato soup, dessert and mead.” Scrump said as Cicero shut the door again and came over, pulling out the other chair to sit. 

“Oh, Cicero doesn't drink much!” he said with a small wave of his hand. “But thank you very much, Listener!” Cicero took a bowl of soup and started to eat, wanting to get dessert sooner rather than later. He had such a sweet tooth that a sweet roll sounded heavenly. 

The two ate, Scrump drinking the mead as they told him of the plan. Tomorrow, Scrump would go to Delvin, alone, and get the amulet appraised. Then they would stay the next two days here in Riften before heading back. It was best to not return too early and risk pissing off Astrid or the other family members. They could just spend time there and cool off for a while. It sounded like a good enough plan. Cicero was overjoyed to be spending alone time with the Listener. The mer was usually out on contracts or other work but now they just had time to take it easy. Cicero was out of the sanctuary, it was a nice change of scenery for once. Once dessert had been eaten and Scrump was thoroughly tipsy off the mead, it was time to call it a day. Scrump stood in one corner as they took off their clothes, all but their pants and top. Cicero took off his outer layers but also kept his pants on and the main garment of his jester uniform. Oddly he also kept his hat on even as he lied down in bed to sleep. Scrump lied down, letting out a loud yawn as they curled up under the blankets, mumbling incoherently as they started to fall asleep but still tried to talk even while intoxicated. Cicero couldn't help but smile at their blabbering, closing his eyes as they listened to Scrump's mumbles. It was cute considering that Scrump wasn't usually the talkative type. It was always Cicero that filled the air with his voice but in this moment it was The Listener. 

Scrump turned over in bed and stared at Cicero, a smile on their face as they reached over to him and gently felt the fabric of his hat. “Cicero... Cicero, Cicero, Cicero.” They hummed happily before their hand reached down to his face, letting it resting on his cheek. He looked over quickly, his golden eyes bright, even in the dark. “You're so handsome..” They hummed, struggling to keep their eyes open but when they were, they focused on the jester. “I don't understand it” They laughed softly They just shook their head, giggling still before fully resting their head on the pillow next to him. “You shouldn't be so cute..” The mumbled as they shut their eyes, unable to open them again to see the red on the Imperial's face. Wait, Scrump thought that? The Listener? It was just because they were intoxicated. There was no way they actually thought that. Just speaking out of their ass, right? Soon soft snores came from Scrump, giving Cicero piece of mind to fall asleep as well. He didn't understand it either. How could they see him in that light? He was only the humble Keeper. Cicero eventually fell asleep as well, his body exhausted from the walk. It didn't hurt that there was a warm body next to him, one that gave comfort from their rhythmic breathing. At least the day finished well.


	11. Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business gets done and an unexpected reaction comes Scrump on their last day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating. Work is crazy and my computer bugged in the middle of this chapter. I hope it was at least worth the wait!

22nd of Rain's Hand, 4E 201

As the sun slowly ascended, bringing light into the small room, Scrump grumbled quietly as they pulled the blanket up over their head. When they did, they noticed that they were alone in the bed. They peeked their eyes open to confirm this and indeed, Cicero was no longer there. Scrump rubbed their head, remembering the words they had said while intoxicated and on the verge of sleep. Had they really said all that out loud? For their own sake, they hoped not. They meant what they said but they didn't want any of that out now. If they really had said that then they had put Cicero into an awkward situation. The Listener sat up and slowly got out of bed, letting out another sleepy groan as they got into their shrouded armor. There was an ache in their head as they got dressed, letting the mer know they had indulged too much last night. They sat on the bed as they pulled on the boots, looking up when the door opened.

It was Cicero, fully dressed and with a tray of food for them both. He smiled brightly as he set the trays down in the table, the dishes from last the night before gone. "Good morning Listener! Cicero brought eggs and steak." He said as he sat down at the table and watched as Scrump did the same.

"Thank you Cicero." They hummed as they wasted no time, cutting into the meat. Silence fell between them as they both ate, something that Scrump was actually uncomfortable with considering last night. "Here's the plan today." They said after biting down on some meat. "I'm going down to the Ratway alone." Scrump told him before swollowing, finally talking with no food in their mouth. "You can explore, just don't go too far without me. I'll meet you in the bar downstairs after I talk with Delvin."

"Alone? Don't you think that may be too risky? Cicero insists on accompanying you." He said assuredly. Why would he want to stay behind anyway? The Listener needed to be protected and those cut throats in the Ratwat would take no issue in hurting them. 

"No Cicero. I don't want them to see us as a threat. It's best that I go in alone. I don't want any fights and I want you safe as well. Besides, it shouldn't take more than a couple hours at most. I'll come straight back when I'm done." They said before chugging their water. Cicero on the other hand let out a sigh with a small pout on his face. 

"If you're sure, Cicero will stay behind. I'll find a way to stay busy." He said begrudgingly but nodded to confirm it to himself. 

Scrump smiled and thanked him for understanding, assuring him again that it wouldn't be long. They would get in and out. The Ratway was dangerous but they we're confident in their ability to sneak in and persuade others to let them through. A blood bath with a guild they needed help with was the last thing the Brotherhood needed. Once they were done with breakfast, Scrump got up to continue getting ready. They put their dagger it it's sheath and put the amulet into their hip pouch. After making sure they had everything, they said goodbye to Cicero, promising to meet him in the bar in about two hours. It took little time now for Scrump to scurry out and went down to the canals to enter the dank sewers know as the Ratway.

\-------

Fifteen thousand septims. That's how much the amulet was worth. Delvin was able to confirm it was an authentic amulet from the Elder Council, something only members could obtain. Delvin had bought it on the spot and gave Scrump a letter of credit to give to Astrid. The credit was a whopping fifteen thousand. That was sure to bring a smile to Astird's face and hopefully get her into a good mood. Getting through the sewers and getting to Delvin was harder than they thought it would be. There had been many people protecting their safe haven and like Scrump had wanted, no blood had been spilled. When the assassin wasn't able to sneak past, they had to persuade the thieves to not fight. Scrump wasn't there to kill or disrupt anything. It was purely a business transaction and nothing else. After leaving through a secret entrance that had been shown to Scrump, they let out a deep breath, happy to have the fresh air again. They walked through the cemetery the entrance had spat them out into and went back to the Bee and Barb. 

Once inside, Scrump went up to their room and stored the letter away for safe keeping. They changed out of their armor and into street clothes which included a plain shirt with a leather vest on top, dark trousers, and leather boots. They rebraided their section of hair and tucked it up to keep everything nice and neat. Once downstairs in the bar, they bought two creme treats from the owner and snaked in their own as they waited for Cicero to come by. It didnt take long until the jester came through one of the doors. When he did, Scrump waved him over, smiling as he sat at the table with them. They gave him the second treat as they told him what happened. Everything had gone according to plans and they even sold the amulet. Scrump told him that it had been worth a lot of gold and Delvin had been happy to help. Even if the transaction had been smooth, Cicero didn't agree with getting an outside guild involved in their business. It was understandable and Scrump agreed with his concern. 

After unwinding in the bar, Scrump suggested they leave and go out. Business was over for the rest of this trip and they deserved the time away from Astrid. The two left the inn together, Scrump walking next to Cicero as they left through the north city gates. When they were out, they followed the paved path next to the river. The two were chatting with each other until there was a pause in the conversation, causing Scrump to speak up. They talked to fill the air before frowning slightly at the silence that followed. They turned around and saw Cicero squatting at the side of the path, humming and picking flowers. 

"What are you doing?" Scrump asked as they knelt next to him, also starting to help him pick flowers. 

"Getting flowers for Mother.. Pretty, pretty flowers." He answered through his humming, getting a nice bundle in his hands and clearing the section out. Scrump added the flowers from their hands into Cicero's bundle. 

As they walked along the path, Scrump would also stop to pick flowers of all colors with him. Giving the flowers to Mother, it sounded nice to return with something for her. It didn't take long for their bags and hands to be filled with colorful flowers. Scrump pulled them off to the side and sat down near the river with him. Once they both sat, Cicero had no trouble filling the air for them both. Scrump listened to him, carefully making a flower crown at the same time. They wove the crown carefully out of branches and other leaves before carefully adding flowers, using only red ones to match Cicero. When they were done, they smiled softly and placed it on top of Cicero's head. The man stopped mid sentence and looked over at Scrump, touching the top of his head to feel the crown. 

"Oh, thank you Listener" he said in a surprised but soft tone. He gently took the crown off to admire it, gently touching the flowrs. Cicero placed it back on his head, still not bothering to take off his hat. "Show Cicero how to make one please." A smile on his face as he requested, watching as Scrump grabbed the extra materials. 

"Yeah of course, it's kind of relaxing." They said as they scooted closer to him. Scrump let him pick out the flowers and helped show him how to weave the branches and leaves together to make the accessory. Cicero followed along closely, his smile never fading. Once it was done, he looked it over before setting it on top of Scrump's head, causing them to laugh softly. "You did a good job." They said, their smile shining bright at him. "We'll pick more flowers for Mother to make up for these." 

"Yes, Cicero thinks that's a wonderful idea" he said, returning the smile before resting back on his elbows, looking at the clouds. A deep breath came from him as he just took in the moment. Things were getting better for the Brotherhood. A new Listener, a big contract, the Brotherhood could get back on track again. They could turn it back to the former glory of the old ways and with a Listener that agreed with him, he was optimistic. Scrump lied down on the grass next to him, shutting their eyes as they listened to the water flowing. "May Cicero ask you a question?" He asked, looking down to them. 

"Hm? Yeah of course." They said as they peeked an eye open. 

"You said that before joining the family, you traveled a lot right?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly. "But now that you're Listener, you weren't thinking of leaving were you?"

Scrump didn't say anything, thinking about what was asked. They puffed out their cheeks, never even having thought about the question. "Well... I haven't really considered it one way or the other." They said after a moment. "But I can't leave now. I couldn't leave you all behind. I've never joined any guilds before, let alone a group of assassins, but I feel like you're my family already. Traveling was my life but I'm not leaving." They said, looking over to him to give a smile. "I didn't plan on staying here in Skyrim but who knows, maybe we can relocate. It'll take a while to build up the Brotherhood to what it used to be but I feel like it can be done." Scrump explained to him. At this point they were stuck with the Brotherhood. It was a strange life thet had fallen into, one that was now being shared with other assassins.

Cicero let out a deep breath, smiling as he listened to Scrump. "Thank Sithis, I was a bit worried you were thinking of leaving." He said as he now lied in his back. 

"No, I want to stay. I made my bed here." They chuckled before looking up at the clouds. "I feel like I'll have plenty of adventures with you all."

Adventure was something that was unavoidable now anyway. Traveling all around to complete contracts. They had already been in Dwarvin ruins and around almost all of Skyrim just doing their job. Exploring was something that they didn't have to worry about. 

The two of them stayed there in the grass for a while, talking to each other but also let the air fall in a comfortable silence. It was nice to just be able to lie there and enjoy each other's company. Being able to just sit and not worry about the Brotherhood for a while was something that was much needed. They had two full days left before returning so there was no rush. The two stayed until the sun started to set and went back to the inn. They ate in the bar before going to bed, Scrump keeping their mouth shut this time. 

The next morning was a quiet one, the two staying together as they ate at the inn's bar once more. Once they were done, the two of them went outside near the market and just sat to people watch. There were plenty of interesting people that lived and visited the city. They talked together, discussing anything that came to mind really. As they talked, Cicero pulled out a journal from his pouch, one that Scrump hadnt seen before. When he opened it, the pages were filled with drawings and sketches. They were mostly drawings of people but also nature and animals. They were actually remarkably good. Cicero took out a thin charcoal stick and started to sketch one of the merchants. Scrump didn't mention the drawings, not wanting to make him feel like he had to share. As they sat and talked, Cicero continued to sketch random people before Scrump glanced at the pages and a deep blush appeared when they noticed he was sketching them. They quickly looked back out, embarrassed by seeing themself being the subject. When it was high noon, Scrump went to get them food, bringing it back out to Cicero so they could eat outside. Once they were done, the two went to the docks and fished. It was just a relaxing afternoon for them both as Cicero continued to chatter and told jokes to Scrump to get them to laugh. It was a noise that warmed his heart just to hear. The two sat there, reeling in fish when they decided to bite. They kept each one so they could be sold when they were done. The day was quiet for them but still enjoyable since they were together. By the end of the night, they had over a dozen fish and sold them for a small bit of gold. They used this money to buy dinner and went to bed with full bellies. Tomorrow was the last day before heading back. 

The 24th started like the previous, breakfast then leaving. They picked more flowers for a while before heading back into town and did a bit of shopping. Scrump got a enchanted necklace to help with their magic while Cicero simply bought more charcoal and another blank journal. It didn't take long for lunch to come and once they were done eating, Scrump got more food and wrapped it up before putting it into their bag. They left with Cicero but this time, they took them to the south enterance of the town. They went to the stable and talked the owner, renting two horses for the night. They had to hand over double the amount of septums, the extra being returned when the horses came back. 

Cicero hadn't been expecting this but didn't mind either way. It was something different and he could ride a horse pretty well. The Nord who owned the horses came back with two of them, telling them to return them but 10pm. No problem, Scrump planned on being back by then. The two got onto the horses, their short stature not being an issue for either one. As they rode off, Cicero had his horse walk along side Scrump. 

"Where are we going Listener?" He asked, looking at the path ahead as Scrump took a turn to go around the city and to a path that went up the side of one of the mountains. 

"I just thought it would be nice to spend time in a different spot" they said simply as the horses kept a steady gait. 

They were able to stay together for most of the ride, only having to go one at a time when the path became narrow. They rode up the path until they reached a flat spot that over looked the hold. Scrump stopped the horse and hopped off, smiling as they looked out over the horizon. "Wow.." They mumbled softly. They were up high enough that they could almost see Ivarstead. Scrump sat down in the grass that was there, resting their hands in their lap. Cicero watched them dismount before doing the same and stood next to Scrump, looking out with them. They could see a good amount of the region from there and he just took in the view before sitting down next to Scrump.

"This is a nice change" Cicero spoke up, a smile on his lips as he tucked back his hair as it had gotten messed up fromthe ride. Cicero soon filled the air with mindless chatter, his mind wondering all over the place. Scump didn't mind as they talked about nothing in particular as the sun started to set. Scrump pulled dinner out of their bag and handed over bread and chicken to Cicero as they ate their own share.

As they ate, silence fell between them before Scrump cleared their throat and spoke up. "So uh, the night that we got here.." They started, face growing warm. "I said some things before falling asleep. Did I say those things out loud or was it just in my head?" They asked, not looking at him as they took a bite of bread. 

Cicero looked over as they talked, knowing what they were referring to. How could he not remember what Scrump said. "No, it wasn't in your head. Cicero must admit, I wasn't expecting what you said." He said with a small giggle at the end. 

"I'm sorry for that, I was just kind of thinking and it accidentally got verbalized." 

"Oh no, no, no." Cicero said quickly as he shook his head "Cicero knew that you had feelings." He said with a smile, causing Scrump to look over at the fool quickly, the tips of their ears burning. 

"Y-you did?" They asked, eyes wide as they processed what he said. How long had he known? What did they do to give it away? They were embarrassed beyond belief that he caught on.

"But of course, it's hard to get anything past sly Cicero." he laughed, noticing how red the Listener was. "Do not worry, there is no need to be embarrassed!" He insisted 

"I just didn't want to say anything yet..."

"Yet?"

"Well I didn't want to put you in that situation and make things awkward. You shouldn't have to deal with that anyway." Scrump let out a sigh as they looked out at the horizon. "I knew it was a slim chance either way that you would feel the same. I'll be okay, I just wanted to apologize." 

Cicero raised an eyebrow, still looking at them. "Wait, you never gave me the chance to reply." He said as the mer glanced over at him as the Imperial's cheeks appeared slightly more colorful than usual. "Cicero was relieved to hear what you had to say. Unexpected for the time but when is there ever a time to say that?" He asked as Scrump's hand gripped at the fabric of their pants.

"What do you mean?" They asked, feeling their heart beating out of their chest. They then turned a bit more so they could keep their eyes glued to him, as the jester let out a small laugh. 

"Cicero was waiting to hear what you would say. I was wondering when you speak. Cicero didn't want to say anything until you did." He said calmly as Scrump bit the inside of their mouth. 

"So you uh.." They started, glancing to the side but not for long as they felt two leather gloves cup their face. Before anything else could be said, their lips met with Cicero's own. Their heart stopped for a second, taking a moment to process what was happening before quickly kissing back. They shut their eyes as their own hand reached up and rested against the jester's neck and jaw. The kiss felt like an eternity yet when they pulled away, it didn't felt agonizingly short. "I guess that answered my question." Scrump said quietly, their thoughts still trying to catch up. 

As the two finished up their dinner, there was a new silence that fell. One that was comfortable since they both knew each other's true feelings now. There was no where to hide. Everything was out in the open thanks to Scrump's slip. Once they were done eating, they remounted their horses and headed back down to the city again. Scrump regretted speaking up on the last day, if they brought it up earlier they could of had this earlier. Better late than never.


	12. Jester's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A festival to celebrate Jester's day is being held in Falkreath that Cicero has convinced his Listnener to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update. Still have to write on my phone. Please forgive any misspellings as it's much more difficult to type on my phone.

26th of Rain's Hand, 4E 201

"Fifteen hundred septims huh?" Astrid mumbled as she looked over the note in her hands, an eyebrow raised in surprise. She hadn't expected the amulet to be worth so much but that confirmed everything; this was the real deal. It was an authentic amulet from the Elder Council that had been worth a small fortune. They could move on with their plans now to get to the Emperor. The first on the list was to kill Vittoria Vici, the Emperor's cousin, at her own wedding. The only set back was the wedding wasn't until next month, the 16th of Second Seed to be specific. Scrump was given the task and was told they could take time off until then but was encouraged to pick up some contracts. The mer needed time to prepare for the upcoming assassinations and would have to scope out Soulitude. All of the steps leading to each assassination were to be dine by Scrump per Astrid's orders.

The walk home with Cicero the previous night had felt a bit awkward after what had happened the night up on the cliff. It had been up to Cicero to fill the air with his talking and jokes. They hadn't kissed after that night, a silent agreement to not discuss it on the road. It was a long walk and things didn't need to be more strange between them.

Scrump thanked Astrid before bowing their head to her and left. The mistress didnt say anything about the extended absence from the two, actually pretty greatful for it. It was best that they had spent some time away. She had been furious with them as had Arnbjorn. Scrump walked away afterwards, stretching their arms above their head with a groan. They had gone to Astrid first thing that morning to give her the letter before even eating. Once in the dining hall, they said hello to the family before sitting down to eat, noticing the lack of Cicero. Typical for him to not show up. They ate pretty quickly, wanting to visit with him and make sure he had breakfast. After they were done, they got a plate for The Keeper and walked down to his room. When they entered, he was still asleep, an arm hanging off the side of his bed as small mumbles left him, causing Scrump to smile as they set the food down on the table. As they started to leave, Cicero grumbled awake. They looked back at him as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. When he moved his hands and his vision focused, he saw his Listener standing there and grinned. "Good morning, Listener" he greeted, his voice still groogy and heavy with sleep. 

"Good morning" they said as they turned on their heel and walked back over. They picked up the plate and handed it to the jester before sitting down on the bench. "So..." They started as they let out a deep breath. "The first step of this plan won't start till next month. I need to kill Vittoria Victi at her wedding. She said she's Emperor's cousin or something." Scrump told as they thought about the future assassinations. This was the calm before the storm.

Cicero listened and scoffed when they finished talking. "Of course. Cicero doesn't understand why it must be you though! You're the Listener, not a Silencer." He argued as he picked at his food with a fork. "The job should be given to someone else. You're much too important to lose. Not that Cicero doubts your ability of course!" He said, looking over at the elf sheepishly, Scrump's lips forming a gentle smile.

"I know you're not happy about it, but there's nothing to be done. I'll be safe. I haven't got caught yet and I don't plan to now." They said, trying to bring some calm to him. "Besides, it isn't until another month from now."

"Well if it's not for another few weeks, then what do you plan on doing?" He asked as he finally started to eat some of his food. 

"Astrid said I can take the time off but, I don't really know what I will do. I'll pick up some contracts to keep busy most likely. Don't want to stay cooped up in here." 

"Ooh Listener!" He chimmed suddenly and excitedly. "Cicero has an idea! In two days it'll be Jester's day! You could come to town with dear, sweet, Cicero and celebrate." 

Scrump thought about the suggestion, humming softly before shrugging. "Sure, why not?" They said with a smile as the man grinned wide.

"Wonderful! Until then, Cicero will stay here in the sanctuary and take care of mother."

"Alright, well I'm going to get a contract from Nazir." They said with a small wave as they headed out. "I'll be around" 

"See you soon!" The tiny man called back before eating more, trying to eat quickly so he could tend to The Night Mother. 

Over the next two days, Scrump did a couple of small contracts that weren't far from home, not wanting to accidentally miss the 28th with their Keeper. They slayed a Nordic woman in White Run and on the way back, they killed a fellow Bosmer. Scrump didn't like to stay still for long, they could never sit still and staying in the sanctuary until next month was a no go. Plus extra coin could never hurt. 

The days passed quickly and Jester's Day was here at last. It was about noon when Cicero rushed up to the mer who was sitting at a table and talking with Babette, getting pointers on mixing alchemy ingredients. Scrump got up with a smile once the fool was there, saying goodbye to the Vampire. Babette waved with a farewell, watching the two walk off and smirked. They really were spending a lot of time together. 

The two wasted no time in going on their way to Falkreath. The town was right down the road for them, honestly a perfect location. The closer they got, the laughter and voices became more clear. The smell of delicious food filled the air, causing Scrump to get even more excited. The air was sweet and reminded them of past years when they used to celebrate.

Once in town, Cicero smiled as he noticed the change in the mer. No one could resist the pull of mischief in the air. "Oh this will be so exciting! Cicero hasn't celebrated in years." He hummed as people rushed past, chasing one another, the laughter and music now loud as it filled the air. No one looked at Cicero oddly in his unconventional attire, in fact a few complimented his costume. To them he was simply enjoying the festival in style. On this day he fit right in. 

"I've haven't celebrated since I was really young." 

"Well then Cicero shall assist you, Listener. Even though it's been years, I still know how to enjoy these festive times." He commented before grabbing Scrump by the hand and walked off with them, first going to a stand filled with treats. Honey nut treats were bought for them both. Scrump listened intently as Cicero told them some ideas for pranks. They were all pretty juvenile but at least they could let loose and simply enjoy the evening. No murders, no work, they didn't have much to worry about. 

As the evening progressed, the two snuck around town, setting up traps before grabbing nearby seats and watch an unsuspecting victim fall in. The two howled with laughter, Scrump having to lean on Cicero to hold themself up and not fall. A particular favorite was setting up a rope that when triggered would tighten around the person's ankle and suspend them in the air; a true classic. As it got darker, fires were lit to keep the festivities going, no one really slowing down. In the center of town, the band still played but now people were dancing. Cicero watched all the different people dance before smiling, pulling at Scrump's arm until they stood. 

"Come! Dance with me for a moment." He said as he looked up at the mer who was staring out at the crowd, everyone mostly dancing in circles. Many were locked arms with one another as they spun, hopping up and down as they went in sync with the music.

"Sure, alright." They answered, causing Cicero to imminently pull them along to the crowd. Scrump didn't know exactly what they were getting into but tonight was the best night to experience something different. Besides, Scrump was never one to back down from anything new.

Cicero locked his arm with Scrump's before he too went in circles, bouncing up and down as he laughed. His long hair moved wildly from under the hat, almost like a sea of flames. Seeing everything on him jumping about made Scrump laugh out after a snort. They couldn't help it, he was cute and his energy was endless.

The two danced for much longer than either had anticipated, only stopping once the band went on a small break. Scrump sat down on a bench with a long sigh, out of breath as Cicero joined, sitting right next to them. The two sat there relaxing before three children rushed up to them with wide grins on their faces. 

"Excuse me sir!" One little girl called out "Can you juggle?" They asked, causing Cicero to spring from his seat, not missing a beat. 

"Oh yes! Cicero can certainly juggle!" He said as the three kids grinned and cheered before quickly giving him four juggling balls they had found. Without much hesitation, only having to position correctly, the balls started to fly into the air, each one going in a steady arch before being cycled again. Scrump lifted their head up to watch, a smile plastered on their face from seeing all three kids watch with amazement. The children watched him preform with wonder in their eyes and clapped for him once he was done, giving a very flourished bow before he knelt on their level. He returned the balls to them and gave a smile. 

"Go get into some trouble." He told them as they nodded with laughter before running off. As they disappeared into the crowd, he sat next to Scrump again as the mer smiled. 

"I didnt know you could juggle." 

"You never asked." Cicero responded, looking right back at them with a smirk, causing Scrump to lightly shove his shoulder with a laugh. 

The pair ended up people watching for a short time before the music resumed, Scrump being the one to pull them back onto their feet to dance. Cicero looked slightly surprised at the initiative taken by them but followed suite. The two stayed off to the side of everyone else dancing, not wanting to be the center of attention. As the two spun around, Scrump stared at Cicero. 

His smile was wide as his eyes shined bright from the light all around. His auburn hair flowed like sparks of a fire as the strands jumped all around him. The laughter that left him sounded different somehow that night. Sure, Scrump heard it whenever they were near the fool, but this night it lit his face up like it never had. In the middle of dancing, Scrump stopped moving, causing Cicero to quickly halt as well, looking up at them. Before the Imperial could speak, the other grabbed the front of his top with both hands and pulled him in close, locking their lips with a certain type of hunger. Cicero's eyes widened from the sudden connection before they shut, reaching up and cupping their face as he returned the kiss. Scrump backed them away from the dancing crowd, not yet breaking the kiss. Their stomach flipped around as butterflies flew which only encouraged them to shortly catch their breath. Scrump peeked their dark eyes open for a moment before kissing him again, this time much more deeply, their hands still holding onto his outfit tightly.

After a few more moments, Scrump pulled away, their cheeks hot as Cicero gazed up at them before he laughed. "Goodness, Cicero had no idea how repressed you must feel." He said as Scrump tensed up slightly in embarrassement., their eyes darting to the side. "Don't worry, Listener, I didn't mean it in a bad way." He said as he leaned back in for a soft kiss. Scrump felt dizzy from not only the embrace but from reality slowly settling in around them once more.

"Hey, uh, I'm going to get some sweet rolls then maybe we can head home?" They suggested, Cicero agreeing happily. He would be mad to turn down a sweet roll. Scrump bought one for each of them, handing Cicero his treat as they made their way out. It was a short walk back home as they both ate, Scrump snacking on their own dessert as Cicero devoured his at an alarming rate. 

The air was nice and cool, a soft breeze brushing across them both as they walked down the stone road. As they walked, Scrump frowned slightly and stopped in their tracks as they glanced around. The music was still faint from the festival but now that they were out of the town, there was a sense of relaxation that swept over them. "Cicero, let's head back tomorrow." They said as the Imperial turned to look at them, cocking his head to the side in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" He asked as he took the few steps to get back to his Listener. "Are we not going home?"

"It's just so nice out tonight.." Scrump replied as they looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars. "I was thinking we could sleep out here tonight, if you feel like it that is." 

"Oh certainly! Cicero would be more than happy to accompany you. It is indeed a lovely night, best to not waste it, yes?" 

"Couldn't afree more" Scrump said as they looked back down at him and quickly reached to take hold his hand and pull him along.

Scrump walked with the dark assassin up the road, taking a left when there were braching paths. They traveled up the side path before coming across an abandoned camp. It was for a single person but there was no bed roll in sight. The two continued up the steep, grassy hill, having to kill two bears before they could settle for the night. They took their spot under a tree, over looking the land. It didn't take long before Scrump pulled him back up into a deep kiss, humming gently. The mer slowly moved until they straddled his lap, pulling away from the kiss for only a moment to gaze at Cicero's face. A hand moved up, cupping his cheek and rubbing their thumb against his skin. The Keeper reached up to do the same, his leather glove resting against Scrump. Feeling his hand, they turned their head, took his hand into their own and removed the glove. Once his skin was bare, they let his hand rest against them again. They simply wanted to feel more skin, more connection. The bosmer scooted themself up, pressing their chest against his own before they sat down on his lap, their lips meeting again. 

Scrump slowly pulled away after a few minutes, keeping their hands on his face before resting their forehead against his. Their breathing was shaky as they calmed themself down, knowing they had to stop here. When their breathing wad normal again, Scrump opened their eyes to look at him. Cicero's golden eyes practically glowed under the moon light as they locked onto Scrump's own black eyes, gazing at the mer on his lap. Scrump's face was red hot as they got off of his lap and resumed their spot next to him. They let out a deep breath as the pushed their hair back, glancing up as Cicero leaned down and gave a soft peck to their cheek. 

"So you enjoyed the festival then?" He asked before Scrump gently leaned on his shoulder. 

"I did. I actually had a great time." They said quietly as they looked out over the land, just taking in the faint lights from Falkreath before cuddling up to the shorter man. "Thank you, Cicero."

"Of course, anything for my Listener."


	13. Bound Until Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in a week! Please enjoy! Next chapter will go back to where the fix started 👌

16th of Second Seed, 4E 201

A deep breath was taken as an unwelcome guest waited for the blushing bride to show. A wood elf, hidden up on the walk way that surrounded the wedding venue, a perfect view as they were on the high ground. No one could see them as they waited, their bow and arrow resting next to them and a potion of invisibility in their hand. The world around them feel silent once Vittoria appeared on the balcony, waiting to see her lips move before quickly drinking the potion. Once it took affect, they stood up and quickly drew their bow. They held their breath as the arrow flew threw the air and pierced into Vittoria's forehead. As the bride fell dead, the wedding guests screamed out and Scrump started to run their escape route. The guards would be there soon as some had to of seen where the arrow had originated. They would have to hide right under the guards noses if they didnt want to be slaughtered in the streets. 

\-----

The previous weeks had been mostly relaxing for Scrump, having some time to prepare for the upcoming jobs. Once Vittoria was dead, everything would be set in motion. It was intimidating to say the least. Scrump had gone to Solitude for a few days after the festival. They had to figure out where to go and what to do. Before they left, they requested Cicero to come but Astrid refused. She didn't want them getting any closer. No one knew of the true relationship going on but she knew something was fishy. They were way too chummy with one another. 

The journey took a whole day to get to the hold of Haafingar. It was all the way north from Falkreath but once they arrived in Dragon Bridge, they rented a room so the next day could be spent in Solitude. They went into the city, looking at the different shops but mainly looked around for a sight line of where the wedding would be held. After walking around, trying their best to not look suspicious, they picked out a spot. A ledge that would allow Scrump to get a clean shot. The rest of the day was spent grabbing a few things from the city. They ran errands for a few family members such as some ingredients for Babette and a scroll for Festus. Scrump also shopped for a few different articles of clothing. They needed regular, civilian clothing since their old garments needed to be replaced. New shoes, a better top, and comfy trousers. They looked at all the fabric for sale, seeing a deep red that was similar to Cicero's outfit. Did he sew? Someone had to of made his outfit. Scrump didn't think about it much longer before heading out of Solitude, it was something they would ask Cicero later. On their way out, they bought a small box of treats, a small assortment inside including honey nut treats, sweet rolls, and some slices of pie. When they got back, the treats would be split with Cicero. 

The next day after waking, they went back home, the walk uncomfortable from the silence. The Bosmer was already used to the chatter that filled the air when Cicero was near. Once home, in the middle of the night, they went to the Keeper's room. They sat on the bed with him as they both talked and giggled into the night as they ate a couple of sweets. As they sat, Scrump once again ended up in his lap, arms wrapped around the small man as they kissed each other lovingly and eagerly. The two stayed tangled with one another before noises could he heard close by that made Scrump quickly push off of him, face red as they stood there for a moment, waiting to see or hear something else. The two stayed still for another few moments but the noise wasn't made again. It was nothing, but Scrump was still cautious now, the idea if being caught spooked Scrump enough to stop for the night. Once they relaxed, they leaned over Cicero, cupped his face and kissed him a few more times, saying good night and went to their own bed to sleep. 

For the next week and a half, Scrump kept going in and out of the sanctuary as they completed a few smaller contracts. They brought Cicero along for a couple of them but most were done alone. The last thing they needed was for Astrid to get angry with how much Cicero stuck around The Listener. Then the day came, the 15th of Second Seed. Scrump had to leave that day and go to Solitude. They woke up early before anyone and rushed down to Cicero's room. Unsurprisingly he was asleep, mumbling between soft snores.

"Cicero, hey wake up." They called out as they gently shook his shoulder until the man grumbled and slowly sat up in bed. He was simply wearing the bottom layer of his clothes, just his red pants and the stripped top but that night he had rolled up the sleeves. When he sat up, Scrump smiled as they gently picked up his hat from the floor and placed it snuggly on his head. "Here, it fell off.." They hum as they tucked his hair back behind his ears.

Cicero smiled as they let Scrump fix his hair and hat, enjoying each gentle touch. "What's the matter, Listener? You're up a early." He said before a yawn escaped him. 

"Nothing, it's just that I'm going up to Solitude. I wanted to say goodbye before I left.." They replied as they kissed his cheek and placed a hand on his face. "I'll be back pretty late tomorrow."

Cicero nodded as his brain started to catch back up, trying to escape the haze of sleep. "Yes, yes, the wedding is tomorrow." He said as Scrump sat next to him on his bed.

"Yeah, plus I needed some good luck.." They said with a small smile as they pulled him into a gentle kiss, Cicero more than happy to return the affection. Scrump placed their hands around his neck as both of their eyes shut, embracing each kiss that was shared. Scrump slowly pulled away after a few minutes, face hot as a small, thin line of siliva connected them for just a second. "I need to leave.." They said, giving his nose a gentle kiss their body hesitating to get off of the bed. 

"Alright, just be safe. Cicero shall stay awake tomorrow until you return." 

Scrump smiled with a small nod, waving goodbye to him. The day was going to be long as would tomorrow. Killing such a powerful figure wasn't an easy task but the potion they had would certainly help. A potion of invisibility was stored in their bag, one that lasted almost a minute. If they were fast enough, they could leave the city before the affects wore off. After triple checking their equipment, Scrump left, following the path they had taken before. It was time to crash a wedding.

\-----

Rain poured on Scrump as they walked down the path towards home, exhausted from the trip from Solitude. They pulled down their hood as they got to the entrance, letting out a deep breath once safely inside.Their plan had worked out well but it hasn't been easy. Their potion had lasted long enough for them to get out of town but they still had to rush home. The walk home felt like an eternity since rain started to pour over them for the last half of the trip. This made the journey much slower and a few times they had to stop when the rain was too heavy to see through. 

When they entered the warm sanctuary, they let out a deep breath and imminently took off their soaked cloak to reveal their armor underneath. They walked slowly over to the pool connected to the waterfall and knelt on the shore as they rung out the cloak. Once they got out as much rain as they could, the cloak was then hung to dry. They let out a deep breath as they glanced around, noticing the lack of sound. They doubted Cicero was still awake but they still went up to check. They passed the Night Mother's coffin, stopping to give a respectful bow. "I'll make you proud of us again.." They said quietly before they continued, noticing Babette wasn't in bed. Scrump continued down to Cicero's room, hearing mumbles from inside. When they looked in, the jester was sitting down at the table with his back to it. His leg bounced up and down while his one arm was in his lap, hos other hand gripping the dangling bit of his hat. 

"Cicero?" They called out gently to him. With no hesitation, Cicero quickly looked over at them and hopped to his feet. 

"You're home, Listener!" He chimed as he got in front of them and grabbed their hands. Even if his demeanor had changed, they knew all was not okay.

"Cicero, are you alright?" They asked, keeping hold of his hands. 

"Oh uh.." He started, looking away as his voice dropped slightly. "Astrid and I had...a disagreement." He said quietly as Scrump sighed, letting go of one of his hands and rubbed their face. 

"Cicero, what have I said about-"

"I know, I know!" He huffed, throwing his arms in the air, turning away and paced the floor as he used both hands to again pull on his hat. "But there's only so much I can take!" Scrump let out a sigh as they went over to him and set a hand on his shoulder. 

"Calm down and tell me what happened." 

The jester let out a deep breath, taking a moment. When he was a little better, he sat down on the bed and looked down at the ground. "She was disrespecting Mother again. Insulted her and dear sweet Cicero." He huffed "I can handle being insulted, Cicero has heard it enough times. But to insult mother so much, it's unforgivable." He said angrily, going to grab at his head but Scrump gently lowered his arm back down. 

"I know it's hard but please, you can't keep doing this. Look after the Emperor's dead we're going to work on turning this around. We can't do that if you get explosive like that." They said as they cupped his face and turned him to look at them. "Please, I care for you but it only gets harder to defend you." They said before gently kissing him. "Things are already tense around here as is." 

Cicero looked off to the side as he rest his head into their hand. "Cicero shall try." He said as they kissed back, letting some silence fall before looking up at them. "You're cold, Scrump. You should get warm and sleep before you catch a cold."

Scrump nodded gently before sighing, glancing down at his bed. They wanted to stay with him and sleep with him but they couldn't just risk that. If they were caught, life would be hell. The Listener pulled him into another kiss before standing up and went to their own bed after saying goodnight. They hadn't noticed it until now but they were indeed shivering from wearing the soaked cloak over them for hours.

By morning, the news of Vittoria's death spread through all of Skyrim. Veezara had been out during the night and when he returned, he told the talk of the town to Astrid. When Scrump woke, they went to their mistress to tell her the bride was dead and they could continue with the plan. Astrid smiled when she saw the elf and stood up straight. She had heard everything and from killing the bride during her speech, Scrump earned a bonus of coins. Scrump was told to talk to Gabriella, going over after their converstaion was over.

When they met up with Gabriella, she had just finished feeding Lis, the giant frost spider that Scrump still couldn't get over. They shook off the spider's crawling the best they could and sat down at the table as Gabriella took a seat across from them. 

"Ah, good morning, Scrump" she said as she crossed her legs under the table. "We've all heard the news, great job. Now you have a new task. Astrid requested this be done soon." Gabriella continued before explaining that they have to kill the son of the commanding officer for the Penitus Oculatus, an orginization that was personal security for the Emperor. He was to be killed in a city on his schedule and a letter was to be planted on him that told of a plot against the Emperor. Scrump listened and nodded to what she said about the new task at hand. Scrump could get started on it tomorrow.

"Thank you, I should be able to go tomorrow. Need to recharge a little." Scrump said, Gabriella nodding along. They had to go to Dragon Bridge again to find this guy and stalk him. Scrump thanked the Dunmer but as they stood, she spoke up.

"Wait, before you leave, I have a question to ask."

Scrump stopped, half way standing. They slowly say back down, tilting their head slightly. "Yeah what's up?" 

"Is there something between you and Cicero?" She asked bluntly. 

As the question came, Scrump tensed up, their face burning as they shook their head, denying it too quickly. "What?" They laughed, their face still red "Of course not, I'm The Listener. Of course we aren't doing anything"

Gabriella smiled at this and rest her chin in her hand. "Never said you were doing anything."

"Well still there isn't anything between us." They said in a more quiet tone but it was clear on Gabriella's face that she didn't believe them.

"I won't tell Astrid. He's a little too exuberant for my taste but I believe he's correct abour the Brotherhood. I believe in following the Night Mothet as well and wish to see things go to the way they once were." She confessed before smiling again. "You can be honest with me."

After some hesitation, Scrump glanced up at them. "Okay yes.. We're trying to keep it on the down low though. How did you even find out?" 

"I noticed how much time you two spend together. Babette noticed too and she mentioned it to me." 

"Oh.." They mumbled and rubbed their head as they glanced to the side. "Please don't mention this okay? Not even to Babette." 

"Of course, my lips are seal." She said with a smile as Scrump stood up. After waving goodbye, Scrump grabbed a plate of food for themself and sat in the Night Mother's chamber to be alone. They ate absentmindedly, not paying much attention to anything. Scrump was determined to bring The Dark Brotherhood back from the brink of obscurity. This was just all taking much longer than they thought. This Emperor business really threw a wrench into everything but in the long run it would help put their name back in the heads of the people. 

As they ate, Cicero came into the room, humming happily to himself before seeing his Listener and walked over. "Oh good morning, Listener!" He chimed as he set down a container that held the oil for the corpse behind the coffin doors. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah I slept just fine." They replied as they moved to the side of the bench for him to sit, which he would if done whether or not Scrump had moved. "I got the next part to all of this. Has to do with the Penitus Oculatus, kill the commander's son." They explained before leaning on him gently. "I'll leave tomorrow... Probably only be out a few days." They said softly, soaking in all the warmth they could from him. 

Cicero froze for a moment when he felt Scrump but smiled to himself. Anytime there was contact between them he would tense up, unsure of how to react to the connection. As he listened to them, his arm hesitated to go around them before settling it back on the bench. He really didn't know what to do most times. 

"I wonder how many steps there are to this plan." Scrump hummed as they set a hand ontop of his own. "I already want this to be over." 

"No matter how long it takes, you will always have Cicero's confidence." He said as he gave them a gentle nudge and smiled. "We'll rebuild this together."

The rest of the day, the met kept themself busy with learning. The afternoon was spent learning from Gabriella about different ingredients for potions and poisons until the early evening. That's when they went to Festus Krex and had him help with their magic. Restoration was worked on shortly before moving onto destruction, mainly fire but with lightening thrown in. Scrunp went to bed late in the night, passing out from the exhaustion of working on their magic. Tomorrow it was back on the road. 

In the morning, Scrump woke early. They got dressed in their armor, grabbed their equipment, and rushed down to Cicero. He woke up from a kiss placed on his head, a goofy grin spreading on his face. Scrump leaned down more to kiss him again, tucking his hair back. "I'll be back in a couple of days.. Behave yourself okay?" They said with a soft smile, kissing him once more as he gave a grunt of understanding. With that noise, Scrump left the sanctuary, unaware of what was to come. 

\-----

Success once again, the soilder lay dead in the streets of Markarth and the letter was planted. It had taken a day and a half, mainly just trailing the man to the city to kill him there. It took no real effort in the dark morning streets, a deep cut to his neck and the strong soilder was slain. The set up for the plan was going perfectly. 

Upon arriving to the santuary at noon, they were greeted by Gabriella who looked as anxious as she sounded. The job was done and after getting paid, she told the Listener of an incident; one that involved Cicero. Scrump tensed up when they heard this and rushed down the steps. Instantly they could see everyone there except for Arnbjorn and Cicero. Everyone else was surrounding Veezara as he sat on the ground, holding a bleeding wound. Babette had given him an elixir at least, so he would be better in no time. Scrump neared them, afraid to hear what happened.

Astrid was cursing the jester, angry that they had even let him join in the first place. "That damn twisted fool!" She huffed, arms crossed before hearing Scrump and turned to them quickly.

"What happened?" They asked, afraid of the answer but didn't let their voice waver.

"Cicero! That's what happened! That little lunatic attacked me, tried to kill me. If it hadn't been for Veezara, how knows what could if happeneda.."

Fuck, shit, Cicero was suppose to be on his best behavior! Where in the name of Sithis was he now? "Do you know were is he?"

"See, that's part of the problem, Cicero ran out and my husband followed after him. We have no idea where they went. I need you to figure it out and kill that little traitor. Help ky husband, wko knows what Cicero may do now."

Scrump felt their heart skip a beat when Arnbjorn was mentioned. He was a werewolf, he could easily shred Cicero up and eat him. It felt like their heart shattered at hearing this, already making up their mind; there was no way they would kill Cicero. They would figure out something. Scrump would lie, they couldn't end his life. On the outside however, they nodded with a straight face, not letting it be known how much this bothered them. First however, they needed to figure out where he went. 

Scrump rushed past everyone and went into his room, looking for any type of clue of where he could of ran. They searched around before, opening the drawers of his night stand, finding all of his journals. There were quiet a few books that were filled from years past. Scrump scanned the dates of each before coming across one from when he first arrived in Skyrim. Dawnstar, there was another sanctuary there. Wait, Scrump knew this door. When they were exploring Dawnstar on their own, they saw a black door, much like the one to this sanctuary. They knew where he was exactly. As they read, they got the passphrase but they continued to read. When he arrived in Skyrim, he stayed there for some time. Back on the road all those months ago... He had been headed to Dawnstar. Scrump set the journals back in the nightstand, hesitating as they looked at the books. Perhaps they would comb through them more carefully later. 

When Scrump returned to Astrid, she ordered them to leave imminently and to take her horse, Shadowmere. They had to go and kill Cicero. Before leaving, they first asked Astrid about why he had attacked. According to her, she had been loudly disrespecting the Night Mother again and even discrediting Scrump as Listener. The elf was beyond frustrated with the Imperial, he said he would be good and now he was a dead man walking. Scrump showed as little emotion as possible as they asked the others what happened as well. Nazir, Babette, Veezara, and even Festus wanted him dead. They weren't surprised by this except for Festus Krex. He had been so open and welcoming to Cicero. When he too turned his back on the Keeper, Scrump felt truly alone. 

As they walked to the exit, they went and talked to Gabriella who was separate from the others. She had pity for him, blamed the family for what happened. She knew Cicero must die but clearly wasn't happy about it. They left the sanctuary, their knees weak as tears filled their eyes. As they walked up to the shallow pool of water in front of the door, the water turned black and bubbled. A horse emerged from the water, black as the night and with eyes that glowed a rich red. Scrump went over to the beautiful horse and gently pet its neck. Their lip trembled as they hugged the horse, shutting their eyes as tears fell from their eyes. Shadowmere gingerly pushed his head against their back, trying his best to comfort them. Scrump stayed there for only a minute before wiping their face and finally hopped onto the back of the horse. They wouldn't kill Cicero but they would need to pretend they did in front of the family. They gripped the reins in their hands before riding off, heading north to the sanctuary. Scrump only prayed they would get to him before Arnbjorn did.


	14. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna beat around the bush, they have sex finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit they do it. They bumped uglies. This is the longest chapter I've written so I hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up before the 26th!

27th of Second Seed, 4E 201

"Cicero?" Scrump called out once the large black door of the Dawnstar sanctuary shut behind them. A deep breath left as they pulling down their cowl and walked down the steps. It was colder there in Dawnstar than most areas in Skyrim for Mid Year. At least Falkreath was nice and warm. Despite this, they craved to be in ValenWood again to enjoy the heat of summer once more. As they walked down the steps, they heard the distinct sound of running. Scrump braced for impact as a little jester came running around the corner and rushed towards the mer.

"Listener!" He greeted, wrapping his arms around the other, making them grunt from the impact but laughed. Scrump rested their head ontop of his as they hugged back tightly. Having him back in their hold felt so right. It felt like forever since they had heard his voice after not seeing him since, that day. "Cicero has missed you so very much!" 

"I've missed you too.." They said gently as they gave his cheek a kiss. "Have you been okay in here?"

"Yes, Listener" He replied as he pressed up against them. The joy was practically leaking out of him as he grabbed their face with both hands and pulled them down into a deep kiss. 

Scrump stumbled slightly as their head was pulled down but it made them smile as they kissed back. They slowly pulled away from the kiss, gently wiping off their mouth as they showed him a sack of goodies for him. "Here I brought some things." They said as Cicero looked at the bag and nodded. He brought them down to what seemed to be an old common area. It was a little cleaned up but not exactly neat. Cicero's bed roll was on the ground, near the foreplace. They set the bag down as they sat down on his bed roll. The Keeper followed them and sat right next to them, leaning against the taller Bosmer. Scrump opened the bag up and pulled out some food they brought for him. Not only that but a blank journal along with a charcoal stick, a blanket, and a fluffy pillow. Once the bag was empty, they handed him a small pouch of gold. "Here, I dont know what you need exactly.." They said as he held the journal tightly in his slender hands. 

"Thank you, Scrump." He said as he looked at all the food, thinking of what he could make with it. "If you wish, I can make supper for us." 

"That would be nice.." They agreed, leaning down to kiss him. "I'll stay the night but I should head back tomorrow." Scrump said before explaining everything to him from the last few days. 

Over the last few days, Scrump had been traveling around, figuring out the true identity of the Gourmet, a cheif that was very popular across Tamrial and who cooked for the Emperor. Scrump would have to disguise themself as him and poison the food. Scrump had already found the man and killed him near Windhelm. Next was to just report back home and then kill the Emperor. They were so close to completing the contract. 

"I'm nervous.. The fucking Emperor." Scrump said, looking at Cicero. The jester just smiled up at them, shaking his head. 

"You need not worry, Listener. The Emperor shall lay dead and you'll be back to tell everyone." He said, looking at them and giving a soft kiss to their cheek. "Cicero does have a question for you however." He said before Scrump hummed, listening to him. "How did you know I would be here?"

Scrump was quiet for a moment as they looked out at the empty room. They felt bad confessioning on how they found him. It was a breach of privacy. Scrump let out a deep breath before looking down at him. "I had to read your journal, I saw the passphrase in there and followed you here."

"Did you read all of them?" He asked quickly, his eyes growing wide in anxiety. He knew how different he had been all those years ago. It was basically a different life. When he became the Fool of Hearts, his old self died. He had worked hard to push all those memories to the very back of his mind. He never wanted to think of those days in Cyrodiil.

"I only skimmed them to find you but... I did read them when I went home. I'm sorry that I went through them but, I wanted to know more about you..." They said as he just looked up at them. "I...I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago. I didn't realize you were alone for all of those years. You've had to endure so much. I only wish that you would of found home here earlier." 

Inside the contents of the journals, Scrump was told of the story of how Cicero had slowly drifted into madness. He had two families before this current one. He had been in two sanctuaries in Cyrodiil but he had been the only survivor of both. Cicero had been alone with the Night Mother for around a decade. His only company was a corpse and the voice of a jester in his mind. It really was no wonder why he was protective over her. The journals had broken Scrump's heart to know that Cicero had once acted more normally before his isolation. They had learned last contract had been a jester who never truly left Cicero, camping out in Cicero's head until he eventually took on that persona as well.

"I want you to know that I will NEVER leave you." Scrump said, cupping his face in their hands as they looked into his golden eyes. "I don't want you to ever think I'm not here for you. I realize I don't know everything about you, but I know you as you are now. I'll always be right by your side."

Cicero listened to Scrump, his expression calm as tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. No one had ever said anything like that before to him. Scrump was special in the way they interacted and talked with him. Poor Cicero wasn't treated like a fool by Scrump. "Listener..." He said softly as he just stared into their black eyes. "Thank you..." He replied simply, his mind racing with so many thoughts, too many that he couldn't verbalize any. The Listener and Keeper were bound to one another, all thanks to the Night Mother. "I promise to do my best for you."

"We're in this together okay?" They said as they pulled him up into a kiss. "You have an amazing mind, I do wish to see more of it." Scrump said, causing Cicero's cheeks brightened as he listened, pushing back into a kiss, his mind still racing. He wanted to say so much to them that nothing could even be said. If he couldn't speak, he would just expression his appreciation in this way. 

As the two continued to kiss, Cicero shifted himself and put a hand on the ground before his other rested on Scrump's thigh. He lifted up onto his knees and slowly crawled towards them. As he got closer, Scrump leaned back onto their elbows as he pushed his weight against them. Scrump lied on their back fully so they could wrap their arms around his neck. A soft hum escaped them as their heart beat hard in their chest, their brain forming a small fog over any and all thoughts. Cicero rested his forearms on either side of Scrump's head, pushing into their lips. A soft giggle came from the elf as his hair tickled their face. They moved their head to the side as they softly laughed and Cicero opened his eyes. 

"Your hair." They said quietly, looking up at him, their eyes half open as they moved both hands to tuck his hair behind his ears. They had always loved his long orange hair despite it needing a trim for all of the dead ends.

"Apologies" Cicero said with smile, going to pull away a little before Scrump put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him back down. 

"No, no it's okay." They said between kisses. "I never said I didn't like it." 

He leaned back down, a smile spread on his lips before they rested against the elf's neck. Scrump inhaled sharply as they felt the kisses on their skin, instantly lifting up their head up and turning it to the side for him. As his lips peppered their neck, Scrump's hands rested on his back, gripping at his clothes. Their legs lifted up as they wrapped around his waist, pushing their hips up against his. They let out a soft moan as they started to grind their hips against his. Cicero let out a deep breath against their neck as he felt himself getting excited and it was obvious that so was Scrump. As he kissed their neck and jaw line, he removed his gloves as he unbuckled the two belts around their waist. Scrump's breathing got shaky, their body sensitive to each little touch they felt, even if it was over a layer of light armor. Once the belts were undone, his hand moved up under their armor, trailing and tracing their stomach before moving it up more to their chest.

Scrump's back arched slightly from the touching they felt, a small moan leaving their lips. They hadn't felt this in so many years and they had never felt this way about a person before. This connection was all new to them. It was a lot at once but at the same time this was the best way to be overwhelmed by emotions. As he felt them, Scrump quickly and hastily removed the bracers from their arms. Once they were undone, they tossed them to the side along with their gloves. Once their hands were freed, they quickly went under the back of Cicero's top, their hands touching whatever part of him that they could. Scrump stared at the ceiling, breathing hard and shaky as his warm kisses didn't stop gracing their neck. A moan left them once he gently bit down, his eyes going up to see their reaction. Their hips instantly bucked against Cicero's again, a small whimper leaving the met. They quickly moved the jester off if them to his surprise but smiled once he noticed that they were removing their own armor. Scrump had to sit up to fully remove it, the leather tight against their body. When it was off, they tossed it to the side but paused when their chest was exposed. Cicero watched them toss the armor before smiling as he looked them over.

Their torso held scars from many previous battles and adventures. With their arms fully exposed as well, something was very clear on their left side of their bidy Part of their forearm and elbow were red and heavily scarred. They were burns. The left side of their waist was also scarred, part of it disappearing to trail off onto their hip and leg. Scrump looked off to the side, not making eye contact with him. They we're always nervous to show another their own body; the burn marks were hard to ignore. The burn marks were from when they were a small child, the day that they had been stuck on the burning ship with their murdered parents inside. It was a constant and permanent reminder of that awful day. Cicero didn't say anything as he moved down slighty and kissed their arm, moving to gently touch their sides. Scrump looked back down at him as their eyes met his. As he kissed back up their chest, his one hand resting on their cheek. "You're beautiful." He whispered as Scrump pushed their face into his neck, wrapping their arms around him tightly.

After only another minute, Scrump untied and removed Cicero's collar piece before they were able to remove each layer of his tunic. Once off, Scrump looked at him to see a pasty and slender body. After removing everything, it was clear that he was even smaller than previously thought. His clothes had hidden how truly small he was. Scrump smiled softly anyway before kissing his sharp collar bone. Their hand gently ran over his chest before it stopped on his stomach. Once it was resting there, they could feel the mark that Arnbjorn had left on him. It was mostly healed over now but it was clear there would be a lasting scar. They quickly kissed at him as their arms wrapped back around his neck, pushing their fingers up through his hair. As they played with his hair, his hat loosened and for once, fell off his head. When it fell off, they smiled wide as his hair fell down around them. His hair was a tangled mess and flat from not being washed in a while. Scrump didn't mind however, maybe later they would fix it up for him. Scrump moved their hands down to grab onto his pants, tugging slight before shifting them down his legs until they reached his knees. When he felt them being moved down, he froze for a moment, looking down at them, his face a bright red but unable to hide his smile and laughter. 

Cicero pulled away quickly as he threw off his boots and removed his trousers fully along with his under garment. As he did this, Scrump scrambled to remove their own boots, tossing them without a care. After removing them, Cicero assisted with getting their pants off, having to shift them side to side a little bit since they were just as tight as the rest of the armor. When he slide them off, he felt his heart beating fast, glancing down at the Bosmer. They where fully exposed now and he could their physical sex. It still didn't change anything for him. No matter what, he still liked Scrump and wanted to be with them. The elf sat up on their elbows as Cicero went down farther and started to kiss their legs, his slender fingers gently trace their skin. His lips trailed up their legs slowly, causing shivers to run up Scrump's spine as moans left them again. Upon hearing Scrump, he also hummed against their legs, his eyes shutting as Scrump's legs closed in around his head slightly. Their head tilted back and stared at the ceiling as their back arched again. He moved in more, his eyes firmly set on Scrump's face as his tongue ran up and down their groin. Scrump gasped as they looked down at him, biting their lip as one hand grabbed at his hair. 

"Is this okay?" He asked quickly as he pulled away a little. Scrump nodded quickly, their grip tightening in his hair.

"Yes, oh Sithis yes..." They moaned out as they shifted slightly to push up more into his face. 

The fool continued to lick before starting to suck on them, earning a louder moan from the Listener. As he got them worked up, a deep blush washed over Scrump's face as they watched him, looking away quickly when their eyes met. Cicero moved away after a few minutes, breathing hard as his hands gently touched up their torso. He kissed up their chest to get to their face, cupping it gently in both of his hands. He pulled them into a kiss as the Bosmer fully lied down on the floor, arms wrapping around him. When they started to grind up against him again, Cicero bit his lip, pushing his forehead against the ground next to them. He pulled back into kisses as his hand moved back down to Scrump. He slowly touched their hole before putting two fingers together and gently pushed them inside. A loud gasp was heard before Scrump shifted and lifted their hips up off the ground to make it easier for him to access. 

"C-Cicero.." They moaned out as they looked at him. "There's oil in that bag.." They told him as his fingers moved out. He turned around and moved over to the bag Scrump had brought and removed a bottle of oil after digging around. He opened it and dripped some onto his fingers, coating them nicely, setting the bottle aside before pushing them back inside. Scrump let out another whimpering moan, rolling their hips against his fingers. When a third finger was pushed in, Scrump got on their elbows again, grabbing his face with one hand. "Cicero please, just fuck me.." They begged, looking up at the Imperial man with cloudy eyes. He grinned and laughed softly as he kissed their hand.

"Eager aren't we?" He laughed as he kept moving his fingers to spread them out, making sure they were ready. Seeing Scrump in such a desperate state was something he hadn't witnessed before. It would of been a lie if he said it didn't turn him on. A soft gasp came from Scrump when his fingers left, sitting up and pulling him into another kiss. 

"Just do whatever you want." They told him, as their arms wrapped around his neck, getting close to his ear. "I can handle whatever you throw at me. I want you, Cicero.." They said, voice soft but there was almost a demanding tone underneath. 

"Anything for you..." he hummed as he kissed their cheek, his chilly hands running up and down their body. "Cicero lives to serve after all." He moaned as Scrump's hand went down to stroke his member. The jester tensed for a moment before practically melting in their arms, a moan quick to leave his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time it hadn't been his own hand. Scrump pulled their head back to kiss his neck and jaw, their hand gently touching him still. Cicero's hips jerked as he bite his lip, his moans loud thanks to their touch. The noises that escaped him weren't being held back since they didn't have to worry about another soul. No one would interrupt them here which meant he didnt have to be quiet.

Scrump moved away from him, having a hard time pulling apart. When they did however, they gave him one last kiss before lying down on the chilled stone floor. The Bosmer rolled around into their stomach and rested down on their forearms and knees. They shifted slightly so their ass was in the air and their legs apart. Once they were ready, they looked back at Cicero as he stared for just a moment. He held onto their hips as he guided them down slightly to get a better angle. Cicero was still much shorter so he had to move them a little. He dropped more oil into their hand as he leaned down over them and kissed up their back. He let out a deep breath before he got onto his knees and rubbed his dick against their entrance, earning a whimper from Scrump as they pushed against him and moved with him, mere moments from begging again. With a sharp inhale from the elf, Cicero pushed inside of them. 

A deep moan left The Listener once he moved, despite biting down on their lip. For their sake Cicero went slow, stopping once he was fully in. Scrump's breathing steadied as they let their body adjust to him. It had been a while and Scrump liked being rough. That knew they couldn't rush too quickly and risk harming themself. Looking back at him, they were met with a large smile while Scrump's own mouth was hanging open slightly, eyes half open and hazed over. Cicero laughed as he looked down at them, rubbing their hips gently. 

"Oh Listener, you really should see the look on your face." He giggled, causing them to quickly look away from him, hiding their burning face against their arm. That damn fool could get them all flustered so easily. 

After another moment, Scrump gave the go ahead and with no hesitation, Cicero grabbed them tightly and started to thrust, going at a slow and steady pace. The elf on the ground wasn't very loud, unlike Cicero who wasn't lowering his volume at all. His moans filled the air along with praise that he gave to his partner, making them put their hands in their face. They listened to him however, enjoying every word he said to them. "You're doing great, Listener." Was spoken along with other phrases like "You're absolutely perfect" and "Don't hold back." 

That Imperial couldn't shut up for a damn second. Not like they were complaining, each word he spoke caused their heart to leap in their chest. As he kept the thrusts coming, Scrump shut their eyes and just enjoyed the moment. Their Keeper was so gentle with them, never going too fast or rough. Too bad that wasn't what Scrump liked. They turned their head to look back at him before getting up slowly, still on their knees. Cicero stopped and looked at them with a worried expression. "Have I not been doing it correctly?" He asked as Scrump leaned their back against his chest, looking up at him as they kissed his jaw and cheek. 

"Don't be gentle." They said firmly, sounding slightly winded. "I know you're holding back on me. Fuck me like you mean it." They said as their hand reached back and pulled on a chuck of hair, earning a gasp and a shaky moan from the man. "If you want me to be louder, you have to earn it." Scrump told him with a smirk, nipping at his neck before getting back down on their forearms. 

Cicero was a bit stunned from this as he looked down at them, only seconds later a wide grin appeared once more. His hand grabbed their hip again before he suddenly slammed back inside, earning a surprised yell from Scrump and a loud moan upon thrusting into them again. Cicero's other hand went around Scrump until he was rubbing and stroking the other, wanting to pleasure them as much as possible. Cicero wanted to them what they had asked for. Scrump's toes curled as they fell to just one arm supporting them, the other resting on the ground with their forehead on it. This was more like it. The more Cicero kept this up, their moans of bliss never stopped. Scrump moaned out loudly, cursing in the process each time he hit a particularly good area, their breathing getting harder. Scrump moved with his motions, pushing into each thrust. After only a couple of minutes of this rough treatment, Scrump could no longer support their upper half. Their head rested on an arm while the other was lying out in front of them. The Listener was nothing but a sweating mess of moans and whines now, occasionally calling out Cicero's name. The cursing became more frequent as they got closer to finishing, their breathing hard and quick as they lifted themself onto their elbows. 

Cicero had never stopped multitasking, still stroking his partner while he roughly pushed and slammed into the elf, soaking up each moan as praise. Scrump supported themself on one arm as they reached back and took up the task of pleasuring themself, keeping in rhythem with his movements. With a hand free, Cicero used both to hold onto their hips tightly, using this opportunity to go even harder. He leaned over the Bosmer slightly, his moans louder somehow. It was clear that he was getting close to finishing. Scrump quickened their own pace as they pressed their forehead into the ground, cursing loudly as their body shook. 

"Cicero!!" They moaned out in almost a scream, their back arched as they threw their head back, cumming only moans later. As Cicero continued to slam into them, they were yelling out, their body overstimulated. When Cicero finally finished moments later, he called out to them as he pushed in deep, cumming inside of them.

He held himself there for a moment, giving a few smaller thrusts just to be sure, causing whimpers to escape the Listener. They were completely collapsed in the floor now, save for their ass which was frozen in place from Cicero's hands. Their breathing shook as their body reacted to any small sensation. Cicero slowly moved his hands from their hips as he leaned down over them, kissing their back in the progress. 

"For someone deemed Listener, you were doing a lot of yelling." He hummed, making the mer laugh as they set their cheek on the chilly floor. 

"I told you what I liked.." The said with an exhausted smile, only lying down fully once Cicero got off of them and lied floor next to them. The mer slowly lowered to the floor, whimpering from the soreness of their body. "How about you make that dinner as breakfast instead?" They asked, laughing gently as they scooted closer to him. Cicero put his arm around them gently, kissing their head. 

"Of course, of course. Anything you want." He replied as Scrump looked up at him and gently moved his hair from his face before resting their head on his chest. The fire next to them kept the pair warm despite being naked on the floor. Scrump curled up next to him, shutting their eyes as they listened to his heart beat and his steady breathing. After lying there for a bit longer, Cicero slowly sat up, moving Scrump off his chest. The Listener whined and put their hands out to hold onto him. "Hold on.." He said with a small laugh, taking one of their hands in his own and gave it a kiss. He moved over and grabbed his bed roll along with the pillow Scrump brought and the blanket. He laid the bed roll down next to them and opened it up for Scrump, letting them get in first. When they moved in, Cicero got in beside them and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Scrump cuddled up close to him, smiling as their eyes shut again, putting their head back on his chest.

They lied there for a while, both started to fall asleep. As they both lied in each other's arms, Scrump peeked an eye open. They glanced up at him, their heart beating out of their chest. "I love you, Cicero.." They said in almost a whisper, shutting their eyes again tightly, trying to not regret saying that. 

Cicero was quiet, his heart skipping a beat when he heard the words. He opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling as a wide smile spread across his face. The word love had never been used towards him. No one had ever said that and he had given up on that idea years ago. But now, it was The Listener who loved him. Someone who he never even imagined being with. He felt his eyes water up as he kissed the top of their head, pulling them closer.

"I love you too, Scrump."


	15. Death Incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrump's mission was a failure thanks to a traitor in theif own family. Flames will once again haunt their life after a desperate effort to save their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient! Life has been a lot and my computer is still broken. Please continue to be patient with me since I'm only able to upload when I have free time.

29th of Second Seed, 201 4E

No.. No this was all wrong. What commander Maro said couldn't of been true. It absolutely couldn't be. The idea of Scrump being set up was almost unbelievable. Now Maro claimed that the family was being killed back in Falkreath. They had to get home and now. Shadowmere galloped as quickly as possible with Scrump on their back but home was already so far away from Solitude. Scrump gripped the reigns tightly, leaning over as they hissed from the pain in their shoulder. An arrow was sticking out and in the rush to escape, they hadn't removed it yet. As Shadowmere ran, Scrump reached up with a shaking hand and broke the arrow so only the tip was still lodged in. They didn't want to full remove it while riding, that and plus the adrenaline running through them numbed everything. 

Scrump still had on the chef uniform that hid their armor underneath. The uniform they used as a disguise to fulfill with contract. Scrump had been given a jarrin root to put in his food. It was an extremely deadly plant and it did the job. The Emperor was served the deadly meal and it did kill him; too bad the man was a decoy. When Scrump went to escape, what Astrid had told them was a clear path was blocked by Penitus Oculatus agents. Scrump was outnumbered greatly and for a moment, they believed they would be sent to the void. However, they quickly snapped out of it. Scrump only killed a few men and disabled as many as possible. Some soilders tried to overwhelm them in close combat, in this confrontation, a large gash had sliced up their back and an arrow lodged it's self into their shoulder. With restoration, they closed the wound on their back but it still stung like it was still open. Now on the back of Shadowmere, they only focused on getting home. They prayed to Sithis and the Night Mother that everyone was okay, that this nightmare wasn't true. Despite the attempts, they couldn't even convince themself that what Maro had told them was a lie.

The trip felt excruciatingly slow despite how fast Shadowmere was. As they got closer to Falkreath, they were almost home. Soon, they were home, the smell of smoke unmistakable. They jumped off of Shadowmere on the road right next to the path down. Once off the horse, they stipped the uniform off yo reveal their black and red armor. Three Penitus Oculatus agents that were guarding the black door heard the horse approach and they rushed up the path to the road, only to be greeted by The Listener. The agents were still here, that meant everyone could still be alive and fighting them off, this wasn't a lost cause. Scrump pulled out their elven dagger from the sheath on their hip and rushed one of the men as they all drew their swords. The other two were distracted as Shadowmere ran over and plowed into them, knocking them down and stomping on them with their hooves. Scrump had only gotten bashed with the shield a few times but they had landed a well placed slice, one that brought the man to the ground. The elf straddled him only moments later, stabbing into his stomach multiple times, getting blood all over themself. When Scrump snapped out of their rage, they rushed over and killed the two men the ground. Shadowmere was still stomping but stopped when the assassin came over to deliver the final blow. They shoved the blade of the dagger into their necks, one quick stab for them each was enough for them to focus on getting into their home. Scrump thanking Shadowmere after standing up, knowing that without the horse they could of been overwhelmed. Scrump held the dagger tight in their hand as they ran down the incline towards the entrance but froze in their tracks as they reached the bottom, not ready for the sight that awaited them. 

Just next to the door to the sanctuary, a body had been riddled with arrows so densely that they were suspended against a tree. From the robes alone, Scrump had no doubt who it was; Festus Krex. The elf yelled out loudly as they ran over to him, tears filling their eyes rapidly. They reached up with shaking hands and had started pulling the arrows out but stopped, just letting their hands hover as they cried out. It was clear that he was dead, there was no saving him. It was pointless to get him down at this time when the rest of the family was still in danger. His arms were up infront of his face, clearly in a defensive stance before being murdered. He hadn't stood a chance against so many unexpected people. There were so many arrows that it looked like a whole quiver had been shot into him. Scrump looked towards the black door, seeing barrels of gas and dark smoke seeping out from the small cracks in the old stone door. Scrump let out a shaky breath, trying to compose themself the best they possibly could. Smelling the smoke alone terrified them, their brain remembering the death of their parents. They couldn't lose a second family, they just couldn't. They put the cowl over their head and moved the mask up over the bottom half of their face before going into the smoke.

When Scrump got inside, they drew their bow and readied an arrow with quivering hands. There were two guards inside and before they knew it, an arrow was sticking out of both of their heads. As they walked in, they quickly noticed the body of an Argonian on the ground. Veezara lie dead as Scrump let out a small cry, kneeling next to him for a moment, shutting his eyes. The Bosmer grabbed another arrow and as they got down the stairs to the large common area where there was plenty of commotion. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, they looked over to see a werewolf fighting a group of Penitus Oculatus agents. Scrump tried helping out by shooting off arrows, killing two but it was too late. Arnbjorn, still in his wolf form, fell to the ground dead. Scrump killed the remaining men before they ran to the Nord to see if he could be helped but it was too late. The blood and look on his face was all they needed. At least he was alive when they arrived, that meant maybe someone was at least still breathing here. 

They ran up the steps to where the alchemy room was and let out a desperate cry as they got on the floor next to the dead Dunmer woman. Gabriella was dead, no doubt about that, soulless eyes stared forever forward. Scrump scooped her up and hugged her body close. "I'm so sorry.." Scrump cried as they held her tight. "I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough." They mumbled before hearing a struggle going on nearby in the next room. They gingerly lied her body down before running into the dinning hall. This was no time to mourn.

Once in the room, they let out a surprised gasp as wood fell down behind them, blocking the archway they just left. No going back that way. When they looked up to the sleeping quarters and saw Nazir fighting off an agent. Scrump ran up, grabbing an arrow as they rushed up the steps. They took aim and shot, getting the man to stagger enough for Nazir to finish him off with his curved blades.

"Ah, so you're alive." He said as Scrump came over, coughing from the smoke and ash. "Thanks for saving my hide just now. Guess that means you didn't plan this mess." He said, trying to catch his breath but wasnt making progress thanks to the smoke. 

"No of course not. Someone here double crossed us. The Emperor was a fake." 

"We can figure out the details later, for now we need to get out of here before we get roasted alive." 

Scrump nodded at his words and rushed off with him to find a way out. As they searched, it was soon apparent that the exits were blocked off. They were trapped inside with no exit. As Scrump started to internally panic, they looked towards the Night Mother, hearing her speak. They were quiet for a moment before looking back at Nazir to relay part of the message. 

"The glass. We need to break it." They said as they started to push the casket over to use it's weight to break the stained glass mural. There was nothing else in there that could be used to smash the glass and get, Mother said it was okay anyway.

Nazir came over to help and with two good pushes from them both both, the coffin went crashing through the glass. Scrump was thrown off balance from the force of pushing her and lost their footing. They had expected a bit more effort to make their escape. Unfortunately, Scrump fell only moments later and tumbled out right behind the coffin. They let out a short, surprised yell before their head hit the stone that lined the wall, rendering them unconscious. 

\---

"Do you think they're okay Nazir?" The voice of a child spoke, seemingly very far away. 

"They're fine. Hit their head pretty hard I think." He responded before a loud groan could be heard from the elf.

Scrump slowly reached up, placing a hand on their head. Their head was pounding and ached horribly but they slowly opened their eyes, glancing around. Their vision was blurry but they knew where they were. They had fallen out the window and was now on the ground next to the water. To their side was Mother's coffin but infront of them was both Nazir and Babette.

"See, I told you they were okay." Nazir comment as he nudged the small Vampire as Scrump slowly sat up. 

The fire was mostly out by then and the sanctuary lay mostly silent now. As they glanced around the common room, they saw burnt corpses around them and even what remained now of Arnbjorn. This was it. The place they called home was gone now. It was destroyed. 

"Mother spoke to me.. Astrid's alive. She's here.." They mumbled, still rubbing their head as they stood, stumbling as they did. Nazir quickly grabbed their arm so they didn't fall. Babette came over and gently put a hand on Scrump's back.

"Astrid's here you say? Well we need to find her then." She said as Scrump started to slowly search.

They looked around as they walked up the steps towards Astrid's room, noticing that Vezzara's body was gone. Nazir must have moved him while they were still unconscious. They let out a deep breath as they peeked into the room and saw the bookcase had been moved. Nazir and Babette were right behind as they entered the room, seeing that where the book case had been now exposed an entry way in the wall that was connected a tiny room.

On the floor infront of them was a horribly burnt body surrounded by candle on the floor. They started at the body for a moment, believing it dead before a cough left and Astrid's voice arose.

"You're alive..." She whispered in a raspy voice before coughing again. "Thank Sithis.." She said, a small, forced smile on her roasted face. 

Scrump said nothing as they stood over her, rage building along with pity. They couldn't help but be furious with what Astrid had done. Because of her choice, almost all of them were dead. They we're lucky to have the three of them still alive.

"Please listen to me..." She said as she looked at the Listener. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. The Penitus Oculatus, Maro... He said that by sacrificing you, he would leave the Dark Brotherhood. By Sithis, I was such a fool." She coughed again before continuing. "I betrayed you.. I'm sorry.. I just.. I wanted things to stay the same before...before all of this. Before The Night Mother, before Cicero... Before you. I thought this would save the family but I was wrong.. But you're alive and the Brotherhood still has a chance. Don't you see? I prayed to The Night Mother, I am the Black sacrament."

Scrump stood there, still listening as Astrid talked and explained. They shook their head in confusion however at her last statement. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you were right. The old ways... They lead us for centuries... I was such a damn fool. To show my sincerity, I prayed to her for a contract. I want you to lead this family now. Take the Blade of Woe and kill me." She said, looking between the elf and the other two behind them. "Please, you must do this, please..." She begged before Scrump reached out and grabbed the blade off the ground. 

Scrump looked at the blade for a moment, admiring the detail before looking back at the burnt woman. Scrump knelt down next to Astrid, hesitating for only a few seconds. They knew they had to be quick to end her suffering. "May Sithis have mercy on you." They spoke before bringing the knife down straight into Astrid's heart with a single stab. 

Astrid inhaled sharply, staring at the ceiling and with her dying breath, she whispered, "Thank you..."

Scrump stayed on the floor for some time, just staring at where they had stabbed. It took a moment before they pulled the knife out and started to cry. They were dead. Everyone was dead. All that remained were the three of them plus the jester back in the other sanctuary. Scrump stayed quiet as their body shook, overwhelmed by emotion but at tge same time, they knew they couldn't break down here, not yet. 

"By Sithis this is a mess." Nazir mumbled as he rubbed his face and turned away, going back into the room with Babette trailing behind.

The Bosmer stood up, staying still before hearing the Night Mother. Scrump listened as they wiped their tears and let out a shaky sigh. With one last glance, the Listener left the room and went back down. Mother's coffin was which now sitting up on the shore of the water. It was probably thanks to Nazir that it was standing there after the fall. Scrump opened it up the heavy doors to check on Mother, reaching in to adjust her slightly. Thank Sithis she was okay. As Scrump fixed her, she spoke again to The Listener. They still had an unfulfilled contract, the Emperor was still alive. She instructed Scrump to talk to Amound again in Whiterun, to speak of the contract. After she spoke, they turned to Nazir and Babette who were talking about what happened with Astrid and their family. It seemed hopless and that this was the end. 

"We're not done yet. We need to rebuild The Brotherhood." Scrump said, causing the two to stop and pay attention. 

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Nazir grunted "Not like this place is salvageable." 

"No, not here." They said and let out a sigh, rubbing their head. "There's another sanctuary, North of here in Dawnstar. We can go there, work on rebuilding The Brotherhood. The Emperor still needs to be killed and I intend to finish this. There's just one thing... It's about Cicero." They mumbled, glancing between the two of them. "He's not dead, I lied.."

"That clown isn't dead?!" Nazir questioned, his tone holding his obvious displeasure with this revelation. "Let me guess, he's been staying in the sanctuary?" 

"Yes, he's there. We all have to go. We'll rebuild the Brotherhood there under the old ways, like Astrid said." 

"Well I guess she did leave you in charge then, my Listener." Babette said with a smile. 

Scrump froze for a moment when they heard this, only now finally understanding the weight of those words. They were suppose to lead them now. The one person who had the least experience.

"Well I can't do this without you both." They said before looking at the coffin. "First task is getting her out of here and to our new home. I know the wagon Cicero used is right outside so we can just get her on that and have Shadowmere pull." They suggested as they looked around the ruin of their home. "Once we get to Dawnstar, then I'll go to Amound Mottiere again and confirm the contract is still active." 

With the order, the three got started with what they needed to move Mother. Scrump went outside, ignoring the body on the tree, and pushed the wagon into the sanctuary. They carefully pushed it inside and down the stairs, having it just barely fit but eventually it was in the common area. Babette stood to the side, arms filled with any fabric they had been able to find, while Scrump and Nazir grunted and groaned until Mother was in the back of the wagon. Babette got onto the back to the wagon and put the linen ontop of the coffin to keep it hidden from wondering eyes. 

Nazir and Scrump then had the task of pulling and pushing the wagon back up the stairs and out the door. The elf took the front to pull while Nazir pushed it up with Babette shouting encouragement which only annoyed the Redguard man further. Eventually they managed to get it out of the sanctuary, with Shadowmere at the ready. 

Babette went and attached the wagon to the horse while Scrump went over to Festus. His body was in the same position as before, still suspemded from the arrows. Scrump pulled the arrows out of him, setting each aside until they were all out. Nazir came over to assist and keep his body from falling as Scrump removed the last of the arrows. Nazir lied him down on the ground as Scrump prayed for his soul, wishing that he was safe in the Void. The Bosmer stood and took all the arrows that had killed him and put them into their quiver. They would kill the Penitus Oculatus with their own arrows.

When the wagon was attached to Shadowmere, Scrump got in the back with Babette as Nazir took the reins and steered them onto the road. The ride away from home was dead silent for a while, Scrump keeping their forehead on the stone coffin, trying to empty their head. After a particularly hard bump, Scrump let out a hiss of air after being reminded of the arrow tip in their shoulder. Scrump leaned back as they moved their armor down and looked down at the wound. There was a lot of dried blood around the piece of wood that was sticking out, the sting coming back. Some fresh blood was starting to seep out now from the bump, making the Bosmer curse. Babette did scoot closer, looking at their shoulder.

"Oh you poor dear.." She said from under her cloak, keeping the setting sun from touching her. "Let me help." The Vampire said, and before Scrump could even protest, she wrapped one of her small hands around the arrow and with two hard yanks, it was out. 

Scrump yelling as she pulled, gripping the side of the wagon tight with one hand while their other hand glowed and closed the wound. "You little she devil! Could of at least let me brace myself." They mumbled as they rubbed the now healed spot. 

"Oh nonsense, you're over reacting." Babette said with a smile and a giggle. 

The ride all the way up to Dawnstar felt like forever for all three of them. Barely any of them spoke, each processing the situation at hand. The farther north they went, Scrump pulled their cowl over their head. Even if it was summer, Dawnstar was still on the colder side, at least to Scrump it was. As they got closer and the sun was gone, Scrump got down from the back of the wagon and walked in front.

They produced a small flame from their hand before putting it out imminently after a rush of fear ran over them, making then freeze in place for a moment. Instead they produced a light above themself that would follow as they walked. The light wasn't all that bright but it still helped them see the path ahead. At long last, they arrived at the black door in Dawnstar after hours of mostly silence. Scrump let out a deep breath before going up to the door and saying the words to grant access. 

"Just stay here for a moment. I need to tell Cicero why you're here." They said quietly, looking at them. Babette and Nazir agreed, going to sit with The Night Mother.

"Scrump! Is that you?!" The jester's voice rang from inside the sanctuary. Scrump didn't say anything as they walked down the stairs, their body shaking uncontrollably. By the time Cicero reached them in the entrance room, he stopped in his tracks.

Cicero had expected an elated assassin that was glowing with pride at the death of the Emperor. Instead in front of him, they were silent, eyes staring at the floor. They looked disheveled and smelled of smoke and fire. What had happened wasn't good but at least they were here. They weren't dead. 

"What happened?" He asked in a soft tone as he approched with a hand out to rest on their shoulder. As he drew near, they looked up at him with tears spilling onto their cheeks. 

"Cicero, it was a set up." They said in a shaky voice before a sob escaped them. They put their hands up to their face, falling to their knees, finally letting it all out. Cicero dropped next to them and pulled them into his arms as the elf just cried and wept. They had been holding back for hours and now the flood gates were open. Scrump pushed their face into his chest as they sobbed. They cried for all of the dead. All that had been murdered by those agents and the bodies that couldn't be recovered. It was just the four of them now. Fire once again would haunt Scrump all over again. Another family, gone in the blink of an eye. 

"It's okay, you're safe here, you're safe." Cicero whispered to them, trying to comfort them the best he could. He rubbed their back, not knowing what happened but it had to of been awful. This was a state that his Listener was never in. Scrump held onto him tight as they just sobbed, unable to even speak for some time. When they were finally able to, Cicero received news they he had lost yet another family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to possibly go on a hiatus because I want to write another fic. It's just a passion project with my ocs. It will be very heavy in violence and gore so if that sounds fun, be on thr look out.


	16. Hail Sithis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contract for the Emperor comes to a close but the start of the Brotherhood was only beginning.

1st of Midyear, 201 4E

This was it, the water was warm as an assassin swam over to a ship, one the Emperor was on, The Katariah. The anchor was the access point they wanted and after letting out a deep breath, started to pull themself up. The chain lead inside of the ship, Scrump being silent as they crawled inside. They could hear the distant chatter of the Penitus Oculatus agents as that silently got to the floor. They needed to be careful with moving along since they were soaked. It would be easy to find an intruder if they could be tracked by a simple water trail. Scrump pulled out their bow as they stayed crouched, and readied an arrow. Peeking around the corner, they saw two agents and smirked as they sent arrows flying, both piercing them. The situation was tense and stressful but at the same time, their heart thumped hard with excitement. As Scrump continued, Penitus Oculatus agents and sailors lay dead on the wooden floor, many dying without realizing what had happened. Scrump pushed forward through the well decorated ship, making sure there was no life behind them. Soon, they opened the door to the deck and before taking cover, they were spotted. A fight broke out, the odds against Scrump but with patience, they ended each life. The Listener didn't get out unscathed however. A few men had tried to rush them and in the process had gotten a bit cut up and even had an arrow almost hit their neck. Scrump took a few moments to heal their wounds, calming their nerves as well before slowly standing again. 

They glanced around the deck, making sure each man was dead before continuing forward, looting the coin off of the bodies in their path. Going back inside, predictably, there were more guards. As Scrump had done before, the men soon all lay dead. Scrump brushed their dagger off on their thigh before putting it away and went to check the bodies. Inside one of their pockets, Scrump found a key to a door. Looking it over a moment longer, they grinned widely. This was a large key and the end was decorated, this clearly was for the Emperor's room. Scrump stood up and went to the last door, hesitating with the key in their hand. All this build up, all of this was coming to an end. Their heart beat heavily in their chest as they prepared themself. Scrump held their bow tight in one hand while the other unlocked the door and walked in. 

Standing right there in front of the large window stood Emperor Titus Mede II; the real one. There were no guards inside to their surprise, it was just the two of them. Scrump shut the door and locked it, causing the old man to turn and look at them. The assassin stood with their bow drawn, pointed right at his head but waited. The Emperor smiled soberly as he put up a hand. 

"Don't worry, I will not fight back.. I know what is to come." He said as he turned fully around. "I knew it was foolish to try and stop The Dark Brotherhood... Will you at least spare me a few moments before the deed is done?" He asked, looking the Bosmer in the eyes. 

Scrump slowly lowered their bow and raised an eyebrow. "Make it quick." 

"Thank you.." He started, his voice still calm. "I ask a favor of you.. Of course you know who set all of this in motion, the traitor who stabbed me in the back. I want justice for my death. If you could, I would like you to return the favor to whoever gave you the contract. Could you give me this kindness?"

"I don't do favors but, I shall consider it." Scrump replied, unsure of how to react. They would think it over at the very least but doubted they would take action. 

"Thank you.." The old man hummed before turning to face the window again and let out a deep breath. "I am ready. Let's get this over with." 

Scrump stood there, slightly dumbfounded by how ready the Emperor was. It was odd how he was just accepting this. Scrump didn't take too long to mule it over. They raised their bow back up at took aim, letting an arrow fly and hit the Emperor. With a loud thump, the Emperor was dead on the ground. Scrump went over and just gazed down at him. Everything was so quiet... No fanfare, no rush of achievement, only deafening silence. That was it, the contract was done... After everything, it was over. Scrump let out a deep breath as they went out to the balcony and dove into the water, going to the nearby docks of Solitude. They still had unfinished business. 

\-----

"Commander Maro." A voice hissed from the darkness behind the man along with a small splash of water as the assassin lifted themself from the water and onto the dock.

The Commander froze for a moment when he heard the familiar voice before turning around to face who was there. He was on the shipping docks, about ready to wrap up for the night. He was foolishly the last one there. The assassin behind him had swam up and hid in the water, waiting for him to be alone. Standing there at the end of the dock was the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Their black eyes shined from the moon light and a twisted smile was on their face as they unsheathed the daggers on their hips.

"You... You're suppose to be dead." He growled as he pulled out his sword, stumbling slightly. As soon as his hand touched the sword, Scrump was already running at him.

As he looked up, their eyes locked, his own showing fear. Scrump couldn't explain it but instead of screaming from rage, they laughed. Their manic laughs filled the air as both blades were plunged into his neck. As Maro dropped to the docks, Scrump grabbed the front of his armor and dropped with him. They stabbed the daggers into his throat repeatedly, grinning as blood was splattered on them. 

"You didn't get us all." They laughed before suddenly screaming, "YOU DIDNT KILL ALL OF US!" The rage that had been building for days was suddenly out. It was out in full force as Scrump straddled him and kept stabbing him in his face and neck. This was personal revenge for what he did to their family.

The laughter finally died down as Scrump exhausted themself, slowing the thrusts of the daggers until they were still. Their arms were burning from all the force they put into killing and mutilating Maro. Both daggers fell to the dock once their hands began trembling. Maro's face was nothing but a bloody mess that was unrecognizable at this point. As they sat on the body, gasping for air, a sob left as they hung their head. Gabriella, Astrid, Veezara, Arbjorn, Festus Krex, their deaths were finally avenged. They were all dead because of this one man. It was only appropriate that he died by the Brotherhood's hand. 

Scrump shut their eyes tightly, not focusing on anything at all. Everything felt numb to them now. They slowly looked up as footsteps approached them on the deck. Scrump wiped away their tears, eyes starting to redden. It was obvious who was approaching, it was Cicero. He knelt down infront of his Listener and offered a hand to them, giving a small smile as well.

"Let's get going, okay Listener?" He said gently as Scrump reached up and put their hand on his. He stood up slowly, helping his Listener to get steady on their feet. Cicero had rode on Shadowmere with Scrump to the shore near The Katariah. Once they got in the water, he went to wait near the docks. 

Before leaving, Scrump paused to lean down and grab their daggers. They wiped the blood off onto their armor before storing them back into their sheaths. They took one last look at Maro, taking in the sight of a job well done. He was now in the void, his soul being robbed by having his life taken by an assassin in the name of Sithis. 

Scrump walked off the docks with the jester, his hand resting on their back. They were absolutely exhausted from the whole day and was thankful for Cicero's support. Scrump wished to just head home, be with the rest of the family and fall asleep there. However, Whiterun was their next destination. Nearby the docks, Shadowmere stood waiting, looking at the two as they neared. Cicero pet the horse gently as Scrump put away a few things into their satchel bag. The jester helped them onto the saddle by giving Scrump a small boost. Once they were up and ready, Cicero hopped and climbed onto the horse. Scrump gently but firmly wrapped their arms around his waist and shut their eyes as their head rested on his back. Cicero glanced back at them, patting one of their hands gently before grabbing the reigns and directed Shadowmere. As they started on the journey to Whiterun, Scrump emptied their brain, just not wanting to think. It was over. The contract of the era was wrapped up. All that was left was to talk to Amaund Motierre for the final time. 

It took only about an hour to get to Whiterun, Scrump only opening their eyes when Shadowmere stopped. The two got off of the horse and took it to the stables. The Listener hesitated as they gently pet them. They wrapped their arms around it's neck as Shadowmere gently nudged Scrump for support. After a moment, they pulled away and grabbed their items in the satchel bag. Scrump changed out of their bloody armor and into regular civilian clothing before storing the armor away. When they walked back over to Cicero, they quickly held onto his hand. He looked over at Scrump as he gave their cheek a kiss. The two walked into town, going straight to the Bannered Mare. The Keeper went to rent a room for them while Scrump walked to the back room. 

When they entered the room, Amaund was sitting and waiting. He looked up at Scrump with a grin, telling them the news was already spreading. Scrump had done it, the contract was complete! The assassin wasted no time in simply asking for the payment. He told them that it was back in Volunruud in the room they first met. Thank Sithis that wasn't far. They simply wanted to get home as soon as possible. Scrump stood there for a moment, considering the Emperor's wish. Amaund shifted slightly in discomfort, the gaze from the assassin making his stomach sink. Scrump turned after a moment and simply left the room. Killing Amaund wouldn't be beneficial for them, the Brotherhood didn't do favors for free. 

Scrump went up the stairs and to the room that Cicero had rented. He greeted them with a gentle smile that was only returned half heartedly. The jester had brought food that was now waiting on the table nearby. Scrump took a few pieces of bread and just sat down on the bed. Crumbs fell from their lips as they are absentmindedly, their eyes unfocused. Cicero was hesitant to talk, knowing that they weren't okay but didn't understand why. The contract was complete and they could get on.

"Listener?.." He said gently as he waved a hand infront of their eyes, leaning over on the bed to look at their face. "You there?" Scrump slowly blinked and looked up at him, their eyes holding the exhaustion they felt. 

"Why don't I feel anything?.." They asked quietly, their lip trembling slightly. Deep inside, Scrump felt unhappy and unfulfilled with what should of been time for joy and celebration. "This just feel empty.."

Cicero paused as he sucked on the inside of his cheek, considering the question. "Because they're still dead." He answered, putting an arm around them in support as the elf let out a cry. They reached up to cup a hand over their mouth to stay quiet. He was right... No amount of revenge would ever bring their family back. They were gone, their souls now having joined Sithis in the Void. His words bounced in their head before they hung their head, crying more as their emotions flowed out. Cicero frowned a little as he turned and wrapped both arms around them. One arm said around their shoulders while his other hand rubbed the assassin's head. Scrump kept their hands snug against their chest but pushed their face into his chest. He gently shushed them as Scrump let it out. As they cried and tried to cope with the death of their family, Cicero lied down on his back. The tears didn't stop however and Scrump just cried until they could no longer. When only whimpers could escape, it wasnt long until sleep claimed Scrump.


End file.
